It's only a PC thing
by it-s-only-a-PC-thing3
Summary: Une histoire, deux écrivaines. Tous les personnages de la saga Twilight dans un même récit débordant d'émotion. *Nous conseillons aux lecteurs de moins de 16 ans de s'abstenir, le lemon sera au rendez-vous. Nous espérons que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que nous en avons eu à l'écrire! Bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas de laissez vos commentaires!
1. Prologue

_La vie de merde ne la cherchez pas, c'est moi qui l'aie ! - Kristen_

Ce réveiller presqu'à chaque matin dans le lit d'un inconnu sans vous souvenir de la veille, vous croyez que c'est impossible ? Kristen pourrait facilement vous dire le contraire.

À travers ses trois emplois, elle trouve quand même le temps de finir ses journées dans les bars ou les clubs avec son meilleur ami, James. C'est la seule échappatoire qu'elle avait trouvée à sa vie. Elle étouffe son chagrin et sa colère dans l'alcool.

Alcoolique ? Non, lâche, serait plus approprié... Elle préférait dire qu'elle buvait pour célébrer sa vie misérable... James fait de son mieux pour la comprendre, mais comment y arrivé totalement alors que même elle n'y était encore jamais arrivé ?  
James est son seul vrai ami. Elle croit que le moins d'amis elle a, le mieux elle se portera.  
Une trahison par le passé lui a fait réaliser que la confiance, ça ce mérite mais surtout ça se travaille... Rien n'est acquis absolument rien.  
Endurcie par son passé, elle vie maintenant sa vie du mieux qu'elle le peut.

Certain accorde beaucoup d'importance à des religions, pour d'autre c'est la famille, ou même des valeurs…  
Pour elle c'est ses 3 règles.

* la première, ne jamais embrasser sur la bouche.  
* la deuxième, aucun sentiment.  
* la troisième, jamais, au grand jamais, couché plusieurs fois avec la même personne.

Trop blessée par le passer, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se protéger des autres. Seulement, une personne viendra tout chambouler, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1. Un réveil brutal parmi tant d'autres.**

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, la lumière du soleil me les fit refermer aussitôt. Je soupirai, j'avais un de c'est mal de tête ! J'essayai de les ouvrir à nouveau. Ce fut moins pire…j'avais donc pris le temps de regarder où je me trouvais. Assurément, je n'étais pas chez moi, jubilais-je contre moi-même. Il y avait une odeur masculine qui flottait dans l'air, cela confirma mes pensées. Les couleurs de la pièce étaient chaleureuses, accueillantes même. Pas assez pour m'empêcher de vouloir foutre le camp au plus vite. Un coup d'œil à côté de moi m'assura que j'étais seul. J'avais soupiré de soulagement, je n'avais pas envie de devoir toujours dire les mêmes conneries du genre : Je suis pressé, je vais être en retard au boulot, mon frère est mort et tellement d'autres. J'avais soulevé doucement les couvertures et les rebaissai aussitôt, je n'avais pas été seule la veille, j'en fus certaine. Je devais trouver mes vêtements, et Dieu seul savait ou j'avais bien pu les mettre ! Mon regard fut attiré par les vêtements d'homme qui jonchaient au sol. J'avais aperçu les miens par la même occasion.

Je m'étais levé nonchalamment oubliant ma nudité, j'étais la personne la moins pudique au monde, j'en étais certaine, après tout, nous étions tous formés de la même manière non ?! J'avais commencé à enfiler mes vêtements de la veille lorsque j'avais vu un mot sur l'oreiller. Lentement, je m'étais dirigé vers celui-ci et entrepris de le lire.

« Bonjour toi, je suis parti nous chercher un petit déjeuner, je reviens ensuite. Fait comme chez toi. J'ai passé une nuit formidable. Tyler xxx »

J'eus un moment d'hésitation, qui était ce Tyler. Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il avait été le seul à avoir passé un bon moment, la preuve, je n'en avais gardé aucun souvenir !? Pff ! Laissant tomber le papier sur le lit, j'avais fini d'enfiler mes vêtements, tout en appelant James, mon meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Plus vite je partirais d'ici, le mieux ce serait, la dernière chose que j'avais besoin c'était d'un gars qui me colle aux Basques !

- Enfin, je croyais que tu n'appellerais jamais ! M'avait dit James en guise de salut.

Je pouvais toutefois percevoir un certain soulagement dans sa voix.

- Je viens de me réveiller et je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où je me trouve, soupirais-je.

Il avait ri.

- La routine quoi? Comment va ton joli petit cul ce matin? m'avait-il demandé apparemment amusé par la situation.

- Mon cul ? Et bien la routine comme tu dis, il a la gueule de bois. Ronchonnais-je

- Avec la quantité d'alcool que tu as engorgé hier ma belle, j'aurais été étonné du contraire!

- Tu viens me chercher ou pas? Lui avais-je demandé m'emparant de mes vêtements.

- Si tu ne sais pas où tu te trouves Kris, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises comment je suis censé le savoir ? s'était-il exclamé.

- Ne parle pas aussi fort, j'ai peine à supporter ma propre voix idiote!

- Ça, il fallait y penser hier soir avant de boire comme une défoncée ! Va voir l'adresse à l'avant. M'ordonna-t-il.

- Faudrait d'abord que je m'habille, je n'irai quand même pas à l'extérieur sans vêtement !

- Dommage que je n'y sois pas !

En riant, j'avais rapidement enfilé ma robe puis j'étais sortie à l'extérieur de la maison. Le nom de la rue n'était pas trop loin, je donnai donc l'adresse à James, en espérant qu'il arrive avant ce fameux Tyler !

- Je devrais arriver dans 15 minutes.

- Non ! Tu dois arriver avant cela !

- Déjà que je viens te chercher n'en demande pas trop !

J'avais soupiré lourdement.

- D'accord. À plus.

Sans un mot de plus, je raccrochai. J'étais allé dans la chambre, prit ma bourse et mon manteau et mes souliers pour aller l'attendre sur les marches extérieures de la maison. Dans ce temps de solitude, mon esprit divagua. J'avais essayé en premiers lieux de me rappeler de la soirée de la veille. Je me rappelais simplement du début, comme à toutes les autres soirées avant celle-ci. James et moi nous étions rejoints dans un bar. Comme d'habitude, Jessica nous y attendait. Nous ne l'apprécions pas beaucoup, pourtant nous passions nos soirées avec elle. La raison était simple, son père avait beaucoup de fric, Jessica était enfant unique, elle profitait alors de… beaucoup davantage du statue de son père, James et moi également. Notre alcool était donc entièrement payé. Nous n'allions quand même pas cracher sur ça?

En d'autres mots, James et moi profitions légèrement d'elle… Durant la semaine, nous n'avions aucune nouvelle d'elle, si oui, c'était extrêmement rare. C'était une amie de weekend. Certain dise que les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemble pas. Et bien moi en plus de se suivre, ils étaient pratiquement tous identiques.

Comme me l'avait dit James, il était arrivé 15 minutes après, seulement, alors qu'il venait de se garer devant la maison, j'avais vu une autre voiture venir se garer à ses côtés. Lorsque le passager du deuxième véhicule avait remarqué mon soudain empressement, il s'était dépêché à venir me voir. Un sourire malicieux s'installa sur le visage de James qui était resté dans la voiture, il savait aussi bien que moi qui était cette inconnue qui se dirigeait vers moi. Ce dernier avait contourné sa voiture pour se retrouver devant moi. Il semblait inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas vu mon mot ?

- Si, je l'ai vu…dis-je

Il avait une expression piteuse sur le visage.

- Je nous ai ramené de quoi déjeuner ? m'avait-il en me désignant le sac dans sa main ainsi que deux cafés dans l'autre.

J'étais devant la porte du banc passager de la voiture de James, pourtant, la portière était toujours verrouillée malgré mes nombreuses tentations à l'ouvrir. Il le faisait exprès! J'avais soupiré lourdement.

Le plus vite ce serait fait, le moins je perdrais de temps ici.

- Ce n'était qu'une couchette d'un soir. Rien de plus. Désolé si tu as cru que sa pouvait aller plus loin.

Sur ce, j'avais donné un coup brusque dans la vitre de James, lui signifiant qu'il avait plus qu'intérêt à débarrer cette fichue porte! Il avait compris le message, puisque les serrures s'étaient déverrouillées par la suite. Impatiente, j'étais entrée dans la voiture. Tyler me suivait du regard, incompréhensible. Il ne comprenait apparemment pas encore. Peut-être croyait-il que c'était une blague. Alors que j'allais fermer ma porte, j'avais lâché :

- Tu devrais t'en remettre…

Sans attendre, James mit le contact, et recula. Il riait comme un imbécile. Je le foudroyai du regard et lui balançai mon point sur l'épaule…

- Tu savais que tu es vraiment con! lui criais-je.

Cela l'amusa doublement.

Il alla me déposer chez moi, je travaillais que dans la soirée au resto. J'allais pouvoir me reposer, j'allais même en profiter pour faire un peu de ménage. Avant de sortir de la voiture, James me demanda :

- Partante pour ce soir ?

Je le regardai amuser.

- Tu crois vraiment nécessaire de poser la question ?

- Non. Je voulais simplement m'en assurer. Avait-il dit en me lançant un clin d'œil.

J'avais ensuite ouvert ma portière et m'étais levé péniblement. Des tilénols ne seraient pas de refus !

- À ce soir. Tu finis à quelle heure ? Me demanda-t-il

- Vers minuit. Je vous rejoins vers une heure.

- Et tu travailles demain, j'imagine ?

- Oui. Par contre, je travaille durant la journée cette fois.

Il rit.

- À plus. me salua-t-il

Je fermai la porte et me dirigeai vers mon appartement. En entrant, j'avais activé mon répondeur, qui affichait 2 messages. Le premier était de ma mère. J'en soupirai d'avance.

bonjour ma chérie, ton père et moi voulions simplement prendre de tes nouvelles, je t'ai appelé la semaine passée, mais tu ne m'as pas rappelé, tu dois être occupé. Bye, on t'aime fort.

- Ouais occupé tu parles! Sa doit être parce que tu refuses de débourser un sou pour m'aider financièrement, tu aimes mieux me voir bosser comme une folle pour y arrivé. Après tu te demandes pourquoi je ne te rappelle pas ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Salle conne ! jurais-je à voix basse.

Mon deuxième message me fit rire. C'était de James.

- Salut toi, je doute que tu sois chez toi à leurs qu'il est. Tu dois probablement être dans un lit étranger, dans une maison étrangère à avoir passé la nuit à avoir couché avec un étranger. Ah! et pour finir, je suis certain que tu n'as aucune idée de comment c'est terminé la soirée pas vraie ?! Mais bon, je vais raccrocher parce que j'ai une amie qui devrait m'appeler d'une minute à l'autre pour que je lui serve de taxi. À plus Kris. Bisou.

Je riais toute seule. J'avalai deux comprimés pour calmer cette affreuse migraine et débutai mon ménage. J'avais mis la musique dans le tapis pour joindre l'utilise à l'agréable. La journée allait être longue, je le sentais.

Après ma soirée de travail, j'étais immédiatement retourné chez moi, je devais me préparer, avant de rejoindre James et Jessica. Il était 12h30. Mes prédictions avaient été bonnes. Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais reçu un appel de Jess.

- Salut!

- James veut savoir quand tu arrives?

- Je suis devant chez moi, je me prépare et j'arrive. Donnez-moi une demi-heure.

Ce soir-là, nous allions dans le bar ou James et moi nous étions connus. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette rencontre. Alors que je me préparais ce souvenir me revint, j'étais jeune à l'époque, je venais tous juste d'avoir 17 ans, Jess et moi sortions avec de fausses cartes. Ce soir-là, contrairement à l'habitude je n'avais pas bu puisque c'était moi la conductrice désignée. Pourtant la soirée c'était vraiment mal fini. James m'avait retrouvée inconsciente dans les toilettes. La soirée était avancée et Jess était déjà partie avec sa fréquentation de la soirée sans m'avertir, me laissant par la même occasion seule dans ce bar bondé de monde.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, quelqu'un avait mis quelque chose dans mon verre. James était arrivé à temps, il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et m'avait suivi dans la toilette et m'avait vu m'effondrer au sol. Il m'avait donc ramené chez moi, puis était reparti chez lui comme si rien ne s'était produit. À ce moment, je ne le connaissais nullement…

Quelque semaine plus tard, il m'avait reconnu dans ce même bar, pas moi évidemment, mais après qu'il m'est expliqué ce qui m'était arrivé, je l'avais grandement remercié. Nous étions devenus à partir de ce moment, des amis très proches. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté quoi que ce soit envers moi ce qui était extrêmement rare de la part d'un gars à mon égard, ce que je trouvais particulièrement étrange, surtout dans son cas, il était l'un des gars les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais rencontrés! Je l'avais donc un jour questionné.

- James, tu n'es pas aux filles, pas vraies ?

- Exactement chérie !

J'avais souri.

- Sa me plait bien ! lui avais-je répondu en riant.

Ensuite, je l'avais embrassé. Que voulez-vous, ce fut l'alcool qui avait parlé. Ce qui m'étonna, ce fut qu'il m'avait rendu mon baiser. J'étais devenue soudainement fiévreuse sous la tension sexuelle qui nous avait subitement habités ! Je n'avais aucun sentiment amoureux pour James, je l'avais toujours su, mais à ce moment précis, je me souvins avoir su qu'il serait un sacré bon coup!

Je m'étais éloigné de lui. Puis dis :

- Quel gaspillage !

Il avait ri puis nous avions tous les deux recommencé à faire la fête.

Je ris doucement dans ma voiture à ce souvenir.

J'étais maintenant en route vers le bar. J'avais pris une douche rapide. J'avais mis l'une de mes plus belles robes. Mes cheveux tombaient en cascade le long de mes reins. J'avais appliqué un peu de maquillage sans exagération. Et voilà j'étais prête à faire la fête !

Arrivé dans le bar, j'avais aperçu Jessica avec un joli mec, blond, fesse moulée, son dos était très musclé. Un peu plus loin, j'avais vu James qui était à coté du bar. Une fille semblait être un peu trop entreprenante envers lui, on voyait bien qu'il tentait de la repousser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Je sus immédiatement à son air qu'il était loin d'apprécier cette proximité. Lorsqu'il me vit, il secoua aussitôt ses cheveux d'un geste agressif. C'était notre signe si l'un de nous avait besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un.  
J'avais ri, et profitai de l'occasion pour me venger de ce matin. Il s'était bien moqué de moi à me voir poiroter devant Tyler, et bien c'était à mon tour de me marrer.

La fille semblait totalement ivre, elle utilisait James comme appuis. Quelque minute plus tard, elle avait tenté de l'embrasser, James l'avait poliment repoussée en me jetant un regard furieux. Je m'étais avancé vers eux en riant, j'avais assez savouré cette délicieuse vengeance. D'un geste vif, j'avais tassé cette fille et avait agrippé ses cheveux pour finalement l'embrasser férocement. Il glissa habilement sa langue dans ma bouche. Notre baiser était devenu intense et comme prévu, il fit fuir cette inconnue qui tentait de draguer James, quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était à ça que servait notre petite cascade. La main de James avait soulevé l'une de mes jambes de façon à ce dont elle entoure ses hanches. Il serra mes fesses fortement.

J'avais ri contre sa bouche avant de me décoller.

- À quoi tu joues imbécile ? lui avais-je demandé toujours en riant.

Du menton, il me désigna quelque chose dernière moi. En me retournant, j'avais aperçu de quoi il me parlait. Plusieurs gars regardaient James furieusement. J'en ris.

- Lequel tu me suggères ? demandais-je à James.

- Le beau brun au milieu. Répondit-il en regardant le concerné.

J'avais détaillé le beau brun en question. C'était vrai qu'il était très beau, musclé. À l'attaque ! Alors que j'allais partir, j'avais entendu James me dire :

- En passant, tu es très belle ce soir !

Je m'étais retourné vers lui amusé.

- C'est encore plus flatteur venant d'un gai ! lui avais-je dit suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Il s'était esclaffé. Je cherchais le beau brun qui avait tout bonnement disparu. Ce n'était pas un problème, car de toute façon, je n'allais jamais vers mes proies, je les faisais venir à moi. Je dansais sensuellement parmi d'autres personnes. Les gars me regardaient envieux, et les filles furieuses, j'étais certaine que parmi certaine, si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais morte à l'instant! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'adorais cela!

Comme prévu, le gars désigné par James un peu plus tôt s'était approché, me dévorant du regard. Il commença à danser avec moi. De ses deux mains, il m'approcha de lui, me faisant sentir son désir évidant. Nos corps bougeaient sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Je frottai mes hanches contre son membre. Je l'avais entendu grogner dans mon oreille, puis appuya son membre contre ma féminité.

- Je t'offre un verre ? m'avait-il dit d'une voix rauque.

- Non. Mais rejoins-moi dans la salle de bain des filles dans 5 minutes.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je l'avais vu sourire satisfait de ma réponse. J'étais ensuite allé dans la salle de bain. À peine venais-je d'entrer, qu'il arriva derrière moi. Il barra la porte derrière lui, et vint aussi me plaquer férocement contre le comptoir. Il s'aventura dans mon cou, y laissant plusieurs baisers fiévreux. Alors qu'il remontait vers mes lèvres, je l'avais aussitôt repoussé.

- Il n'y a que trois règles avec moi. La première, jamais sur la bouche. La deuxième, il ne doit n'y avoir aucun sentiment, ni avant ni après. Et le troisième, ne jamais oublier que ce n'est qu'une aventure d'un soir. On se comprend ? lui demandais-je à bout de souffle.

Il hocha la tête, sans vraiment comprendre j'en fus certaine. Guidé uniquement par son instinct masculin, il me souleva de façon à ce que je sois assise sur le rebord du lavabo. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui il descendit rapidement son pantalon, et souleva fiévreusement ma robe. Voilà pourquoi j'adorais tant les robes, cela rendait l'acte tellement plus facile et rapide!  
Nos souffles saccadés. Appréhendant le plaisir qui nous attendait. Mes mains étaient allées à sa nuque, je m'y accrochais solidement alors qu'il enfila une capote sur sa verge tendue. Sa ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'il se retrouve en moi. Il s'était enfoncé délicieusement et complètement dans ma chair. Il allait et venait en moi de profond coup de hanche. Je pouvais sentir toute sa puissance dans ses mouvements c'était merveilleux. J'ondulais les hanches de façon à ce qu'il puisse aller toujours plus loin. C'était complètement divin.

- Plus vite! gémis-je.

Il accéléra la cadence, accompagné de féroce grognement. Je sentais l'orgasme se former dans le bas de mon ventre. Mes ongles griffaient sans retenue son dos. Sa respiration dans mon coup se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière, il n'était pas loin de l'apogée lui non plus. Je fus sitôt prise de spasmes violents de la tête au pied, tous mes muscles se crispèrent et je criai sous le plaisir qui avait envahi mon corps en entier. Il en avait fait de même, dans un long râle. Nous étions restés un moment l'un dans l'autre sans bouger, à tenter de reprendre nos souffles.

J'avais été la première à bouger. Il s'était reculé pour enlever la capote et pour remettre son jeans. J'étais descendu du comptoir, et pris mes souliers qui étaient tombés lors de notre… échange. Alors que j'enfilais ses derniers, le beau brun me demanda :

- Tu t'appelles ?

- Kristen.

- Moi c'est Jared.

- Alors à plus, Jared, j'ai été enchantée de te connaitre.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, ce dernier m'interpella :

- heu… tu pars ?

Je le regardai ne comprenant pas vraiment sa question.

- Je veux dire… enfin je croyais que…enfin peut-être tu accepterais qu'on se revoie?

- As-tu déjà oublié les règles Jared ?

Il resta silencieux. Son orgueil masculin venant d'en prendre un coup… Sans attendre une réponse, j'étais sorti de la salle de bain. J'étais tombé nez à nez avec Jessica. Elle s'exclama joyeuse :

- Hey !

- Sa va ? lui demandais-je en replaçant ma robe.

Elle me jeta un regard suspicieux. Tout en regardant Jared qui venait de sortir en me regardant.

- Que faisais-tu dans cette salle de bain Kristen Swan ?

- Rien de très catholique ! avais-je répondu en riant.

Au même moment, James arriva près de nous.

- Alors ? Sur 10 ?

- 7. Lui répondis-je amuser.

Jessica ria amusée, avant de lancer au serveur pas trop loin.

- Hey chéri, et si tu nous amenais 12 shooters de tequila ?

- Et que la soirée commence! hurla James.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un venu non-apprécié**.

Nous étions tous les trois saouls comme jamais. Nous venions tout juste de sortir du club. Les bras sur chacune des épaules des autres, pour se soutenir mutuellement, incapables de soutenir nos propres corps. Nous chantions à tue-tête une chanson pas vraiment entraînante : Hallelujah. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette chanson, avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, devenait entraînante. Toutes les chansons le devenaient d'ailleurs. James était au milieu et Jessica et moi étions à l'extrémité. Nous avions été celles qui avaient le plus bu. Ça l'arrangeait que mon appartement ne fût pas trop loin du bar, aucun de nous trois n'était en mesure de prendre la route.

- Tu sais, dis-je à Jessica au ralenti, par le trop haut taux d'Alcool dans mon organisme. J'aime bien que ton père soit bourré de fric.

Elle rit.

- J'aime bien ça moi aussi ! cria-t-elle.

J'imaginais quel portrait nous laissions d'un point de vue extérieur : trois saoulons, chantant comme des idiots au beau milieu de la rue. On aurait pu se faire frapper par une voiture, mais pour le moment, aucun de nous ne s'en préoccupait. À vrai dire, rien ne nous préoccupait à ce moment, la vie était parfaite.

- Hallelujah ! criâmes James et moi, à tue-tête, riant à la fois. Nous chantions extrêmement faux, mais cela rendait la situation que plus amusante.

Jess riait, la tête déposée sur l'épaule de James.

- Il ne faut pas faire de bruit, dit-elle, prise d'un fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?! s'écria James. HALLELUJAH ! cria-t-il plus fort.

Je ris aux éclats. Mon pied profita de mon moment d'inattention pour marcher sur un canal d'égout, je perdis pied, évidemment. Au moment où j'avais appréhendé rencontré le sol violemment, j'avais senti James me rattraper de justesse, faisant tomber Jessica au passage. Malheureusement, James n'avait pas suffi à empêcher ma chute ni celle de Jessica et nous l'avions entrainé avec nous au sol. Nous rîmes à en avoir mal au ventre. J'avais les jambes molles et voyais double. J'adorais cette sensation de liberté. Jess se releva la première.

- James… soupira Jessica en tendant les bras vers lui.

- Attend ! soupira-t-il

Je ris alors qu'il m'aida à me relever. Alors qu'il me tenait mollement dans ses bras, j'avais subitement cessé de rire. Je fus prise d'une nausée horrible, je sortis de l'étreinte de James en le poussant. Il tomba à nouveau au sol. Sur les fesses cette fois, me regardant ahuri et perturbé.

- Je vais vomir ! me plaignais-je, courant comme une débile dans tous les sens, cherchant un endroit pour libérer le surplus d'Alcool. Le goût de tequila se goûtait toujours, dans ma bouche.

J'arrivai à un buisson, me pliai en deux et y vomis. Je n'avais pu trouver un endroit plus approprié, par manque de temps.

- Tu es dégoûtante, soupira James, qui devait lui aussi avoir très mal au cœur.

Il me regardait avec dédain, c'est pourquoi je lui balançai mon doigt d'honneur, cela le fit rire. Je relevai mon corps, passant le revers de ma main contre ma bouche.

- Ça va mieux ? ricana-t-il.

Je lui souris d'un air espiègle, mais en faite, ça allait vraiment mieux. Je regardai au loin et trouvai Jessica, somnolant en plein centre de la rue, la bouche grande ouverte. James avait aperçu cette même image que moi et rime si fort, oubliant les quatre heures du matin.

- Vos gueules ! cria quelqu'un du voisinage, la tête sortit de sa fenêtre.

- Va chier ! m'écriai-je à mon tour.

James pouffa de rire, et je fis de même. Je courus, sans aucune destination en tête. Je me tournai vers l'arrière, et vis James donner de légers coups de pieds sur Jessica. Elle était KO. Je ris face à cette vision.

- Aller ! Venez ! hurlais-je.

James et moi étions allés avec Jessica à son appartement, question de sécurité et ensuite James était venu chez moi. Heureusement qu'elle habitait à deux rues de chez moi. Aussitôt ma tête posée sur mon oreiller, j'étais parti pour la nuit. Ma dernière pensée avait été l'horrible gueule de bois qui m'attendait le lendemain.

- Kris ?... Kristen merde réveille-toi!

J'ouvris mes yeux, avec autant de difficulté que la veille, mais heureusement pour moi, j'étais dans ma chambre, dans _mon_ lit.

- Ta gueule et recouche-toi! gémis-je.

J'avais si mal au crâne que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Je me sentais toujours sous l'effet de l'Alcool, ce qui n'était pas très génial…

- Il est onze heures, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Bravo James, maintenant tu me laisses dormir!? grognais-je.

Il soupira.

- Il faut te faire un dessin ?

Je me relevai brusquement dans mon lit, un mouvement que j'avais aussitôt regretté parce que les murs de ma chambre étaient soudainement devenus un carrousel. Je m'étais laissé retombé sur mon oreiller, mon mal de crâne me fit grimacer. J'entendis le rire amusé de James. Je le foudroyai du regard et il cessa aussitôt.

- Et merde… je travaille dans précisément trente minutes et j'ai encore la gueule de bois, ainsi qu'une putain de migraine. La journée va être fantastique ! sifflai-je, sarcastiquement, déposant ma tête dans mes mains.

- T'as qu'à leur dire que tu es malade. Ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à travailler ?

J'ouvris mes yeux, avant de le dévisager.

- J'ai besoin d'argent, James.

- Mais voyons! tu fais que ça travailler, avec ton job au resto, ton deuxième au bar, et celui au dépanneur. Un congé sa ne te fera pas de mal.

- Les congés, ça ne rapporte pas assez malheureusement.

Je soulevai mon corps lourd et épuisé puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'avalai trois aspirines et sautai sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, je remontai mes cheveux en chignon et appliqué une légère couche de mascara. Alors que je sortais de la salle de bain en serviette pour aller chercher mon uniforme de travail, j'avais vu James à nouveau endormi. Le veinard pensait-je.

Je partis à pied récupérer ma voiture que j'avais laissée dans le stationnement du club la veille. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais déjà arrivé. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser que la route pour nous rendre chez moi la veille avait été tellement plus longue.

Alors que je me mettais en chemin pour le boulot mon portable sonna. Je me dépêchai à répondre puisque la sonnerie n'aidait en rien ma migraine. Malheureusement, je me rendis compte trop tard que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas répondre. Mieux valait empirer ma migraine plutôt que d'endurer une conversation avec ma mère.

- Allô. Répondis-je bêtement.

- Bon…bonjour ma chouette. Avait-elle répondu comme étonnée que je lui réponde.

Je roulai des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, maman ? soupirai-je.

- Eh bien, je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages sur ta boîte vocale, mais tu ne m'as pas rappelé, alors, j'étais inquiète.

- Et bien comme tu peux voir, je suis toujours en vie.

- Que fais-tu samedi soir ?

- Je suis occupé.

- Très bien, alors libère-toi, je fais un souper avec Esmée, Carlisle et leur fils, Edward ? Tu te souviens d'eux, pas vrai ?

- Je viens de te dire que je suis occupé ?

- Kristen, s'il te plaît, c'est important pour moi.

- Tu te balances des choses importantes pour moi, mais moi je devrais tout annuler pour te faire plaisir, c'est ça ?

- Ne recommences pas je t'en pris Kristen. Ton père aimerait beaucoup que tu y sois… moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Je ne garantis rien.

- Fais ton possible, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Mouais, c'est ça.

- Au revoir, ma belle. Je t'aime.

Je raccrochai. Je ne voulais pas aller à ce souper. Devoir passer une soirée complète à faire semblant que ma mère et moi étions en parfaite harmonie afin de laisser une image de la famille idéale devant leurs amis était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. À bien y penser, je crois même que j'aurais préféré me faire passer dessus par un camion plutôt que de devoir endurer ce genre de souper. Heureusement, je connaissais Esmée et Calisle depuis ma tendre enfance, mais c'était l'attitude de ma mère en leur compagnie que me déplaisait. Et ça, c'était sans parler de leur fils, Edward. Nous nous connaissions depuis trop longtemps, nous avions pratiquement été élevé ensemble, plus jeune nos mères étaient inséparable. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Edward et moi nous nous détestions. C'était un jeune intello, il avait toujours été le meilleur de nous deux à l'école et il faisait exprès de s'en venter en ma présence. Il était si maigrichon et aussi laid qu'un crapaud avec de l'acné monstre! Pourtant, ma mère l'avait toujours préféré à moi puisqu'il était bon dans tout ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était très loin d'être mon cas. Je le détestais à un point tel que le simple fait de penser à ce merdeux me donnait des frissons de dégouts. Pourquoi devais-je y aller, de toute manière ? Je n'avais qu'à refuser, c'était aussi simple.

Arrivé au resto, je me dépêchai d'entrer à l'intérieur.

- Tu as déjà des clients Kris, dépêche-toi! me salua Billy, mon patron.

Il se tenait derrière le comptoir d'accueil.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Billy. Répondis-je ironiquement.

J'allai à mon casier, dans la salle des employés et déposai mon sac. J'étais prête à servir mes clients.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous offrir une boisson pour commencer ? offris-je au couple qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir à l'une de mes tables.

- Un jus d'orange pour moi s'il te plaît. Me demanda la dame gentiment

Je hochai la tête

- Et pour vous Monsieur ? demandais-je à son mari.

- Un café.

- Parfait je vous apporte cela tout de suite, je vous laisse un instant pour regarder le menu, mon nom c'est Kristen et c'est moi qui vais vous servir ce matin.

- Merci beaucoup Kristen! me dit la dame en souriant alors que son mari n'avait toujours pas quitté les yeux de son journal.

J'avais un autre client seul un peu plus loin, j'allai le servir avant de leur apporter leur breuvage. Il semblait prêt à commander, ce fut donc avec le calepin en main que j'allai à sa table.

- Bonjour qu'est ce que je pourrais te…

J'arrêtai net de parler. Je figeai laissant mon calepin chuter au sol. L'homme devant moi m'avait également reconnu, malgré les deux ans qui séparaient notre dernière rencontre.

- Kris?!

Contrairement à moi, il ne sembla pas surpris, même qu'à voir son regard, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il s'était attendu à me voir. Je fus incapable de répondre quoi que se soit. J'étais complètement sous le choc. J'ignorais comment j'aurais dû réagir. Pourtant j'avais imaginé ce moment trop souvent. J'aurais voulu rester de marbre sans lui donner la satisfaction de me voir perdre mes moyens. Pourtant une autre partie de moi s'imaginait lui crier toutes sortes d'insultes, lui cracher au visage, pourquoi pas, après tout, il le méritait! Plusieurs émotions se chamboulaient en moi et je n'avais aucune idée de comment je devais les gérer.

- Kristen… répéta-t-il puisque je n'avais toujours rien dit.

- Riley…soufflai-je sentant un brusque élan de douleur dans ma poitrine.

Il était mon ex-petit ami. Le seul qui m'avait à jamais détruite, qui m'avait trahi. Sa faisait déjà trois ans de cela, je venais d'avoir mes 18 ans. D'ailleurs, je l'avais rencontré le jour de ma fête alors que j'étais avec James et Jess, jamais je n'avais aimé de la sorte, j'ai cru que c'était ce qu'on appelait le coup de foudre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareil sentiment pour quelqu'un, il avait été mon premier amour et également mon dernier. J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour lui quitte en perdre tout ce que j'avais et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui était arrivé. Manipulateur dans l'âme, il avait senti cette faiblesse et en avait profité.

Après 5 mois de vie de couple Riley m'avait convaincu que nous serions plus heureux en appartement, rien que nous deux. Nous avions donc envisagé d'aller vivre ensemble, un projet qui fût vite réalisé.

Pour cela, Riley m'avait demandé d'arrêter mes études et m'avait persuadé d'avoir plusieurs boulots à la fois afin d'être capable de nous payer ce logement. Je l'avais écouté évidemment, croyant que si je refusais j'allais le perdre.

Mes parents n'étaient pas du tout d'accord, en faite, mon père désapprouvait complètement, mais disait que c'était ma vie privée. J'avais dix-huit ans, j'étais majeure et assez vieille pour assumer ce que je faisais. Ma mère, par exemple, avait fait plusieurs crises, n'arrêtant pas de me dire que j'étais trop jeune pour ce genre de relation. Que je faisais la pire connerie de la terre et qu'irrévocablement j'allais le regretter… amèrement. Elle avait beau me répéter que je ne connaissais rien à l'amour et que je faisais énorme une bêtise, j'avais été sourde à ses avertissements et que ça lui plaise ou non, j'allais vivre avec Riley. Point final.

À bien y repenser, c'était également une façon de me rebeller contre ma mère qui m'avait isolé depuis que j'étais toute petite, mais j'aimais Riley plus que tout et ce n'était pas l'opinion de mes parents qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit. Pendant cette courte période de ma vie, j'avais tenu James à l'écart. Riley disait ne pas lui faire confiance…je croyais nager dans le bonheur, jusqu'au jour où, quelque mois après notre emménagement en revenant de mon boulot je les avais retrouvés, ma meilleure amie et mon copain, dans mon lit. Leurs gémissements cognèrent contre mes tympans. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu et telle une masochiste je les avais observés, figés, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un feu incendia tout mon corps, je n'avais jamais été aussi en colère, l'adrénaline coulait comme du venin dans mes veines. Je tremblais sous cette haine qui me consumait un peu plus chaque seconde. Je m'étais avancée vers eux, d'un pas lourd et se fût à ce moment seulement qu'ils me remarquèrent. Toutefois j'étais arrivé trop vite avant qu'ils ne puissent bouger ou même qu'ils ne tentent de dire quelque chose. J'empoignai la tignasse rousse de Victoria, ma meilleure amie ou plutôt mon ex meilleure amie puis je la lançai dans le mur à côté du lit, elle se cogna violemment la tête. Je la vis porter sa main derrière sa tête et lorsqu'elle la ramena vers l'avant nous avions tous les trois vu le sang sur celle-ci, j'avais souri, fière de moi. Riley m'avait regardé surpris, et se lança sur Victoria, la protégeant de moi.

- Tu es complètement folle! s'écria-t-il. Ne t'en prends pas à elle! Dégage maintenant, fous le camp tu m'entends!

- Pourquoi ? avais-je demandé. Je t'aime, ne me fais pas ça. Avais-je dit dans une voix à peine audible.

Il avait ri ironiquement

- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était Victoria, depuis le début! Et toi tu étais naïve et la meilleure amie de celle que je voulais. C'était presque trop facile, je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu… Par contre, avec ton salaire, tu as même réussi à nous avoir un appartement! Ce n'est pas génial ça?! Pas besoin de t'annoncer que tu n'as plus besoin de revenir ici, j'imagine ?

Il rit une seconde fois. Je les regardai tous les deux, avec dédain.

- Vous êtes dégueulasse!

Depuis ce jour, je considérais tous les hommes comme des salauds, tout ce qu'ils voulaient s'était baisé. Le cerveau principal se retrouve entre leurs jambes. Lorsqu'on s'attache, le résultat était toujours le même, on finit par être blessé. Mais j'avais réglé ce problème depuis bien longtemps déjà, la solution était d'une facilité ridicule : c'était moi qui blessais maintenant.

- Tu as changé, dit-il en se levant. Par ce geste, il me sortit de mes pensées.

Je reculai aussitôt et il sembla surpris par mon geste. Je repris mon carnet que j'avais laissé tombé tandis que j'en faisais de même avec mon contrôle. Je devais me ressaisir et vite.

- Puis je vous offrir une boisson monsieur ? lui demandai-je, d'une froideur glaciale.

Il ne répondit pas, me regardant avec un regard compatissant_._ Il semblait s'excuser silencieusement?

- Un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît.

J'allai rapidement aux toilettes, ne voulant pas tout de suite recroiser son regard. J'avais besoin d'être seule, j'avais besoin de digérer tous ces souvenirs qui m'étaient revenus par sa faute.

Je pris appui sur le comptoir de la salle de bain et me regardai dans le miroir, ce fut à cet instant que les larmes jaillirent, coulant à flot sur mes joues. Je détestais pleurer, je m'avouais ainsi plus faible que ce que je m'efforçais de montrer. Je ne suis pas faible! me dis-je mentalement. J'avais toutefois moi-même eu de la difficulté à me croire. J'avais secoué, voulant chasser ces durs souvenirs de ma tête. Je n'allais tout de même pas tout gâcher ces efforts des dernières années! J'allais retourner dans cette putain de salle à manger et faire ce que je sais le mieux, être forte. Je n'allais pas le laisser avoir ce pouvoir sur moi, pas une deuxième fois, c'était hors de question!

Je m'aspergeai le visage avec de l'eau froide, cela m'aida à me remettre les idées en place. Les larmes disparurent, tout comme la douleur. Je savais que ce n'était que temporaire, mais c'était au moins ça. Lorsque je séchai mon visage. J'inspirai un grand coup puis sortit de la salle de bain. J'étais plus mature, plus vieille. J'allais passer au-dessus de ça. Je valais beaucoup mieux.

J'allai récupérer le café ainsi que le jus d'orange pour le couple que j'avais servis précédemment, sans oublier le ver d'eau de Riley. En chemin je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune envie de garder mon sang-froid. Je n'avais pas non plus envie d'être mature. J'avais changé de trajectoire pour aller droit sur Riley les trois breuvages toujours en main. Ce dernier ne m'avait aperçu qu'au dernier moment, il m'avait souri, mais son sourire s'était vite échappé lorsqu'il vit mon expression.

- Tu sais quoi Riley, je suis contente de te revoir parce que je me rends compte qu'après tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi!

Je lui balançai l'eau qui était dans le verre en pleine figure. Il bondit de son siège stupéfait. Je souris satisfaite.

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir forcé à lâcher le collège.

Je lui lançai le jus d'orange dans les yeux.

- Merde ça brule! T'es complètement folle ou quoi!?

- Oh, Riley, si tu savais comme je suis folle! Oh et puis le jus c'était pour m'avoir menti.

Il avait toujours les mains sur les yeux en jurant. Je savais que le resto au grand complet avait les yeux posés sur nous, mais je m'en fichais totalement. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien. Je souriais soulagé par cette merveilleuse sensation qui m'enveloppait à ce moment. Puis pour bien conclure, je déversai le café brulant en entier sur ce pauvre Riley qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, il hurla de douleur aussitôt le liquide entra en contact avec sa peau.

- Et bien sur ça c'est pour m'avoir trompé!

Je lui balançai mon genou dans les couilles.

Avec ma meilleure amie!

Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir à un point tel que j'ai cru qu'il allait quitter leur orbite.

- Kristen! Ça suffit! Ça ne va pas? Hurla Billy, mon patron.

Je m'étais retournée vers lui souriante comme jamais.

- Oh Billy au contraire, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien! Et tu sais quoi? Je démissionne! m'exclamais-je ahuri par ma propre déclaration.

Soulagé, je lui lançai mon tablier à la figure et parti de cet endroit merdique sous les regards stupéfait de tous.

Alors que j'allais entrer dans ma voiture, je repensais déjà dans quelle merde je venais de me fourrer, j'avais réellement besoin de ce job, qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit !

- Kristen, attends !

Je me tournai et tombé nez à nez avec Riley. Le visage rougit par le café, il avait déjà des cloques qui commençaient à ce former j'étais fière de mon travail.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as pas compris le message ?

- Tu voudrais qu'on se revoie?

- Non?!

Était-il atteint ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide!? Je le dévisageai, comme jamais je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant.

Il approcha sa main vers moi, pour me toucher pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais je repoussai sa main violemment.

- Ne me touche pas ! sifflais-je entre mes dents. Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens faire ici Riley, mais ne t'approche plus jamais de moi c'est compris!

J'entrai dans ma voiture, mit le contact et partie à toute vitesse, plus qu'ébranler par ce qui venait de se produire. Je partis rapidement vers mon appartement, une fois dans le stationnement je pris plusieurs très longues respirations pour tenter de me calmer. J'aurais voulu laisser les évènements qui venaient d'arriver au resto.

J'entrai dans mon appartement avec la ferme intention d'aller dormir. Je me rendis compte que James dormait toujours paisiblement dans ma chambre, je souris face à cette vision. J'allais me blottir contre lui, j'avais besoin de réconfort et il était le seul capable de me le donner.

- Hey… dit-il d'une voix endormie alors que je m'étais couché près de lui. Tu ne travaillais pas?

- Je viens de démissionner…

Il se redressa brusquement.

- Et pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Oh rien, j'étais simplement tanné. Mentis-je

- Tu racontes de la merde. Je veux la vérité, allez!

C'était le désavantage d'avoir une personne qui nous connait trop bien dans son entourage.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai vu Riley…

Il resta muet, pinça les lèvres, sachant très bien que la dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'était d'en discuter en détail.

- Allez vient là! dit-il avant de me serrer contre lui.

Je me blottis davantage sur lui, je trouvai sans difficulté le réconfort que j'avais cherché.

- Merci James… Tu es toujours là quand j'en ai besoin, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.

- Wow… Kris qui devient sentimentale ?

Je lui donner un petit coup dans le ventre puis nous éclatâmes de rire. Puis il reprit son sérieux.

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ma belle.

J'avais raffermi mon étreinte. Dieu que je l'aimais ce mec.

Nous avions passé une journée très agréable, après avoir regardé deux ou trois films on était allé manger dans un petit resto sympa pas trop loin de chez moi, après le souper on a commencé à se préparer pour sortir. Jess nous avait appelés un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour savoir on nous allions sortir ce soir-là, c'était le bar près de chez James qui avait remporté. Ce soir-là j'avais bien l'intention de m'éclater! Je m'étais fait une sacrée beauté, j'avais mis ma robe préférée. Elle était noir moulante et m'arrivait juste un peu sous les fesses sans parler de mon décolleté qui allait jusqu'au nombril. J'enfilai mes escarpins rouge vif qui s'agençaient parfaitement avec mon rouge à lèvres. Et pour terminer, j'avais choisi de boucler mes cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sous mes reins. Je souris satisfaite pour finalement sortir de la salle de bain.

- Je suis prête!

- Il était temps! Soupira James qui leva les yeux au ciel tout en déposant la revue qu'il tenait en main.

- Comment tu me trouves ? dis-je en faisant un tour sur moi-même

- Magnifique qu'est ce que tu crois?

Arrivés au Bar où nous allions régulièrement, James et moi avions marché jusqu'à l'entrée et les _Body Gard _nous laissèrent entrées sans que j'aie à faire la file. Ça pouvait assez bien décrire la fréquence de notre venu ici. Nous étions rendus semblables au V.I.P

- Merci, les gars ! leur dis-je, leur dévoilant mon sourire le plus charmeur.

Ils me sourirent, avant de retourner à leur travail.

Nous allâmes directement au bar.

- Huit tequilas ! s'écria-t-il, au Barman.

- Huit !? m'écriai-je

Il sourit, très heureux.

- C'est ma tournée !

Je ris de bon cœur, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre… Ou des retrouvailles ?**

Nous avions fini notre soirée tous les deux enlacée dans mon lit, dormant comme deux bébés. La veille avait été très mouvementée, mais contrairement à d'habitude, je m'étais réveillé chez moi, à mon plus grand soulagement. Nous nous étions réveillés à 17 :30. Puisque je ne travaillais plus au resto, j'avais pu en profiter. J'aurais aimé avoir les parents de James. Ce dernier n'avait rien à payer sur son appartement, sa voiture, ni même ses dépenses personnelles. Ses parents lui payaient absolument tout. Sa mère était chirurgienne, et son père gynécologue, ils avaient donc les moyens. N'ayant pas besoin d'emploi, James faisait absolument tout ce dont il avait envie de ses temps libres. Ce n'était pas mes parents qui m'auraient permis cela! Je ne pourrais pas me le permettre de toute façon puisque j'avais trop de choses à payer pour ma part.

Renée était enseignante au primaire, dans la ville. Charlie quant à lui était policier. Ils étaient tous les deux très à l'aise financièrement, pourtant cela ne les empêchait pas de m'accorder aucune aide financière. Ma mère me répétait souvent, si ce n'est pas dire tout le temps :

_Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant d'emménager avec ce con de Riley. Tu as voulu être une adulte, alors agis comme telle. Tu ne me verras jamais appelé ma mère ou mon père pour leur demander de l'argent, ton père non plus d'ailleurs!_

Je ne lui avais jamais demandé un sou, alors allez demander pourquoi elle me disait souvent cela. Elle cherchait surement à se justifier en essayant de se déculpabiliser. Puisqu'elle voyait bien que j'avais de la misère à y arriver…mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était que je savais qu'elle avait raison… Je n'aurais jamais dû partir vivre avec Riley… pourtant je l'ai fait. J'ai tout laissé tombé et maintenant, j'étais trop orgueilleuse pour y retourner… D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'étais déjà trop impliquée dans le monde adulte pour y retourner, ça coutait trop cher pour ce que je pouvais me permettre.

James et moi buvions tous les deux notre café à ma table de cuisine, chacun perdu dans nos pensées. Je pensais à comment j'allais faire pour arrivé avec 1 salaire en moins, déjà que j'avais de la misère à arriver avec 3 emploies…

- Sa ne va pas ? me demanda James soucieux.

- Je dois me trouver un autre travail. Soupirais-je.

- Kris, ce n'est pas la peine, tu vas voir tes parents samedi, profite s'en pour leurs demander du fric. Donne une vraie raison à ta mère de toujours t'emmerder avec putain de discours à la con. Dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Comment sais-tu que je vais chez mes parents samedi ? D'ailleurs ce n'est même pas sûr, je n'ai pas donné ma réponse! avais-je demandé sourcils froncés.

Il rit

- Moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai la capacité de me rappeler de mes soirées même si je bois beaucoup!

Les sourcils toujours froncés je le regardais sans vraiment comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

- Hier, tu m'en as parlé. T'as aussi dit que tu allais devoir endurer et je cite : ce trou de cul d'enfoiré à la con. Edward si je me rappelle bien, c'est ça? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui.

J'avais soupiré lourdement. En levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que tout le monde ne fait que parler de lui, Edward est tellement fin, tellement drôle et d'ailleurs il est premier de classe depuis la maternelle, un surdoué cet Edward! Râlais-je en imitant ma mère. C'est le fils des meilleurs amis à mes parents. Continuais-je. Depuis qu'on est jeune, nos parents s'acharnent à vouloir qu'on s'entende bien. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il est plus qu'énervant, il est peut-être très intelligent, mais tu devrais voir sa tête! m'esclaffais-je. Autrefois, il avait un appareil dentaire et il devait constamment l'enlever à table avant de manger, c'était écœurant ! Il s'avait que sa me coupais l'appétit alors bien sûr il le faisait exprès. Il faisait tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir pour me rendre la vie détestable !

Juste repenser à cette période de ma vie suffisait à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

- Ça fait combien de temps de cela ?

- Nous étions tous les deux en sixième année. Autrefois, il habitait dans la ville. Il est déménagé lorsque nous allions débuter le secondaire. Son père avait reçu une promotion dans une autre ville. Depuis je ne les ai pas revus. Ils venaient nous voir de temps en temps après leur déménagement, mais je m'arrangeais toujours pour être absente… dis-je en souriant narquoisement.

- Kris, sa va faire 9 ans de cela ? Tout le monde change. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas croire que tu gardes cette image de lui. Il a notre âge. C'est impossible d'être identique côté physique et mental durant 9 ans.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois ! m'avait-il dit découragé.

- Peu importe, de toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça. Dis-je en me levant. Tu veux encore un peu de café?

La semaine c'était déroulé rapidement, j'étais crevé, je venais tout juste de terminer au bar, il était 1 heure du matin, j'avais constaté avec regret que j'allais vraiment avoir de la misère à arriver avec un salaire en moins… J'avais plus que besoin de cet argent. Parfois sa me soulageais de ne pas aller à l'université, je ne sais pas comment j'y serais arrivé, en fait, non c'est simple, je n'y serais tout simplement pas arrivé.

Je repensai à la visite-surprise de Riley lundi matin au resto… Était-ce réellement une coïncidence?

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir dans _ce_ resto…il y en avait une multitude de choix dans la ville, et bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit à celui que je travaille que ça tombe… Parfois j'avais l'impression que la vie avait une dent contre moi !

Je repensais au regard qu'il m'avait regardé, il avait semblé agréablement surpris. Il était vrai qu'au début de notre relation j'étais assez enrobé surtout durant ma relation avec Riley, je venais même à me demander ce qu'il m'avait trouvé pour sortir avec moi, qu'elle stupide question, c'était pour se faire ma meilleure amie!

Suite à cette trahison, j'avais enfin commencé à faire attention à moi. James m'avait forcé à m'inscrire au gym et on y allait tous les jours ensemble. Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir laissé Riley avoir autant de contrôle sur moi…

J'ai suivi un régime intense. J'ai pratiquement tout perdu, même plus. Tellement que les gens ont cru que j'avais été anorexique ou boulimique. Un truc dans le genre. C'était faux, mais également flatteur, j'étais heureuse que mes efforts paraissent aussi rapidement.

Je me servais des images qui me hantaient comme source de motivation. C'était la rage qui me poussait à persévérer. Suite à cela, j'ai commencé à aller mieux.

Après cet horrible épisode, je n'avais plus revu ni Riley ni Victoria. Ils n'avaient même pas tenté de s'expliquer. Ils étaient restés solidaires à chacun, en ne m'adressant plus la parole. Le lendemain de la haute trahison, alors que j'étais revenu de travailler tard le soir, les choses de Riley n'était plus dans l'appartement. Il était parti. J'avais appris une semaine plus tard, qu'ils étaient tous les deux déménagés hors de la ville. Après tout, peut-être étaient-ils vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre? J'avais trouvé étrange que ce soit Riley qui parte de l'appartement après m'avoir dit qu'il ne voulait plus que je revienne. Mais ce fut plus tard que j'avais réalisé que c'était mon nom qui se trouvait sur le bail. Heureusement. Après tout, c'était moi qui l'avais payé ce fichu appartement.

Apparemment, Ridley était revenu en ville, je me demandais s'il était revenu avec Victoria ? Ça, je n'en avais aucune idée et honnêtement, c'était la dernière chose lui m'intéressait.

J'avais longtemps voulu me venger de ses deux cons. Deux idées m'étaient venues en tête. J'aurais pu coucher avec le meilleur ami de Ridley, ou même l'ex à Victoria. Ou tout simplement, leurs passer dessus avec ma voiture, mais, j'avais un peu plus de respect pour moi-même que cela. Alors je n'avais rien fait… Au lieu de cela, je me servais des autres pour assouvir cette vengeance. À chaque fois que je couchais avec un gars et qu'ensuite je partais sans explication, le laissant seul. Ou bien lorsque des garçons tentaient leurs chances avec moi, en espérant avoir une relation plus… approfondit, autrement dit, une vraie relation de couple. Et bien la déception que je voyais dans leurs yeux, le rejet qu'il pouvait ressentir… Ça me… soulageait…c'était horrible, je le savais très bien. Mais j'étais tout simplement plus capable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Mis à part James.

La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées. Je le sortis et vis le nom de James sur mon afficheur. Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage. Il n'y avait que James pour être capable de me faire sourire après de telles pensées !

- Salut toi! répondis-je avec une soudaine bonne humeur.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour ne pas encore être au Club à cette heure ? M'avait-il hurlé pour être sur d'être entendu à travers le brouhaha du Club. Il avait déjà beaucoup bu, je le sentais dans sa voix.

- J'ai un souper, demain je te rappelle, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la gueule de bois !

- Tu y vas finalement ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... J'imagine que j'irai, ça fait longtemps j'ai vu Carlisle et Esmée et mon père non plus d'ailleurs. Sans oublier que ça ne ferait que donner une raison de plus à ma mère de m'en vouloir… soupirais-je

- Oh allez viens !

- James, ne fait pas l'enfant, et va s'y mollo sur l'alcool!

- Tu ramènes ton beau cul ici au plus vite Kristen Swan sinon je te jure que je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses ! Et d'ailleurs, si tu veux savoir, si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais parce qu'avec moi et tous ces beaux mecs dans la place, il ne te restera que mes restants quand tu arriveras!

Je ris de bon cœur.

- Ce n'est pas tous les gars comme toi qui aimes les queues, ne l'oublies pas ! M'esclaffais-je

- Ta gueule et viens donc ici me le prouver mon cœur !

Je levai les yeux aux ciels.

- Bon d'accord t'as gagné, j'arrive…

J'avais mis le paquet ce soir-là. Encore plus que la veille. Talons haut or, cheveux plats, j'avais appliqué mon plus beau maquillage et sans oublier ma robe la plus sexy. Lorsque j'étais entré dans le Club, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi.

J'avais souri fièrement, j'aimais qu'on me remarque de la sorte. James vint vers moi aussitôt d'un pas chevrotant. Il avait énormément bu. Cela me fit rire. C'était rare qu'il se laissant autant aller.

- Salut ma jolie ! M'avait-il dit en m'enlaçant.

Je ris.

- Tu empestes l'alcool espèce se saoulons!

- T'n'inquiètes pas ce sera ton tour d'ici quelque heure!

Il me tendit un verre de Vodka-Jus d'orange. Avec un air de défi. Je le calai d'un seul coup, je lui rendis en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. Sa ne prit que quelque seconde pour sentir les effets de l'alcool sur moi. J'adorais cela! L'ambiance était déjà très réchauffée. Une tension sexuelle y régnait déjà, c'était palpable. Pourtant aujourd'hui j'avais plutôt envie d'avoir du plaisir avec mes amis.

Je pris plusieurs mojitos, j'étais déjà très, très saoule. J'allais le regretter le lendemain, mais pour le moment, j'avais décidé de n'y porter aucune importance.

Alors que je dansais au milieu de la piste avec James, j'eus besoin d'aller au petit coin. Après avoir avisé James que j'allais à la salle de bain, j'avais entrepris d'y aller. Ça n'avait pas été aisé comme tâches…

Je n'arrivais même pas à marcher en ligne droite, je zigzaguais à travers la foule de monde dans le Club, en m'assurant de ne pas échapper mon ver. Déjà, je faisais trop de choses en même temps, sa demandait toute ma concentration. J'en oubliai de regarder devant moi en chemin j'avais même été obligé de m'arrêter afin de me questionner sur ma destination, j'avais éclaté de rire toute seule.

Alors que j'étais presque arrivé, j'avais brusquement foncé sur quelqu'un, j'avais échappé mon ver sur ma robe durant l'impact. À peine venais-je réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, je l'entendis s'excuser maladroitement.

- Oh, mon dieu, je te demande pardon!

Je relevai mon visage vers la voix masculine qui venait se s'adresser à moi. Il était plus grand que moi, malgré l'absence de lumière, je pouvais constater qu'il était beau, très beau même !

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je ne regardais pas où j'allais! répondis-je maladroitement.

Étrangement, il m'intimidait…

- Et bien on est deux… Je suis désolé, vraiment… Ta robe doit être fichue…

- Bien sûr que non, de toute façon si oui, ta chemise aussi, alors on peut dire qu'on est quitte ?

Il s'éclaffa d'un rire rauque magnifique. Il m'en donna des frissons. Définitivement je devais stopper l'alcool ! Ma résolution ne dura pas très longtemps, juste le temps qu'il ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'en offrir un autre ? me demanda-t-il suivit d'un sourire irrésistible.

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas nécessaire !

- Allez, j'insiste.

Sur ce, il prit ma main et m'entraina au bar. Vu sa démarche, il n'en était pas non plus à son premier ver. Sans protester, je le suivis et risquai de tomber à plusieurs reprises, accrochant des gens au passage. Je riais à en avoir mal au ventre. L'homme devant moi aussi, trouvant a situation bien drôle, je me sentais moins stupide.

Une fois arrivé devant le bar, il prit sa chemise et l'a senti. Je le dévisageai, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça. C'est, alors qui demanda, au Barman, deux mojitos aux fruits.

- T'aurais simplement pu me demander ce que je buvais ? dis-je en riant comprenant qu'il avait senti son chandail pour identifié ce que je buvais.

Il me lança un regard complice. Puis me tendit mon verre. Je le pris d'un seul coup, sous le regard abasourdit du bel inconnu, puis une fois mon verre vide, je le reposai durement sur le comptoir.

- Alors, tu m'invites à danser? l'invitais-je en me levant doucement. Dans mon état, aucun geste brusque n'aurait été conseillé…

Il cala à son tour son verre puis me suivit jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Il sembla au début pas très à l'aise. Il semblait même gêné, ça se voyait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser de la sorte. J'étais donc allé me coller à lui. Mes mains étaient allées à ses hanches, lui imposant ainsi mon rythme. Ses mains à lui allèrent dans le bas de mon dos, et il me rapprocha davantage à lui, me faisant rire. C'était un réflexe purement masculin. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon oreille. J'en oubliai presque la musique, nos corps bougeaient à leurs propres rythmes. Les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient des plus agréables. J'avais laissé ma main vagabonder dans sa nuque, je pouvais sentir sa peau frissonner sous mes doigts.  
J'aimais voir l'effet que j'avais sur le sexe opposé.  
Ses mains allèrent retrouver mon postérieur et il l'empoigna durement. La température de la pièce semblait augmenter plus que permis… J'allai mettre ma main entre nos deux corps bouillants et fit glisser ma main contre son sexe. Un gémissement sourd dans le creux de mon cou accompagna mon mouvement. J'en mouillai aussitôt. Je n'en pouvais plus…

Il fut plus rapide que moi. En se décollant de moi brusquement, il encra son regard envieux dans le mien.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? avait-il demandé pressé.

- Chez toi. Avais-je dit sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Il prit à nouveau ma main et nous fit un passage dans la foule de monde. L'effet de l'alcool était descendu en flèche, je n'avais qu'une seule préoccupation maintenant, je me concentrais sur le besoin de l'avoir en moi. Nous sortîmes du club, tous les deux pressé. Arrivé à la hauteur d'une voiture, il se retourna rapidement et me plaqua contre une voiture. Je sentais ses mains explorer mon corps par-dessus mes vêtements. Sa bouche me laissa mille et une sensations dans mon cou, l'une de mes mains alla dans ses cheveux pour lui intimer de continuer, et l'autre le serrait davantage contre moi.

Mon souffle ainsi que le sien devenaient erratiques.

- J'ai envie de toi. Souffla-t-il toujours dans mon cou.

À ses paroles, j'avais senti tout mon corps être secoué par un frisson. Il s'apprêtait à remonter doucement vers mes lèvres, mais prise de panique, je lui avais dit :

- Pas sur la bouche.

Il avait simplement haussé les épaules, comme hypnotisé par le désir. Nous allâmes ensuite dans sa voiture pour nous diriger vers chez lui. Je me rendis compte qu'une fois garé que nous étions qu'à environ 5 minutes à pied de chez moi.

Lorsque je sortis de la voiture, incapable de resté debout, j'étais tombé dans la pelouse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'éclaffer. Lorsqu'il me vit, il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à son tour. Il se coucha à côté de moi dans l'herbe humide. Nous regardions le ciel.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre nous deux.

- Tu vas surement trouver cela étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaitre. Avait-il dit, sans vraiment attendre de réponse en retour.

Je fus soulagé qu'il aille ressenti cela, parce que j'avais également ressenti cette étrange sensation.

- On a peut-être déjà couché ensemble ?

Je l'avais vu du coin de l'œil hausser les épaules.

- Peut-être.

Je m'étais assise brusquement. Ignorant le décor qui venait de se mettre à tourner autour de moi.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, je crois que je devrais partir…

Il s'était appuyé sur ses coudes et m'avait regardé sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ça fait partie des règles… murmurais-je.

Il avait ri. Mais c'était arrêté lorsqu'il avait vu que j'étais sérieuse.

- Des règles ? avait-il répété plus sérieusement.

- Je ne couche j'avais deux fois avec la même personne, tout comme je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche.

Il semblait confus.

- Et pourquoi ?

Je fus quelque peu prise au dépourvu. On ne m'avait jamais posé la question, à vrai dire, je ne m'étais moi-même jamais posé la question. C'était pour mettre une sorte de barrière entre moi et les gars avec qui je couchais.

- C'est comme ça. Avais-je répondu évasivement.

Il semblait prendre cela très au sérieux.

- Au fond, c'est juste une façon de te protéger. Tu ne veux pas avoir mal, j'imagine. Je me trompe ?

Je n'avais rien répondu, je m'étais simplement recouché dans l'herbe pour regarder le ciel rempli d'étoile.

- Et… Ces drôles de règles, il y en a d'autres? Demanda-t-il légèrement amusé

- On rentre ? avais-je simplement dit, en espérant qu'il comprenne que je n'avais pas envie de répondre à cette question.

Il devait avoir comprit, car nous nous étions levés, l'ambiance était subitement retournée à la fête j'avais de nouveau la tête qui tournait et des fous rires qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment. Son appart semblait joli, c'était difficile d'apercevoir quelque chose avec toutes ses boites qui obstruaient les pièces.

- Tu viens d'emménager ? lui demandais-je en jetant un regard rapide sur l'ensemble de l'appartement.

- Ouais, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? m'avait-il répondu en enlevant ses souliers et son manteau, tout en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

- De l'eau, s'il te plait.

Il me lança une bouteille d'eau que j'attrapai avec justesse. Mes réflexes étaient drôlement affaiblis à cause de l'alcool. Ça le fit rire. Un rire mielleux, ça sonnait comme une musique à mes oreilles.

- Merci. Soufflais-je en guise de remerciement.

- désolé pour le… rangement.

J'avais ri doucement.

- C'est correct, avec vous les gars, il ne faut pas trop en demander de toute façon ! avais-je dit en riant.

Il prit un air faussement offusqué.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire au juste ça ?

- Vous êtes paresseux, le ménage ce n'est pas vraiment votre truc! éclatais-je de rire.

- C'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas oublier les autres domaines dans lesquels on excelle ! m'avait-il répondu malicieux en se rapprochant de moi.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait insinuer par là, mais j'avais envie de jouer le jeu.

- Ah oui ? Et de quels domaines s'agit-il au juste ?

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

Il était maintenant qu'à quelque centimètre de mon visage. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Mon corps hurlait pour son touché.

Ses mains allèrent sous mon chandail, me procurant de merveilleuses sensations. Sa tête alla dans mon cou le parsemant de légers baisers comme il l'avait fait dans le stationnement du club. J'en frissonnai de plaisir. J'allai empoigner sa chevelure en bataille et le rapprochai de moi, alors qu'il prenait mes seins en coupe pour les malaxer.

Il nous guida hâtivement vers sa chambre à coucher. En chemin, je m'étais appliqué à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, une fois torse nu devant moi, j'avais pris le temps d'admirer son corps d'Apollon. C'était… Wow ! Ses muscles étaient sculptés à la perfection, sans parler de son teint caramel. Il avait de larges épaules, ce gars avait un corps de rêve!

J'embrassai sensuellement chaque parcelle de son torse, laissant parfois ma langue le gouter au passage, comme je m'en doutais, il goutait merveilleusement bon. Je remontai doucement vers son cou, il retenta à nouveau de m'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais à nouveau, je refusai.

- Saleté de règles stupides ! Jura-t-il

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Ferme-la, et montre-moi que j'ai bien fait de venir jusqu'ici! Le taquinais-je

- Oh, mais c'était bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ma jolie!

Plus rapide que moi, il enleva ma robe et dans un même temps, son pantalon. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux en sous-vêtement. Alors que lui me dévorait du regard, je fixais son énorme érection à travers son boxer.

J'en étais maintenant sur, je n'allais pas regretter d'être venu jusqu'ici.

Je le sentis s'avancer vers moi, et me fit tomber doucement sur son lit. Enfin nous y voilà! pensais-je. Il faisait complètement noir dans sa chambre, nous allions devoir nous fier à nos autres sens. J'étais étendue sur le lit, impatiente de sentir son toucher. Ses doigts trouvèrent l'agrafe de ma brassière. Son touché laissa dernière lui des marques invisibles, des marques brulantes. Je l'avais senti se mettre en califourchon sur moi. Mettant nos sexes en contact, j'étais plus qu'impatiente de le recevoir en moi! J'en avais marre qu'il nous fait attendre.

Il prit l'un mes mamelons dans sa bouche, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Il le tortura de manière fabuleuse, le mordillant, le suçotant. Je bougeais impatiemment sous lui. J'avais soupiré brusquement, lui signalant qu'il pouvait cesser les préliminaires, j'étais déjà plus que prête à le recevoir en moi. Son petit manège était très agréable, seulement, il n'était pas suffisant, j'en voulais plus, toujours plus!

- Impatiente ? avait-il soufflé d'une voix rauque à quelque millimètre de ma bouche.

Je gémis en guise de réponse. Il s'éloigna et je l'entendis appliquer un préservatif. Quelque seconde plus tard, il retrouva sa position initiale, je pouvais par contre sentir sa totale nudité. Quelque seconde plus tard je m'impatientai de nouveau, je levai mes hanches vers lui, mais que faisait-il, il attendait après quoi au juste putain ?

Je grognai de frustration et le griffai dans le dos. Son thorax s'était secoué par son rire.

Il jouait avec moi, pourtant, je n'avais aucune envie de jouer. Je voulais baiser point final.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à la fin merde ? gémissais-je furieuse.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sensuellement

- Ne joue pas aux cons, tu sais ce que je veux!

Cette attente était insupportable, je voulais le sentir en moi. Maintenant! Je le sentis glisser sa main entre nos deux corps et il caressa doucement mon entré, faisant des ronds sur mon clitoris, des gémissements s'échappait malgré moi, mon bassin avança de lui-même vers la main habille de cet apollon.

- Oh putain c'est bon!... avais-je gémi

Il me relâcha aussitôt. Puis il installa son membre à mon entrée. Je pleurnichais presque, je bougeais empressée, ma respiration irrégulière ne faisait que davantage me trahir.

- Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu veux, et je le ferai ma belle! avait-il dit de façon complètement érotique et provocante.

Il allait me rendre folle ! J'avançai à nouveau mes hanches vers lui, ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'entendre prononcer ces mots. Il mordilla mon lobe d'oreille, et y chuchota :

- Dis-le…

À ses mots, j'avais senti son gland à mon entrée, ça me fit perdre la tête !

- Baise-moi putain ! Râlais-je sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Il grogna de contentement et de satisfaction. Je le détestais. Il entra en moi d'un profond de rein, nous lâchâmes un long gémissement en cœur. C'était… wow!

À chaque va-et-vient, je pouvais empêcher mes hanches de le suivre, je n'étais plus en contrôle de mon corps, le plaisir me guidait complètement.

- Oh putain! avait-il gémi dans mon cou.

À chaque aller-retour, le plaisir devenait de plus en plus intense, je ne retenais plus les cris ni même les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ma bouche.

Mes ongles griffaient profondément ses avant-bras à côté de ma tête, sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Ses mes jambes allèrent entourer son bassin, pour lui permettre d'aller encore plus loin. Nos gémissements devenaient de plus en plus pressants, l'orgasme montait en moi, telle une boule puissante.

Je le sentis poser ses lèvres dans mon cou et le sucer. Si j'en avais eu la force, je l'en avais empêché, mais le plaisir était trop grand, il m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit par moi-même. Subitement, je sentis l'orgasme s'emparer de mon corps en entier, tous mes membres s'étaient crispés, jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Nous jouîmes ensemble, gémissant fortement. C'était formidable. Tellement puissant comme sensation.

Il se retira ensuite de moi, et se laissa tombé sur le coté, sa avait été le meilleur coup à VIE ! Mais bien sûr je ne lui dirais pas, sa semblait être le gars à ce prendre la tête pour un rien.

L'un à côté de l'autre en sueur, nous essayions de reprendre nos souffles, pas facile après un tel échange! À ma plus grande surprise, il ne s'était pas endormi comme la plupart des garçons après avoir couché avec une fille.

- Combien il y en a?

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, curieuse.

- Combien il a de quoi ?

- De ces règles, combien il y en a?

J'avais ri doucement.

- Ça n'a aucune importance.

- Je veux vraiment savoir. Insista-t-il en s'appuyant sur un coude pour me regarder.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je suis juste curieux.

J'avais été un long moment silencieuse.

- 3… I règles.

Sa respiration était lente et profonde. Je m'étais lentement tourné vers lui et je m'étais rendu compte qu'il dormait. J'avais souri doucement puis m'était levé le plus subtilement possible, je ne voulais pas le réveiller en m'en partant.

Je ne pouvais pas rester, premièrement j'avais un souper le lendemain et deuxièmement, contrairement à d'habitude je ne voulais ne pas prendre la chance de le voir lorsqu'il me verrait partir. C'était la première fois, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue je craignais qu'il soit blessé…

J'avais habilement pris ma robe et étais sortie rapidement. Alors que j'allais refermer la porte derrière moi, je l'avais entendu me demander d'une voix endormie :

- C'est contre les règles de rester, je paris ?

- Rendors-toi…

- Je peux au moins savoir ton nom ? tenta-t-il.

Je souris légèrement.

- Bonne nuit bel inconnu… murmurais-je avant de refermer la porte dernière moi. Avec un certain… regret.

L'air frais de l'extérieur me fit un bien fou. J'inspirai profondément et commença la courte marche qui m'attendait avant d'arriver à mon appartement. Je me sentais quelque peu triste. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais aimé rester plutôt que de partir…une sensation tellement étrange pour moi, c'était comme si je retrouvais des sentiments perdus depuis… un long moment. C'était une très mauvaise chose !

Je décidai d'oublier cette soirée. J'avais décidé de penser plutôt à la journée qui m'attendait demain avec mes parents, je n'avais pas hâte du tout de voir ma famille, j'allais devoir arriver en avant-midi comme d'habitude. Pensais-je avec lassitude. Dure journée en perspective…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4. Un souper hors de l'ordinaire.**

Je me réveillai avec un sourire joyeux, face à la nuit chaude que je venais de vivre. Jamais ça ne m'avait autant ennuyé de devoir suivre mes putains de règles, il avait été un sacré bon coup

Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je m'empressai de répondre.

- Allô !?

- Bonjour ! entendis-je, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Hey James, sa va ?

- Oui toujours, rien ne pourrait m'enlever ma bonne humeur !

Je fronçai les sourcils, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait une attitude assez étrange et beaucoup trop enchantée, pour une heure aussi tôt du matin.

- Tout va bien ? lui demandai-je, en me levant de mon lit.

Il rit, était-il saoul, ou même drogué ?

- C'était la plus belle nuit de mon existence ! s'écria-t-il.

J'eus mal légèrement à mon oreille et roulai mes yeux, exaspérés.

- Tu dis toujours cela, James… Après chaque fois que tu couches avec un gars.

Il soupira exagérément dans le téléphone.

- Mais cette fois, c'est vrai !

- Tu dis toujours ça aussi. Dis-je en riant.

Il soupira à nouveau.

- Hé ! Où étais-tu, hier soir ? Tu as complètement disparu !

Je raclai ma gorge, quelque souvenir de la veille m'était revenu à ses paroles.. Un sourire béat s'installa à nouveau dans ma figure. C'était fou de voir comment une bonne baise pouvait remonter le moral !

- Tu n'as tout de même pas été dans les toilettes toute la soirée ! s'esclaffa-t-il, faisant en sorte que je sorte de mes pensées.

Je ris à mon tour.

- Mais non, imbécile ! On est allé chez lui.

- Sur 10? Me demanda-t-il

Je ris et roulai les yeux au ciel.

- Si je pouvais donner plus au que 10 je le ferais, ça te donne une idée?

- Alors je ne suis pas le seul qui a passé une sacrée soirée apparemment à ce que je vois!

Nous avions tous les deux éclaté de rire.

- Alors, tu vas chez tes parents aujourd'hui ou pas?

- Ouais, je travaille à 23h au Bar. Ronchonnais-je.

- Jess et moi on va venir te tenir compagnie comme d'habitude!

- Comme si vous aviez le choix! avais-je dit en riant.

- C'est de la merde que tu travailles les samedis.

- C'est les plus grosses journées au bar James, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester chez moi à manger du popcorn devant un film merdique?

- On sait jamais, peut-être que tu te serais décidé enfin à devenir sage ! avait-il dit en riant.

- Ma vie serait drôlement ennuyante !

Il s'éclaffa.

- Et moi dont! Bon allez je te laisse. On se voit plus tard, Bisous! me salua-t-il.

- À plus, ne fait pas trop de connerie d'ici là.

- Regarde qui parle!

Il rit puis raccrochai. Je l'imitai. Il était parfois assez stupide, mais il me faisait rire et il était un ami exceptionnel. Je ne serais probablement rien sans lui et je m'ennuierais grossièrement…

Il était 10h et j'avais toujours la gueule de bois, c'était horrible. J'étais allé directement sous la douche. Après m'être préparé soigneusement, mais rapidement, je me dépêchai à partir, il était déjà 3h. Je m'analysai une dernière fois dans la glace. J'avais laissé mes cheveux à leur naturel, je m'étais subtilement maquillé. Ma tenue était des plus convenables pour un souper chez mes parents, j'étais vêtu d'un pantalon noir, moulant et d'une camisole blanche, en dentelle dans le dos. Satisfaite, je partis en direction de ma maison d'enfance. En chemin j'étais arrêté chercher un bouquet de fleurs pour ma mère et une bouteille de porto pour mon père, je savais qu'il en raffolait. Je pris une bouteille de vin rouge au passage par politesse et j'en profitai pour me prendre de quoi me préparer des mojitos, une bouteille de vin rouge par politesse, de quoi me préparer des Mojitos. Au cas où la soirée serait plus pénible que je ne me l'imaginais.

À 3h15 j'étais garée devant l'entrée. Je sortis rapidement de ma voiture et allai cogner à la porte

- Kristen ! Toujours aussi ponctuelle à ce que je vois. Tu ne m'avais toujours pas donné de réponse, j'ai cru que tu nous accorderais ton absence comme d'habitude?

- Je suis contente de te voir aussi, maman, soupirai-je.

Elle ne changerait donc jamais… Elle me débarrassa de mes sacs et les fleurs sans un mot puis déposai le tout à l'intérieur. Alors que j'entrais à mon tour, elle dit :

- Toujours pas de compagnon? avait-elle demandé en feignant de regarder derrière moi.

À croire que chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était destiné à me blesser, ça avait l'air de lui faire très plaisir.

- Comme tu peux voir, je suis seule. Avais-je dit en riant sarcastiquement.

Je tentai de me calmer. Elle soupira en secouant la tête, désapprobatrice.

- Les filles de ton âge normalement ont tout un copain… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?

Je soupirai désespérée, et claquai la porte derrière moi.

- Ce doit être parce que je ne suis pas normal, que veux-tu, on ne peut pas tous être parfait comme toi maman !

Elle prit son air offusqué, déposa furieusement ses poings sur ses hanches et me fixa d'un regard autoritaire, comme si j'aurais été une gamine de quinze ans, rentrée saoule après une fête.

- Carlisle et Esmée sont déjà ici, tu pourrais s'il te plaît faire semblant que tu sais vivre pendant cette toute petite soirée? Ne me gronda-t-elle pas trop fort afin de s'assurer que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

- Kristen ? C'est toi ?

Je me tournai vers mon père qui m'accueillit avec bonheur dans ses bras.

- Papa!

Je l'enlaçai fermement, plus qu'heureuse de le revoir.

- Je suis si content de te voir !

- Moi aussi, papa !

Il me regarda de haut en bas, me couvant d'un regard rempli de fierté.

- Comme tu changes. Tu deviens plus magnifique chaque jour !

Je souris face à son compliment. J'avais toujours beaucoup plus apprécié mon père à ma mère. Contrairement à ma mère, nous étions capables d'avoir une discussion agréable sans que sa finisse en engueulade. Charlie me ressemblait beaucoup plus, c'était ce pour quoi nous étions aussi complices lui et moi. Ma mère quant à elle était tellement déçu et en désaccord avec mes choix de vie qu'elle en avait oublié l'amour inconditionnel qu'un parent devait avoir pour son enfant.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ma chérie ?

- Je suis toujours la même.

- Sa fait longtemps que tu es venu nous voir !

- Je sais… je suis vraiment occupé avec le travail…

- Si tu n'avais pas lâché l'école, tu n'aurais pas à autant travailler. Murmura ma mère dans sa barbe.

- Renée, je t'en pris, ne recommence pas avec ça ! dit Charlie furieux.

- Ne tardez pas s'il vous plaît, nos invités attendent dans la cuisine!

Elle partit, offusquée que personne ne pense comme elle. Me laissant seule avec Charlie.

- Et puis ton livre, comment il avance ? me demanda-t-il curieux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Papa, je n'écris plus, ça fait bien longtemps déjà, et tu le sais…

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour recommencer. M'avait-il dit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Quand j'étais adolescente, j'écrivais pour le plaisir, et mon père adorait lire ce que je composais. Lorsque j'ai arrêté, il était plus que peiné… Depuis il gardait espoir que je continue…

Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras et me serra fortement.

- Tu nous as manqué…

Je ris doucement en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Parle pour toi…

- Oh allons, ne dit pas ça. Allez vient, il y en a qui sont impatient de te voir!

Nous partîmes en direction de la cuisine. Carlisle et Esmée étaient assis à table avec ma mère, à leur vu je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire comme une gamine, ça faisait si longtemps! À mon arrivée ils s'étaient tous deux levés puis serrés.

- Comme tu as changé Kris, tu es magnifique! Me complimenta Esmée

- Tu es à peine reconnaissable! avait continué Carlisle réellement ahuri.

- Merci beaucoup, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est vu! dis-je en riant.

J'étais vraiment heureuse à ce moment… Je me sentais bien. Alors que ma mère était en train de mettre mes fleurs dans un vase, Esmée s'était exclamée.

- Oh wow, mais quel joli bouquet, de qui vient-il, ne me dit pas que Charlie c'est enfin décidé à devenir romantique?!

Tout le monde s'esclaffa, mise à part ma mère. Cette dernière répondit d'un ton frôlant la méchanceté :

- Non c'est Kristen, c'est surement pour ce faire pardonner de venir aussi rarement.

Elle installa un malaise énorme dans la cuisine. Personne n'osait parler après ça. Mais quel tact!

- Edward ne devait pas être ici ? demandais-je pour changer de sujet et faire disparaitre cette tension désagréable.

Nous fûmes aussitôt interrompus ou plutôt sauvés par un cognement à la porte. Ma mère essuya ses mains sur son tablier puis partit ouvrir, suivie de tous.

- En parlant du loup, ce doit être lui, dit Carlisle en souriant mal à l'aise.

Ma mère avait ouvert la porte et on l'avait vu s'approcher d'un pas décontracter vers la maison. Il portait des jeans noirs avec un chandail gris ainsi qu'une veste de cuir. Ses lunettes Rayban s'agençaient parfaitement avec le tout. Sa faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu, pourtant, j'aurais pu jurer que je le connaissais. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'Edward que j'avais connu plus jeune. Mais alors là, vraiment pas!

Une fois arrivé dans l'entrée, il retira ses lunettes et je pus voir ce regard émeraude. _Ce_ regard…_ses_ lèvres pulpeuses, _ce_ corps, _ces_ cheveux en bataille…

Lui? Edward? On me faisait marcher c'était évidant.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je fus incapable de le relâcher. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter pendant un bref instant pour finalement battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Ma gorge fut sèche et j'avais l'impression que tous les muscles de mon corps venaient de me lâcher d'un seul coup.

C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Je devais être dans une putain cauchemars ?

Nous nous fixâmes sans dire un seul mot, réalisant chacun de notre côté qui était la personne devant nous. J'avais couché avec le fils de la meilleure amie à ma mère. Nous avions été traités comme des frères et sœurs toute notre vie… Et nous. Avions. BAISER. Non pas seulement baiser! Ça avait été mon meilleur coup à vie, je sentais tout mon corps le désirer simplement en le regardant. J'avais le gout de me cacher sous le plancher, de disparaitre. C'était horrible!

- Kri… Kristen?! souffla-t-il.

- Edward…

Les regards de nos parents étaient posés sur nous, ne comprenant pas ce qui se déroulait. Un énorme malaise emplissait la pièce. Plus gros encore que celui dans la cuisine avec ma mère. Lorsque je relâchai finalement son regard, je ne fus plus capable de le regarder, sentant mes joues s'empourprer. Je fixai un point sur le plancher, sentant la honte me ronger de l'intérieur. Alors qu'il saluait tout le monde, j'en profitai pour m'éclipser dans la cuisine.

J'entendis Edward, s'éclipser avec rapidité vers la cuisine après s'être excusé auprès de nos parents. J'étais face au levier, les yeux fermés, et j'espérais me réveiller dans les plus brefs délais! Je devais me calmer, reprendre le contrôle. Je fermai mes yeux, essayant de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur moi-même. Finalement la soirée n'allait pas du tout se dérouler comme je l'avais prévu. Quelque seconde plus tard, je le sentis derrière moi.

- Kristen… ?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et en respirant fortement, je me tournai vers lui, affichant un air nonchalant.

- Oui ?

Il s'approcha plus près de moi, son visage face aux miens. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'inspirer son parfum, j'en fus comme ensorceleur, tous ces souvenirs qui me revinrent en tête. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien avec lui que j'avais couché la veille. Je le désirais plus qu'il l'aurait fallu. Seule sa présence suffisait à me rendre humide, mon corps en réclamait le sien.

- Est-ce que…

- Oui, le coupai-je, sachant déjà la question qu'il allait me poser.

Il rit silencieusement, il semblait amusé et abasourdi. Je fus automatiquement choquée.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Ce n'est pas du tout amusant crétin ?!

Il rit de plus belle. Après un certain instant, il retrouva son sérieux, il releva les yeux vers moi. C'est yeux verts émeraude me fixèrent d'un air malicieux et afficha un sourire en coin, des plus craquant.

- Tu sais ce qui est le plus amusant ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque alors qu'il s'approcha dangereusement près de moi.

Je déglutis péniblement. Le contrôle de moi-même ne tenait qu'à un fil.

- Quoi ?

- C'est que t'as toujours envie de moi, répondit-il, toujours muni de son sourire espiègle.

Il s'approcha trop près de mes lèvres, qui elles me hurlaient qu'une chose !

Alerte ! Alerte ! Pourtant, j'étais resté planté là, incapable de bouger. C'était comme si j'étais paralysé.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Dis-je en soupirant fortement.

Son visage dévia vers mon oreille et il y respira comme il l'avait si bien fait la vieille. Mais je rêve ? Il le faisait exprès !?

- Même si tu refuses de l'avouer, je sais que j'ai raison et d'ailleurs tu le sais aussi… murmura-t-il.

Je pus finalement reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et le poussai pour partir vers le salon, un endroit sécuritaire, endroit ou je pourrais très efficacement me changer les idées. Enfin… je l'espérais.

Je m'installai sur le sofa et essayai de calmer mes ardeurs. Je sentais une boule dans mon bas ventre qui ne désirait seulement d'être soulagé par les mains habilles d'Edward ou encore mieux…. Sa magnifique bouche… uuuhm…

- Kristen! Dis ma mère très fort.

Je sortis brusquement de ma rêverie.

- Tout va bien? Ça fait 4 fois que je t'appelle?

Je hochai la tête. Et mordilla ma lèvre nerveusement. Là dernière chose que j'avais envie était que nos parents sachent pour nous deux.

Elle pinça les lèvres, en fronçant les sourcils avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à la conversation. Elle savait que je ne lui dirais rien. Ce ne fut pas long avant de voir Edward entrer dans le salon. Il marchait gracieusement, tel un félin prêt à attaquer... Évidemment, il vint s'asseoir près de moi… trop près de moi. Je soupirai, agacée. Je m'étais levé rapidement irrité par ses enfantillages, puis j'étais retournée à la cuisine. J'entrepris d'ouvrir ma bouteille de mojito déjà préparé. J'avais bien fait de l'apporter, tout compte fait, j'allais en avoir grand besoin! J'en versai dans mon verre puis en prit une très grande gorgée pour finalement retourner au salon d'un pas lourd.

- Tu n'en offres pas aux gens ? me demanda ma mère offusquée par mon manque de respect.

Il était vrai que ce n'était pas poli, mais sa faisait déjà un moment que j'avais arrêté de penser en fonction de la courtoisie, surtout en présence de ma mère. J'avais compris un peu trop tard que même si je lui apportais la lune, elle trouvait quand même un moyen pour me montrer que j'aurais pu faire mieux. Peu importe ce que je faisais, je ne faisais que la décevoir.

Je roulai des yeux avant d'en proposer aux autres.

- J'en prendrais bien un. Répondit Edward en me souriant fière de son coup.

Il se leva et vint vers moi, toujours muni de son sourire arrogant. Il me suivit dans la cuisine. Au comptoir, je dus me concentrer pour verser le liquide dans son verre. Sa présence me déstabilisait au point d'en être ridicule.

Soudain, deux mains fortes m'entourèrent les hanches. Je crus perdre l'équilibre tellement la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce était puissante. Il m'attira contre son corps musclé, et respira doucement dans le creux de mon cou, sa respiration était chaude et envoûtante. Je sentis ma respiration devenir irrégulière, j'étais incapable de le repousser, à nouveau c'était comme si j'étais paralysé. Il me serrait toujours aussi étroitement contre lui. J'avais pris une grande bouffée d'air, et fermai les yeux. À cet instant même, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour son touché. Pour qu'il me prenne là maintenant sur ce comptoir. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi… Ça devenait incontrôlable !

J'ouvris les promptement yeux et remarquai ce que je faisais. La situation était complètement ridicule ! J'étais complètement ridicule.

- Arrête, dis-je, d'un ton que je voulais ferme, mais moi-même je n'étais pas convaincu par mon ordre.

J'aurais tant aimé le sentir à nouveau en moi…sentir son toucher, ses lèvres contre la peau… Je secouai la tête doucement. C'était contre les règles…

Je me dépêchai à sortir de son étreinte, puis sortis de la cuisine presque en courant. Arrivé dans le salon

Ma mère et les autres étaient déjà prêts pour s'installer manger. Le souper était déjà prêt, il nous restait donc tous à nous asseoir à table. Alors qu'Esmée aidait ma mère à mettre la table et que Carlisle discutait à table avec Charlie, j'étais allé à la salle de bain. J'avais une de ses chaleurs! Je savais parfaitement qui en était la cause… Les images de la veille me revenaient sans cesse en tête, j'allais devenir folle!

- Calme-toi Kristen, ressaisis-toi merde! m'étais-je dit en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir.

J'inspirai, et expirai plusieurs fois, après de longues minutes, j'avais finalement retrouvé mon état normal. Je sortis donc de la salle de bain et tombai nez à nez avec Edward. Sans grande surprise, tous mes efforts étaient tombés à l'eau. Le faisait-il exprès ou quoi?

- Sa va? Tu as l'air… tendu? avait-il dit avec son sourire en coin.

Je fulminais de l'intérieur. Ressentait-il la même que chose moi ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour le découvrir. Je le pris par le collet de son chandail et l'entrainai dans la salle de bain, en prenant soin de bien verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Ses prunelles s'étaient noircies en moins de deux. Il n'en resta pas moins surpris. Décidément, il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Je le plaquai contre la porte et fis circulai mes doigts sur son torse, l'avais glissé sous son chandail. Sans le relâcher des yeux. Je sentis sa peau frémir sous mes doigts. Je fis glisser mes mains près de son pantalon il s'était aussitôt raidi. Il était terriblement excité et le voir ainsi me donnait un… plaisir énorme. Ma main massa l'érection à travers son pantalon. Il avait appuyé sa tête contre la porte et ferma ses yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à mes caresses. Sa respiration était devenue haletante. Je profitai du moment pour me mettre à genoux devant son désir maintenant très apparent, je l'embrassai par-dessus son jeans. Mon geste lui avait arraché un gémissement. Puis doucement, je m'étais relevé jusqu'à son oreille et y murmurai :

- Tu sais ce qui est encore plus amusant? C'est que tu as encore envie de moi. Avais-je dit en répétant les mêmes paroles qu'il m'avait dites plus tôt.

Il avait ouvert les yeux, son simple regard m'embrasa entièrement. Ce fut le coup de grâce, il empoigna mes hanches et me souleva durement. Pour me posai sur le levier. J'attachai mes jambes autour de son basin et dus me contenir lorsque je sentis son membre tendu contre ma féminité. Nos nez se touchaient et il me regarda, fiévreusement.

- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ma belle?

J'allai tout près de sa bouche, mais me retirer rapidement par la suite. Je devais cesser ce petit manège parce que sinon j'allais moi-même me prendre à mon propre jeu. J'étais sortie de son emprise et le fixai, victorieuse.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé!

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil avant de sortir, il me jeta un regard noir, puis claqua la porte brutalement derrière moi, bien sûr il devait attendre de se…calmer, avant de sortir de là, j'étais fière de moi. Je m'étais presque rendu à la cuisine en gambadant, telle une gamine. Mais ce fut plus fort que moi.

J'allais m'installer à la table. Nous mangions du spaghetti, nous attendions tous patiemment Edward pour commencer à manger.

- Où est-il ? me demanda Esmée.

- Il devrait bientôt arriver… avais-je dit en pinçant les lèvres. J'avais essayé de masquer mon sourire

Après un moment, il arriva et se plaça sur la chaise, en face de moi. Il m'incendiait du regard. Je venais tout juste de mettre de l'huile sur du feu. La guerre était officiellement déclarée, tu voulais jouer Edward, alors jouons!

- Tout va bien, Edward !? demandai-je, faussement soucieuse.

Il me sourit malicieusement, et dit :

- Moi, évidemment, et toi sa va? J'ai vu que tu avais une blessure au cou ? Comment c'est arrivé?

Oh la vache ! C'était un coup bas, celui-là… et merde! J'avais tenté de masquer cette horrible sucette qu'il m'avait faite la veille avec du fond de teint. Le maquillage devait probablement s'être dissipé depuis. C'est évidant qu'il l'avait vu puisque c'était ce salaud qui me l'avait fait! Ce n'était pas du loyal de jouer à ça devant nos parents… Je me sentis soudainement comme une enfant sous les regards curieux de nos parents. Je mis ma main instinctivement dessus.

Il avait souri de plus belle, devant mon expression embarrassée.

- C'est vrai, Kristen. C'est comme si on t'avait fait une sucette!? avait dit ma mère d'un ton réprobateur.

Mon visage s'enflamma et j'incendiai Edward du regard, ce dernier trouvait tout cela bien amusant évidemment!

- Je… je me suis brûlé, ce n'est rien. Répondis-je évasivement.

Edward rigola discrètement.

- Avec quoi!? questionna-t-il aussitôt faussement inquiet.

Putain j'allais le tuer! Il savait qu'il me mettait en rogne. Je pris de grandes respirations.

- En quoi ça te regarde toi de toute façon ? lui répondis-je sèchement.

- Kristen ! Sois polie, et moi aussi j'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce qui t'est arrivé!? Objecta ma mère.

Non, mais quelle pagaille !

- Avec mon fer plat?! C'est fini l'interrogatoire?

Edward riait sans se gêner !

Rira bien qui rira le dernier, mon pauvre Edward! Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser vaincre par cet imbécile! Mon regard dévia sur ses avant-bras, qui étaient déposés sur la table, des marques rouge vif étaient restées dues aux griffures que je lui avais faites la veille. Voilà! Je te tenais Edward Cullen. Je souris satisfaite avant de dire :

- Et toi ? D'où viennent ses égratignures sur tes avant-bras? Ça a l'air de faire mal?

Il cessa net de rire et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il cacha ses bras sous la table. Tous les regards qui étaient plus tôt sur moi étaient dorénavant sur lui.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste des petites blessures…

- Bien sûr que non! Carlisle tu crois que ça pourrait s'infecter? Dis-je en me levant pour aller regarder les marques que j'avais moi-même faites sur les bras d'Edward.

J'empoignai son poignet, mais il résista

- Non sa va, je vous le dis ce n'est rien. Tu peux aller te rasseoir Kris croit moi. Il avait dit cette dernière phrase plus durement.

Comme il ne me laissa toujours pas prendre son bras, j'effleurai du bout des doigts son sexe, il échappa un petit gémissement, mais toussa ensuite, pour ne pas que nos parents ne se rendent compte de rien.

- Oh… ça doit drôlement faire mal tout cela, dis-je maintenant qu'il m'avait laissé prendre son bras. Regardez Carlisle.

Son père observa, et je fus automatique fixée par le regard furieux d'Edward. Je j'ignorai superbement.

- Comment c'est arrivé Edward? Demanda sa mère curieuse

- Ça va! Ça ne fait pas mal! dit-il brusquement en retirant son poignet pour le remettre sous la table.

- Faite dont attention vous deux. Mais c'est beau de vous voir si proche. Dis mon père heureux.

Je lui souris avant de retourner m'installer sur ma chaise, très contente de moi-même. Lors du repas, Edward avait été tendu et perdu dans ses pensées. Je mordis mes lèvres pour cacher mon amusement. Quelque minute après que le repas ait commencé, je profitai du moment puisque nos parents étaient tous bien concentrés sur leur conversation, et je déposai mon pied contre sa cheville. Il leva son regard surpris vers moi. Je fis doucement glisser mon pied tout le long de sa jambe. Il se raidit davantage, tout en essayant de se tenir en place. Je souris malicieusement, tandis que mon pied continuait de monter. Il appuya aussitôt ses jointures contre sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Lorsque mon pied arriva auprès de son sexe, je redescendis mon pied, je le vis aussitôt se détendre.

Il échappa un soupir, avant de me lancer un regard qui trahissait tout le désir qu'il ressentait il semblait aussi excité que moi. Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. J'avais réalisé à quel point il avait une forte emprise sur moi. Un simple regard enflammait mon bas ventre

On s'était fixés longuement, sachant très bien ce que l'autre voulait. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, la tension sexuelle dans ma cuisine me faisait complètement flipper, je craignais même que nos parents ne s'en aperçoivent.

- Edward, je dois te parler en privé, maintenant! dis-je, en me levant.

Sans un mot, il se leva à son tour, et me suivit sous les regards curieux de nos parents.

Je marchai rapidement vers les escaliers et montai les marches 2 par 2, tandis qu'Edward me collait aux Basques, bouillants. Je marchais jusqu'aux toilettes. Avant même d'être arrivé, il m'empoigna et me colla fermement au mur. Son visage était à quelques millimètres du mien. Ses mains saisirent mes hanches pour me coller davantage à lui, je pouvais aisément sentir l'imposante bosse dans son pantalon.

Ses mains commencèrent à me caresser, débutant sous mon chandail. Je perdis tous mes moyens. Mes mains en firent de même. Une de ses mains alla sous mon pantalon et avec rapidité et agilité, il se dirigea vers mon clitoris pour le masser. J'échappai un soupir. Habillement, il inséra un doigt, et puis deux en moi. Cette fois, je pus retenir un gémissement. J'agrippai ses cheveux et appuyai ma tête contre le mur. C'était tellement bon. Il était tellement habile. Sa cadence se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Plusieurs gémissements échappèrent à mon contrôle. C'était plus fort que moi. J'avais chaud, et ma respiration était plus qu'irrégulière. J'étais si près de l'Apogée, mes mains serraient le dos d'Edward... À quelque seconde de l'orgasme, il stoppa tout. Il alla déposer un léger baiser sur mon cou, en remontant sa bouche vers mon oreille.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser gagner aussi facilement?

Je le fusillai du regard. Abasourdis. Son corps se décolla du mien. J'avais les jambes engourdies. Il me souriait fièrement, avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de partir comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je restai dans le corridor, seule. Comme je l'avais fait plutôt dans la salle de bain avec lui. L'absence de ses touchés laissa un vide, sur ma peau. J'attendis quelques instants, permettant à mon cœur de cesser de battre aussi fort et descendis en bas. Une fois arrivé, tout le monde nettoyait la vaisselle, j'avais donc aussi empoigné une serviette et les aidai sous le regard d'Edward. J'étais vraiment en colère.

Vers la fin de la soirée, les effets de l'alcool étaient très apparents pour chacun de nous. Y comprit moi. Nous étions tous installés dans le salon à parler de tout et de rien. Edward était assis à mes côtés et lui aussi était légèrement saoul. Nos petites âneries avaient pris fin suite à la vaisselle. La chaleur qu'il dégageait et son odeur ne cessaient pas pour autant de m'envouter. Mais nous avions pris une pause, j'en avais eu besoin après ce qui s'était passé à l'étage. J'étais simplement bien Edward à mes côtés, l'ambiance dans la maison était chaleureuse, mais évidemment comme on dit : toute bonne chose à une fin.

- En quoi es-tu allé à l'université ? demanda mon père à Edward.

- En littérature. Répondit l'intéressé.

- Tu aimes cela ! Mais c'est génial, Kristen aussi, c'est l'une de ses plus grandes passions ! Vous allez bien vous entendre là-dessus!

- Papa ! lui dis-je furieuse qu'il parle de cela devant tout le monde.

Edward me regarda vraiment intéresser.

- C'est aussi ce que tu as choisi alors ?

Je baissai les yeux, gênés. J'allais répondre, mais ma mère sauta sur l'occasion me faire de la peine. Elle n'en manquait pas une!

- Kristen à lâcher préféré lâcher l'école et aller vivre avec un imbécile, elle valait mieux que la fac. Avait-elle dit à Edward en lui faisant un clin d'œil s'imaginant une quelconque complicité avec lui à ce sujet.

- Et c'est reparti! Avais-je dit en riant ironiquement en ingurgitant le reste de mon mojito.

Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce. Je fulminais de l'intérieur. C'était sa spécialité.

- Tu es à ta deuxième année d'université, j'imagine ? Continua mon père, ignorant ce malaise.

Il y était habitué...

- Heu… oui. Il m'en reste deux autres ensuite…

- Deux autres ? demanda mon père sourcil froncé.

- Il a aussi choisi musique dans son programme, c'est donc plus long, expliqua Carlisle, en regardant son fils, fièrement.

- Musique ? demandais-je surprise.

Il n'avait pas l'air de gars comme cela.

- Ouais je…je joue du piano. Me répondit-il. Il semblait gêné par cette déclaration.

Je restai bouché. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit inscrit à l'université qui m'étonnait, ça, c'était plus que prévisible. Ce qui me surprenait c'était qu'il ait choisi littérature et musique. Je trouvais ça… impressionnant.

- Vous devez être fière de lui… commenta ma mère d'un air triste.

Je levai les yeux aux ciels. J'en avais assez enduré. Je me levai brusquement et pris mon manteau pour l'enfiler. Tout le monde me regardait surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Où vas-tu ? me demanda mon père inquiet en se levant à son tour.

- Je m'en vais. J'en ai assez de ses sous-entendus à la con.

- Kristen Swan, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

Je le regardai ébahis.

- À quoi _moi_ je joue? J'aimerais bien savoir ce à quoi _tu_ joues. Tu prends plaisir à me rabaisser! Aussitôt que l'occasion se présente pour me blesser, tu sautes dessus! Après tu m'envoies ces conneries de messages comme quoi tu aimerais me voir plus souvent!? Tu sais quoi? C'est que des grosses conneries! Tu ne veux pas me voir autant que je n'ai pas envie de venir ici! Je me donne la peine de venir ici, pour vous faire plaisir et je me fais traiter comme de la putain de merde à chaque fois, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reviens. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye sans cesse de te rendre heureuse, je perds mon temps, voilà tout! criais-je.

Elle se leva à son tour. Apparemment très en colère.

- Je suis inquiète Kristen, quelle sorte d'avenir tu vas avoir avec le peu d'étude que tu as fait !?

- Je me débrouillerai, je l'ai toujours fait !

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas assez !

- Dommage, dans ce cas, ma vie est destinée à être de la putain de merde

- Tu vois! Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux, sois donc responsable au moins une fois dans ta vie, tu seras capable pour une fois de ne pas nous faire honte! hurla-t-elle.

- Renée ! s'écria mon père qui semblait plus qu'en colère.

J'avais senti les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'étais restée muette.

- Non Charlie ! Elle croit qu'en écrivant des romans stupides et en travaillant dans un bar, elle aura une belle vie! Si elle ne serait pas partie à ses 18 ans, peut-être qu'elle aurait fait autre chose de sa vie et aurait pu avoir un potentiel futur ! Tu penses comme moi, tu ne veux simplement pas te l'avouer !

- Renée ! Ferme là ! D'accord ? Hurla mon père.

Le silence tomba dans le salon. Esmée et Carlisle regardaient le sol, mes parents se défiaient du regard, et je vis, du coin de l'œil, Edward me regarder d'un regard compatissant.

J'avais pris ma sacoche et sortis, avant de fermer la porte j'avais dit :

- J'aurais beau devenir présidente, docteure, avocate, ce ne serait jamais assez pour toi maman. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu attends de moi, mais quoi que ce soit arrête d'attendre, tu ne fais que te rendre malheureuse... Je suis destiné à te faire honte et à te décevoir il faut croire.

Ma mère me regarda, mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux se remplirent. Alors que je refermai la porte, mon père s'était précipité vers moi :

- Attends, Kristen! Assieds-toi, je t'en prie! Ne pars pas maintenant… s'il te plaît!

Son supplice me fendit le cœur, j'étais déjà au bord des larmes.

- Désolé papa…et désoler tout le monde… À une prochaine fois, peut-être.

Je vis dans le salon, Edward me regarder, perturbé. Je lui souris d'un sourire sans joie avant de sortir de la maison. J'avais une boule encombrante dans ma gorge, mais je refusais de pleurer, je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Je n'étais pas faible! J'allai jusqu'à ma voiture. Mais finalement assise sur mon siège, ce fût plus fort que moi, j'éclatai en énormes sanglots.

La porte de ma voiture s'ouvrit, d'un coup, surprise, je sursautai. C'était Edward, il me couva d'un regard compatissant. Je cachai mon visage de mes mains, je devais être affreuse !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, dégages!

- Je refuse de te voir partir dans cet état…et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être de la compagnie.

- Le jeu est terminé Edward…

- Je suis sérieux Kris. De toute façon tu as bu et tu n'es pas en état de conduire. Continua-t-il. Et tu restes avant tout une amie…

Il avait vraiment l'air sincère. J'étais rapidement sortie de ma voiture je m'étais blotti contre lui et je m'étais aussitôt remise à pleurer. Sur le coup, il resta surpris, mais il m'enlaça aussitôt. J'avais enfoncé mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Il caressa doucement mon dos et me serra plus étroitement contre lui. Étrangement, je m'étais senti vraiment mieux.

- Je vais te conduire chez toi, tu n'es pas en état de conduire, avait-il dit en prenant mes clefs, sans me donner le choix de dire quoi que ce soit.

Indigné, j'étais allé sur le siège passager. Après tout, il était vrai que j'avais bu beaucoup plus que lui.

- Et ta voiture ? demandai-je.

- J'irai la chercher plus tard.

Je souris timidement.

- D'accord… merci.

Il démarra ma voiture et suivit mes directions pour se rendre chez moi. Sinon, le chemin c'était déroulé en silence, nous étions tout les deux perdus dans nos pensées. C'était un silence paisible. Lorsque nous nous étions finalement garés, il fronça les sourcils en regardant le cartier.

- C'est moi ou tu habites à quelque pas de chez moi?

- En effet.

Je m'étais senti rougir en me rappelant que j'avais marché de son appartement jusqu'à chez moi, pas plus tard que la veille. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué cette soudaine gêne.

Je me rendis aussitôt compte que ce n'était pas moi qui avais ramené ma voiture chez moi hier soir? Pourtant elle avait été là à mon retour le soir? Prise de panique, je me rappelai que James avait un double de mes clefs, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Je me détendis aussitôt.

En entrant dans mon appartement je constatai avec honte que mon ménage de la semaine passé n'avait vraiment pas duré… je me retournai honteuse vers Edward qui me regardait en haussant les sourcils.

- Es-tu certaine que c'est seulement les gars qui sont paresseux?

J'avais ri gêné. Il éclata d'un rire sincère. Il avait un rire si agréable à entendre, j'aurais voulu qu'il n'arrête jamais. Ce genre de rire qui nous fait rire rien qu'en l'écoutant. Je ne pus donc pas m'empêcher de rire en le voyant s'esclaffer ainsi. J'étais contente qu'on puisse se parler et être ensemble, comme si la veille n'avait jamais existé. Bien sûr, il restait une sorte d'attraction inexplicable entre nous deux, une tension sexuelle constante... Mais nous pouvions tout de même avoir du plaisir, comme des vieux amis. Après tout, c'était ce que nous étions avant tout…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? me demanda-t-il en accrochant son manteau. Je travaille de 22 :00 jusqu'à 1 :00 du matin, après je sors. Et toi ? lui demandais-je en fouillant dans mon frigo. J'avais un petit appétit.

- Tu travailles où ?

- Celui dans lequel nous étions hier.

Il hocha la tête. Pensif.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu as vraiment lâché l'école ? me demanda-t-il curieux.

- Tu as faim? Lui demandais-je voulant éviter de répondre à sa question.

- Kris… me dit-il désapprobateur en attendant une réponse.

Je me tournai vers lui, très sérieuse.

- Edward, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, surtout pas maintenant… dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il semblait légèrement déçu, mais n'insista pas.

Évidemment que j'avais honte de la vie que je menais… Mais c'était ma vie. Ma phrase fétiche était : si on n'a pas ce qu'on aime, on doit aimer ce qu'on a. Mais cela ne voulait tout de même pas dire que j'aimais en parler…

- Désolé… s'excusa-t-il.

J'échappai un petit rire.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé.

Mon portable sonna au même moment. Je regardai l'afficheur avant de répondre. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que je répondis.

- Salut mon beau !

- Salut beauté, tu es toujours chez tes parents.

- Heu, non je suis toujours chez moi, dis-je en sortant ce que j'aurais besoin pour me faire un grill-cheese.

J'avais dit silence tu en veux un ? À Edward, et en m'offrant l'un de ses sourires les plus craquants, il hocha la tête.

- Déjà ? C'était agréable au moins ? me demanda James.

- Tu parles ! dis-je en riant sarcastiquement.

- Tu me racontes ?

- Pas tout de suite, peut-être ce soir. On sort toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai un de ces maux de tête!

Je restai bouche bée.

- Tu es sérieux là ? Est-ce bien à James que je parle ? demandais-je alors que je préparais les deux grills-cheeses.

Il rit.

- Peut-être une autre fois.

Je fis la moue.

- D'accord, dégonflé !

Il rit de plus belle. Je n'avais pas assez d'une seule main pour tout préparer, j'avais donc mis mon portable sur haut-parleur.

- Va s'y donc avec le gars avec qui tu as couché hier, si s'était un si bon coup que ça, tu pourrais enfreindre les règles pour une fois ! avait-dit James.

La bouche ouverte, abasourdit par ce que venait de dire James, je n'osais même pas lever les yeux vers Edward. J'avais senti mes joues s'empourprer plus que jamais. Je regrettais amèrement d'avoir mis mon portable sur haut-parleur. Je relevai finalement les yeux vers Edward qui lui me fixait sourcil haussé. Apparemment amusé, mais, il semblait, aussi très flatté. Il se retenait pour ne pas rire. Cela ne fit que me gêner davantage. Je pris mon portable d'un geste nerveux et enlevai les haut-parleurs.

- Je te rappelle… avais-je dit rapidement.

- Heu? D'accord, à plus?

Je n'avais pas attendu davantage pour raccrocher. J'ouvris deux bières et les mis sur la table, suivit des deux assiettes évitant du mieux que je le pouvais le regarde d'Edward que je sentais insistant sur moi. Alors qu'un gros tonnerre gronda à l'extérieur, ce fut le noir total dans mon appartement. Je lâchai un petit cri de surprise.

- Oh putain! Jurais-je

J'avais toujours eu peur du noir…

- Edward…

Comme je ne l'entendais plus, je savais qu'il allait me jouer un tour c'était son genre.

- Edward, sérieusement je ne rigole pas. Si tu me fais peur je te jure que….

Sans avoir eu le temps de terminer ma phrase, je le sentis arriver derrière moi pour me faire un saut et évidemment j'avais hurlé sous la peur.

- Tu es vraiment immature Edward Cullen! Criais-je dans le vide comme j'ignorai toujours où il était.

Je l'entendis cependant pouffer de rire pas trop loin.

- Toujours aussi peur du noir miss Swan?

- Ferme là et, rend toi utile et fait moi de la lumière avec ton portable s'il te plaît, je vais aller chercher dans chandelle.

- Tu n'as pas de lampe de poche comme tout le monde?

- Ça devrait, mais j'ignore où elle est.

Il utilisa la lumière de son téléphone pour m'éclairer jusqu'à la cuisine. Heureusement que je savais où elles étaient. Il y en avait 4. J'en avais posé deux dans la cuisine, une dans le salon et une autre dans la salle de bain.

Nous avions ensuite pu nous asseoir à table pour manger.

- Oh génial! C'est froid!

Edward éclata de rire à nouveau. Lorsqu'il avait repris son sérieux, il me fixait avec de la malice plein les yeux. Il me regarda longuement ainsi sans rien dire alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement sa bière.

- Je peux savoir pour tu me regardes comme ça?

Il croisa les bras et me souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Alors comme ça j'étais un bon coup?

- Oh ferme là Cullen! soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu peux faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu de cette conversation?

- Sauf que j'ai entendu et j'ai bien l'intention d'en savoir plus, en quoi j'étais un bon coup au juste?

- Je ne te dirai rien.

Il rit doucement.

- Attention, Kris, tu sais que je peux te faire dire tout ce que je veux… me dit-il espiègles.

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais.

- On a plus 10 ans, Edward.

À ces mots, je le vis se lever lentement de sa chaise. Il avait l'air de calculer chacun de ses mouvements. L'adrénaline me monta à la tête et je sentis le besoin urgent de me lever de ma chaise. Nous nous observions tous les deux en nous défiant du regard. En une fraction de seconde il s'était déjà lancé à ma poursuite, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, mais le savoir courir derrière moi pour m'attraper me faisant courir encore plus vite. Nous courrions tout les dans mon appartement comme deux idiots, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de rire et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Évidemment il avait réussi à m'attraper à peine quelque minute après cette course effrénée. Il m'attrapa par les hanches, me mit sur son épaule pour aller me lancer dans mon lit. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à arrêter de rire. Il se mit en califourchon sur moi et emprisonnai mes bras sous ses mains.

- Alors maintenant nous y voilà. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper et tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Dit-il en prenant un air méchant. En quoi est-ce que j'étais un bon coup?

Je pinçai les lèvres amusées par la situation.

- Tu résistes? Me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils

Comme je n'avais toujours pas répondu, il lâcha mes mains pour me chatouiller à m'en faire hurler. Une ou deux minutes de tortures puis il s'arrêta à mon plus grand soulagement.

- Prête à parler miss Swan?

J'avais éclaté de rire en anticipant déjà son geste, comme prévu ses mains alla chatouiller le mes côtes jusqu'à ce que je cède.

- OK! hurlais-je, arrête maintenant!

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, attentif.

- J'ai pris mon pied comme j'avais avant, t'es content! Tu as été mon meilleur coup au lit jusqu'à présent, voilà.

Son regard devint aussitôt fiévreux. À nouveau cette horrible tension s'était installée entre nous deux, c'était insupportable. Son regard n'avait pas quitté le mien, je me sentais vulnérable et ça me plaisait, je l'aurais laissé me faire n'importe quoi. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, un tic que j'avais depuis que j'étais toute jeune lorsque j'étais nerveuse.

- Ne fais pas ça Kris! Avait dit Edward d'une voix qui se ressemblait à un grognement. J'en mouillai automatiquement.

Ma respiration était plus forte, le désir montait en moi. Je pouvais sentir ce même désir de la part d'Edward s'écraser contre ma féminité un peu plus bas.

La sonnerie de mon portable nous fit tout les deux sursautés et Edward se leva pour allé dans la cuisine alors que je répondais, sur mon afficheur ça affichait mon emploi au bar.

- Oui ? répondis-je curieuse.

- Kris, c'est Angela, on a plus d'électricité au bar pas la peine de te déplacer. Pour une fois que j'ai congé, James ne veut même pas sortir! bougonnais-je intérieurement.

- OK, merci de m'avoir prévenu Angela.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. On se voit demain.

- À plus.

Je me rendis à la cuisine, mais Edward s'était installé dans mon salon, ses pieds posés sur ma table à écouter la télé. J'avais ri.

- Surtout, ne te gêne pas!

Il s'était tourné vers moi en souriant puis avait tapoté la place à côté de lui. J'étais allé m'y installer.

- Le bar est fermé pour la soirée, ils n'ont pas d'électricité non plus.

Il n'avait pas répondu, absorbé par ce qui jouait à la télévision.

- Son fait combien de temps que tu sois emménager en ville. Lui avais-je demandé curieuse.

- Sa va faire 2 semaines.

Je hochai la tête.

- Pourquoi être revenu ici?

- Parce que l'université de la ville est la seule à pouvoir m'offrir le programme que je veux.

- Où habitais-tu avant ?

- À Repentigny. L'université était correcte, mais pas à la hauteur de mes attentes. J'ai entendu dire qu'ici, elle était meilleure. Alors me voilà pour entreprendre les 2 années qu'il me reste.

- J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. Dis-je en riant.

- Non, c'est rare que je m'ennuie. Je trouve normalement, de très bonne source de divertissement. Avait-il dit en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je ris de bon cœur. Il avait bien fait de venir finalement, sa me changeait les idées. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pratiquement toute la soirée. C'était agréable.

- Bon je me sers du vin, tu en veux?

- Pourquoi pas? Accepta-t-il

Nous étions assis sur mon divan, à boire du vin, nous étions tous les deux très saouls, on ne riait pour absolument rien à se remémorer des souvenirs de jeunesse.

- Tu te rappels tu temps où je venais coucher chez toi et toi tu passais tes soirées dans ta chambre pour t'assurer de ne pas me voir ! avait-il dit en riant.

Je ris puis levai les yeux au ciel.

- Et tu trouvais quand même le moyen de venir m'emmerder !

Il pouffa d'avantage, la tête incliner vers l'arrière, me laisser une vue libre sur son cou. J'en profitai pour admirer son torse à travers son chandail. Mes yeux le dévoraient ouvertement du regard. Comment faire autrement devant ce corps d'Apollon. Lorsque je remontai finalement les yeux vers les siens, je le vis me fixais de la même façon. Je me perdis dans ses yeux émeraude. Sa ne prit qu'une seule seconde avant que nos deux corps entre en contact violemment.

Je fus aussitôt capturé dans ses bras. Il alla m'embrasser, mais il recula ensuite, se remémorant des règles. En parlant de règles, j'étais en train d'en enfreindre une, et une grosse même…

Il dévia sa trajectoire et alla déposer ses lèvres sensuelles dans mon cou. Je perdis immédiatement la tête. Subjugué par le besoin de plaisir. J'avais désespérément besoin de le sentir en moi. J'enlevai son chandail rapidement. Il en fit de même avec le mien. Il prit le temps de m'analyser, d'un air gourmant. Je fis lentement glisser mes doigts le long de ses abdominaux. Suivant ma main des yeux, je savourais ce magnifique spectacle. Arrivé près de son bas ventre, je le sentis se crisper. Il mit précipitamment ses mains sur les miennes et me fixa, d'un regard sombre.

- Si ce n'est qu'un simple allumage, je t'avertis, je te tue de mes propres mains.

Je l'attirai à moi d'un geste brusque. Près de son oreille. Mordilla doucement son lobe et souffla de ma voix la plus sensuelle :

- Je te tuerais la première.

Dans un grognement, il me fit asseoir sur lui en califourchon et embrassa chaque parcelle de mon ventre avec voracité. Ses mains serraient fortement mon postérieur encore couvert de mon jeans. Moi, je tenais sa tignasse, avec envie. J'échappai quelque soupir. Il me fit ensuite coucher sur mon canapé, il s'allongea sur moi. Il détacha son pantalon ainsi que le mien, chacun de notre coté, on s'appliquait en s'en débarrasser.

- Et merde, je n'ai pas de capote ! dit-il essoufflé.

- Dans ma table de chevet à côté de mon lit, soufflais-je.

Il revint rapidement quelque seconde plus tard, une capote à la main, l'air victorieux. Je le vis venir en boxer, et je pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il avait un corps de mannequin. Et de savoir que la bosse imposante sous son sous-vêtement était pour moi, me rendait que plus désireuse pour lui. Il se dévêtit de son boxer et se repositionna sur moi, embrassa mon cou, et descendis à mes seins, s'y attardant quelque peu. Il glissa ses mains derrière mon dos, le dégrafant. Il s'acharna sur mes mamelons, déjà gonflés sous l'excitation. J'allai faire courir mes mains dans son dos, effleurant sa peau douce et laiteuse. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, j'avais enlevé mon string, il profita de ce moment pour enfiler le condom sur toute sa longueur. Plus besoin de préliminaire, il s'enfonça en moi d'un seul coup de reins puissant. Ce fut un soulagement, l'avoir si profondément en moi sous une cadence aussi rapide. Le plaisir se manifesta aussitôt très fortement dans tout mon être, je roulai les hanches, pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer plus loin en moi. Mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et très bruyants, ils s'agencent parfaitement avec les râles d'Edward. C'était plus fort que moi, il m'était impossible de les contrôler…

L'une de ses mains se glissa entre nos deux corps maintenant en sueur, et alla stimuler mon clitoris. Le plaisir ne fut que plus intense. Alors que moi je criais presque, lui échappaient des gémissements. Son bassin cognait avec toujours plus d'ardeur contre le mien et chacun mes cris devenaient plus forts. Je perdis mes mains dans sa chevelure en bataille. Il empoigna hanche, leurs imposant son rythme la chaleur de la pièce grimpait à un niveau fou.

- Oh mon dieu… Edward ! gémis-je

Il grognait et gémissait dans mon cou alors que ses va-et-vient ne cessaient d'augmenter le rythme et leur puissance. Ma respiration était erratique, je sentais le paradoxisme monter en moi. Quelque seconde plus tard, je sentis tous mes membres être pris de spasmes puissants et j'en criai comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Edward m'avait rejoint aussitôt..Il tomba sur moi lâchement, en attendant de retrouver son souffle. Ça avait été fantastique, comme la première fois. Le sexe avec lui était simplement fabuleux.

Je fus par contre prise de conscience. Sans un mot, je le poussai légèrement pour pouvoir me relever et aller à la salle de bain. Le laissant pantois derrière. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon bain, la tête entre mes mains. Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?

« Une énorme erreur » me dit ma conscience.

Oh ! La ferme ! me dis-je mentalement.

Je devais réparer tout cela… mais que m'arrivait-il, à la fin ? Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui demander de partir et pire encore, je n'avais pas _envie_ qu'il parte… Je décidai donc d'aller prendre une douche, pour me remettre les idées en place. Il pouvait attendre et avec un peu de chance… il pouvait partir.

L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou ! Je restai longtemps, immobile sous l'eau, appréciant la sensation que cela me procurait. Je sentis soudain deux mains empoigner mes hanches. Je sursautai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? m'exclamai-je.

- J'ai encore envie de toi, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix incroyablement sexy.

Je mouillai instantanément.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui et le poussai. À peine avais-je eu le temps de le voir, je perdis tous mes moyens. Son regard noircit, l'eau dégoulinant de sa chevelure et créant un chemin tout le long de son corps parfaitement découpé j'en eus presque le vertige.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Edward, soit tu sors, ou c'est moi. Décide. Lui dis-je, en combattant contre le désir de l'accueillir en moi.

- Moi je crois que nous devrions tous les deux rester ici. Dit-il à mon oreille, tout bas.

Il empoigna mes seins dans ses mains et les massa doucement. Faisant circuler ses doigts sur mes pointes durcies font au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je ne pus empêcher un léger gémissement.

- Même ton corps te trahit. Me susurra-t-il, confiant, muni de son plus séduisant sourire.

Je secouai de la tête, pas convaincu moi-même du piètre mensonge que je venais de dire. Il passa ses doigts contre mon sexe. Je gémis plus fortement, poussant mes haches involontairement contre sa main.

- Tu en es sur ? dit-il.

Je grognai de frustration. Sa bouche explorait librement mon corps, voulant me faire craquer.

- …oui… dis-je, dans un soupir.

Mes objections étaient tellement fausses que je me sentais ridicule !

- Je te repose la question, me dit-il à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres.

Nom d'un chien, il le faisait exprès !

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai enfreins déjà une règle… Couchées ensemble une troisième fois, seraient qu'aggravées les choses.

- Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins… qu'elle est la différence !?

Nos lèvres se frôlaient, les miennes criaient pour plus de contact. Je sentais son membre à mon entrée, dure et prête. C'en fut trop, je perdis toutes mes barrières, je n'avais plus aucun argument. Je le plaquai contre une paroi de la douche. Tout ce dont à quoi je venais de penser venait de s'envoler, plus rien n'existait à par ce dieu du sexe dans ma douche et le plaisir qu'il allait me donner.

- Enfin ! souffla-t-il.

- La ferme et prends-moi ! lui ordonnais-je dans un souffle.

Dans un grognement, il me leva de façon à se que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de lui. Il s'enfonça ensuite durement en moi. Ses va-et-vient étaient puissants et rapides. Après plusieurs coups de bassins, il nous fit tout les deux montez à l'extase. Dans long gémissement de ma part et dans un grognement sauvage d'Edward. Mes jambes ramollies par ce plaisir allèrent retrouver le sol, mais Edward et moi n'avions toujours par relâcher notre étreinte. J'étais si bien, j'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter ce moment.

C'était magique les relations avec lui. Peut-être pouvais-je oublier cette règle avec lui? Après tout nous étions pratiquement comme des frères et sœurs. Tentais-je de me convaincre.

« Ta gueule, c'est juste une excuse parce que tu refuses de ne plus jamais t'envoyer en l'air avec lui » me dit me conscience.

Le pire c'est que c'était réellement ça la raison…

- Wow…c'était fantastique. Murmura-t-il, dans le creux de mon cou, la respiration courte.

Je ris faisant secouer ma poitrine contre son torse.

- Allez, laisse-moi me laver maintenant…

- Je peux me laver aussi ? Tant qu'à être ici. Dit-il en riant.

Je levai au ciel et rit à mon tour. Nous nous lavions tous les deux de notre côté. J'en profitai pour lui dire :

- Merci, Edward… d'avoir été là, tout à l'heure…

- C'est la moindre des choses…

Il me regarda profondément, tellement que j'en fus gênée, mais j'étais incapable de regarder ailleurs. Il approcha légèrement son visage vers le mien, l'eau dégoulinant sur sa figure le rendait encore plus sexy.

- Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas permettre de t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il.

Je souris avant de le repousser.

- Edward, on est ami. Ce sera beaucoup trop… étrange. Répondis-je, en fermant le robinet de la douche.

Il haussa les épaules.

- On couche bien ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- J'aime faire ce qui est interdit. Ça rend les choses bien plus… excitantes. Dit-il, un air de défi collé au visage.

Je répondis à son expression, par un sourire espiègle, mais offusqué, tout en m'enroulant dans une serviette.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas ?

Il se leva et s'avança d'un pas décidé dans ma direction. Je reculai et allai me coller contre la porte.

- Ne me mets pas au défi, Kristen…

Je souris.

- Ou sinon ?

Il rit tendrement. Il s'éloigna et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille.

- J'aime les défis… et j'aime surtout les gagner…

Je ris de bon cœur.

Il sourit, prit mon visage en coupe et alla à mon oreille.

- Et je sais que tu as autant envie de m'embrasser…

- Non.

- Menteuse.

Je ris, tout en m'enfuyant hors de la salle de bain, me dirigeant vers mon frigidaire. Je l'ouvris puis et j'avais cherché d'un bref coup d'œil une potentielle arme avec laquelle j'allais pouvoir me servir en distance, le sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, je sortis une cannette de crème fouettée et mis mon corps en position défensive.

- Je te promets que si tu me provoques, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

Il pouffa, ne me prenant pas du tout au sérieux.

- Jamais tu n'oserais ! dit-il, en s'approchant, croyant pouvoir me voler la cannette des mains.

Je lui envoyai une tonne de crème fouettée dans le visage. Comme il était encore couvert que de sa serviette de douche, son torse en était complètement recouvert. Alors resta longuement figé, la bouche ouverte, à regarder ce dégât. Alors qu'il releva la tête vers moi, j'avais fait glisser mon index sur sa joue et j'allai porter la crème fouettée dans ma bouche sans jamais le relâcher des yeux.

- Miam ! le taquinais-je

Une étincelle de malice éclaira instantanément ses prunelles, sans attendre un instant de plus j'avais pris mes jambes à mon coup, la crème fouettée toujours en main. Je le sentais qui me suivait de très près, j'allais le payer cher…

J'échappai un petit cri lorsqu'il prit mes hanches et me balança comme plus tôt sur mon lit. Nos rires résonnaient dans mon sombre appartement. Il prit de la crème fouettée sur son torse et alla me l'appliquer au visage, je hurlais à travers mes rires. Incapable de me défendre, j'avais commencé à le chatouiller, son air surpris me poussa à continuer. Contre toute attente il tomba sur l'autre côté de mon lit en se tordant de rire alors que je n'avais toujours pas arrêté ma torture, j'ignorais qu'il était chatouilleux à ce point!

- Arrête s'il te plaît! Était-il arrivé à dire à travers ses rires.

Il roula sur le dos, se tenant le ventre. Je ne pouvais résister, c'était complètement adorable. Je m'installai en califourchon sur lui et le chatouillai à nouveau. Il riait aux éclats.

- Arrête! Je t'en supplie, arrête!

- On fait moins le malin maintenant Cullen!

J'avais finalement arrêté, victorieuse. J'avais également trouvé l'un de ses points faibles! Plus rapide que moi, il profita de ce petit instant de répit pour inverser les positions. Et merde! pensais-je. Il me souriait sauvagement. Alors qu'il allait me chatouiller à son tour, on entendit son portable sonner du salon.

- Tu l'as échappé belle pour cette fois Swan, mais crois-moi, j'aurai ma revanche! Me dit-il en s'éloignant pour aller chercher son portable.

Je ris, je l'avais échappé belle. J'avais réajusté ma serviette puis allai enfiler des shorts et une camisole. Il était revenu quelque minute plus tard

- C'était ma mère, elle veut que j'aille chercher ma voiture chez tes parents…

Il semblait déçu. J'avais hochai la tête. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, ça nous éviterait de commettre d'autres bêtises…

II s'était à son tour vêtu, toujours couché dans mon lit j'admirais le spectacle.

Il me regardait amuser.

- Tu apprécies le spectacle?

J'avais hochai la tête.

- Oui beaucoup. Avouais-je sans gêne.

Il avait ri. Je m'étais levé rapidement et je l'avais vu me fixai d'un regard désireux.

- Tu es prêt?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Prêt pour quoi ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te faire marcher jusque chez mes parents?

- C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Avait-il dit amuser.

J'avais du insisté quelque peu, mais il avait fini par céder, après tout il m'avait conduit jusque chez moi, c'était la moindre des choses que je lui rende ce service.

Le trajet avait été court, une fois garé devant la maison il s'était tourné vers moi.

- J'ai été content de te revoir. Dit-il

J'avais souri chaleureusement.

- Moi aussi.

Puis il se détacha pour sortir.

- Bon j'y vais, j'ai des boîtes à défaire. On se revoit bientôt, j'imagine ? me demanda-t-il malicieux.

- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Avait-il dit, amusé.

Je roulai les yeux et soupirai fortement, j'allais profiter de ma soirée de libre pour dormir, je ne me rappelais même plus de la dernière nuit où j'avais dormi plus de 4 heures.

- Bonne nuit, Kris, à bientôt. Me salua-t-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée Edward. Toi et moi, ça n'arriverait plus.

Il rit aux éclats avec de dire :

- Ouais c'est ça… avait-il dit en riant.

Il était ensuite sorti de la voiture. J'avais ouvert la fenêtre du côté passager et j'avais crié :

- N'oublie pas d'aller sous la douche Cullen, tu empestes la crème fouettée!

Il me jeta un regard amusé puis alla à sa voiture.

Je le regardais s'éloigner dans la nuit et j'en étais presque nostalgique. C'était dommage de penser que je ne coucherais plus jamais avec lui. Edward Cullen contre toute attente était vraiment un bon coup.


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde! Et oui, on est déjà rendu au chapitre 5! On fait notre possible pour publier la suite très bientôt. Soyez patient puisque le meilleur vous attend!**

Surtout, n'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous pensez de notre fiction en laissant des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et ça nous permet de nous améliorer. Tant que cela reste constructif évidemment! Voilà c'est déjà tout pour le moment à plus xxx  


**Bonne lecture!  
Sarah & Ly.**

**Chapitre 5. Une belle histoire qui tourne au drame.**

La vie avait repris son cours. Je travaillais toujours autant, peut-être même plus, j'essayais de faire plus d'heures pour compenser le job que j'avais perdu. Tout était tranquille, je sortais beaucoup moins, ce n'était même pas par manque de temps. Je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie… Une sensation des plus nouvelles pour moi… C'était surtout parce que James ne sortait pratiquement plus, il préférait passer du temps avec sa nouvelle fréquentation.

Dans la semaine qui avait suivi le souper avec ma famille et celle d'Edward, ma mère et mon père m'appelaient tous les jours. Ils avaient laissé de nombreux messages sur ma boite vocale. Ceux-ci me demandaient de pardonner ma mère. Ils avaient toujours la même réponse, c'est-à-dire aucune… Je n'avais pas envie de leur parler, pas après la honte que ma mère m'avait fait devant la famille des Cullen. Et puis de toute manière c'était toujours la même chose avec elle… Je m'en voulais d'infliger cela à Charlie, il ne méritait pas ça… Mais je pouvais en faire autrement du moins, pas pour le moment. Je passais ma vie à fuir les gens. C'était inévitable. J'eus une petite pensée pour Edward, qui m'avait laissé plusieurs messages pendant la semaine pour me demander de mes nouvelles. Je n'avais retourné aucun de ses appels… Mais il n'avait tout de même pas abandonné.

Samedi soir, alors que je revenais tout juste de finir de travailler au bar, plus épuisé que jamais, j'étais rentré directement chez moi. Il était à peine 10h. Il faut dire que j'avais travaillé comme une folle. J'avais réussi à obtenir plus d'heures à mes deux autres emplois j'étais contente. Arrivé chez moi, ça ne me prit pas plus que 10 minutes avant de me retrouver en short et en chandail sur mon fauteuil à écouter la télé. À peine installé, j'entendis toquai à ma porte. Mon cœur cessa. Le visage de Riley me vint aussitôt à l'esprit. Aurait-il osé? J'étais allé silencieusement jusqu'à ma porte, le cœur qui battait la chamade. Je pris une grande inspiration et j'avais finalement ouvert la porte. C'était Edward. Mon corps en entier s'était détendu, totalement soulagé. J'avais posé ma main sur mon cœur en expirant fortement. J'avais eu une de ses trouilles!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici!? Lui dis-je furieuse qu'il m'ait fait aussi peur

Il me fixait amusé. Puis leva ses mains, l'une était munie d'un sac de livraison alors que dans l'autre il tenait une bouteille de vin.

- Comme tu ignores mes appels, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus difficile de m'ignorer maintenant que je suis ici.

Il avait dit ça en entrant chez moi et alla poser tout ça sur ma table de cuisine.

- Normalement, lorsqu'une fille ignore tes appels ça veut dire : fiche-moi la paix! et non : débarque chez moi! . Grommelais-je

- Tu as mangé? Me demanda-t-il en me faisant son plus beau sourire.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Quel crétin! pensais-je.

- Non je n'ai pas mangé. Répondis-je en allant m'asseoir à table. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite? Lui demandais-je réellement curieuse de le voir ici.

- On est avant tout des amis, tu te rappelles? Me demanda-t-il. Et de toute façon, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Avait-il dit en chercher des assiettes dans mes armoires de cuisine.

- Les assiettes sont dans la troisième armoire à gauche du frigo, tu trouveras les coupes de vin juste au-dessus. Et présentement c'est plutôt toi qui sembles de ne pas être capable de te passer de moi. Avais-je dit moqueuse.

Il se revint à table avec tout ce dont nous aurions besoin.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée Swan.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de ton samedi soir que de venir ici m'embêter?

Il m'avait souri de toutes ses dents en s'asseyant face à moi.

- Et toi?

- Je viens de finir de travail je te ferais remarquer. Avais-je dit en le dévisageant.

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu es vraiment d'humeur joyeuse toi à ce que je vois!

- J'ai vraiment passé une semaine de merde, avouais-je.

- Alors, dis-toi que je suis ici pour te changer les idées, bon maintenant trêve de bavardage, je meurs de faim!

J'avais souri en le regardant ouvrir le sac. Il avait été cherché des sushis. Mon repas préféré. Mon sourire ne fit que redoubler. Il se servit et j'en avais fait de même. Je nous avais également versé du vin.

- Merci Edward…

Il releva ses yeux vers moi de bonne humeur et m'avait fait un clin d'œil. J'adorais la complicité que nous avions tous les deux. Je n'allais bien sûr jamais l'admettre, mais j'aimais beaucoup sa compagnie.

Quelque heure plus tard, nous étions tous les deux étendus paresseusement sur mon divan. J'étais confortablement blotti contre lui, et lui m'enlaçait. C'était devenu tellement naturel comme geste, il me semblait que ça avait toujours été ainsi. Il était vrai que nous nous connaissions depuis notre tendre enfance, sa jouait beaucoup sur notre relation. Je me souvenais encore à quel point je le détestais plus jeune! Mais maintenant, j'en gardais de bons souvenirs. Je relevai mon visage vers lui, pensive. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire à quel point il avait changé, il était maintenant homme totalement accompli. Beau, charmant, costaud, même dans son attitude il y avait un progrès énorme. Rien à voir avec le petit monstre qu'il était plus jeune.

Sans oublier de dire qu'il était le meilleur partenaire de sexe que j'avais eu dans ma vie…

Se sentant probablement regarder, il tourna le visage vers moi et me sourit moqueusement.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

- Ta belle-gueule !

Il rit, inclinant sa tête derrière, me laissant le champ libre à son cou. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie, guidé par mon désir j'aurais voulu le parsemer de baisers et le marquer pour montrer qu'il était mien ! J'avais dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour arriver à me contenir…

Il le remarqua aussitôt bien sûr ! J'avais vu quelque chose s'illuminer dans son regard, du désir! Un désir réciproque !

J'avais reporté mon attention sur le téléviseur sans vraiment accorder de l'importance à ce qui y jouait. Je fis subtilement descendre ma main sur sa cuisse et la caressa dangereusement près de son membre. Je le sentis se raidir et se redresser maladroitement. J'ignorai sa réaction et continuai mon petit manège. Quelque minute plus tard, je le vis déglutir du coin de l'œil. Je m'étais tortillé sur lui doucement. À travers mon geste, j'avais pu sentir son érection sous son pantalon. Je m'étais ensuite décollé doucement, faisant mine d'écouter attentivement la télé.

- À quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

- Moi ? Mais à rien ? feignais-je en me retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que je m'étais tourné vers lui.

Il me lança un regard provocateur et rempli de défis.

Il enleva son chandail sensuellement me laissant un petit aperçu de son magnifique corps d'Adonis. Il ne put que voir mon appréciation et il avait souri en voyant l'effet qu'il me faisait. Il enleva la mince distance qui nous séparait en m'approchant à lui. La température de la pièce avait subitement monté d'un cran.

Il s'approcha doucement de mon oreille et y chuchota :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui craquerai en premier Swan.

J'avais senti mon bas-ventre s'enflammer à ses mots. Je m'approchai à mon tour près de son oreille, mordillai son lobe.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Je lui embrassai le cou et me collai encore plus étroitement à lui, je pressai mes hanches contre son érection puis sous son regard désireux, j'étais descendu d'un geste démesurément lent vers son l'objet de mes désirs, mon visage était maintenant à quelque millimètres de son sexe, je passai ma langue sur le pantalon d'Edward ça ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir ma caresse. Il avait accompagné mon geste d'un grognement sourd. Automatiquement, sa main était venue se placer derrière ma tête. J'avais relevé les yeux vers lui, il me regardait sauvagement. Je lui lançai mon sourire le plus aguicheur et partit à la cuisine me resservir un verre de vin.

En partant, je l'avais entendu murmurer :

- Putain…

Je souriais fièrement maintenant dos à lui, j'adorais joué à ce petit jeu avec lui, c'était tellement excitant! Alors que j'allai le rejoindre à nouveau sur mon canapé, il m'ignora complètement. Je regardais la télévision tout comme lui, préoccuper à me demander ce qu'il allait faire pour se venger, il était un adversaire de taille. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulés avant que l'un de nous de bouge. Puis soudain, il s'était levé, toujours torse nu.

- Je pourrais utiliser ta douche? Me demanda-t-il

Je pinçai les lèvres en hochant la tête. J'avais bien évité de me retourner vers lui sinon des images de lui et moi sous la douche allaient me revenir en mémoire encore plus intensément que dans ma tête à ce moment et j'allais perdre le contrôle. Reste concentré sur la télé Swan! m'ordonnais-je à moi-même alors que tout mon corps de demandais que de reluqués son corps parfait…. Comment pouvait-il avoir une emprise si puissante sur moi! C'était très agaçant.

- Fait comme chez toi, avais-je répondu les dents serrées.

- Tu es certaine que sa va Kris, tu as vraiment l'air tendue? Me demanda-t-il tel un bel emmerdeur.

- Va te faire foutre ! avais-je dit, toujours sans le regarder.

Je l'entendis rire de sa voix grave. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, j'avais dû user de toutes mes forces pour ne pas aller le rejoindre. Les images de lui sous la douche, sous corps complètement trempé me faisait presque bavé, ce n'était même pas une option pour moi d'aller le rejoindre, c'était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Je devais penser à autre chose, si je l'imaginais une seconde de plus sous cette maudite douche, j'allais finir craquer!

J'allai à la cuisine pour avalai un grand ver d'eau glacée, histoire de me refroidir les idées. Ça m'avait fait un bien fou. J'étais ensuite retourné sur mon canapé avec la bonne intention de me changer les idées. 15 minutes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau de la douche se couper.

J'en soupirai de soulagement, fini la torture!

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le vis arrivé en serviette, ses cheveux en bataille étaient encore humides, quelques gouttes perlaient sur son torse. Je crus à l'instant même que j'allais perdre le défi tellement j'aurais voulu de lui à cet instant! Son parfum me vint et me fit perdre la tête. J'allais devenir folle de désir.

Il était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, innocemment. Nous savions pourtant tous les deux qu'il voulait clairement me faire perdre le contrôle.

- Tu pourrais te mettre quelque chose sur le dos!? lui dis-je dans un élan de rage.

Où était passée ma force d'autrefois ? Avec lui je me sentais faible, non pire encore, j'étais faible! Et je détestais cela ! Il me regarda apparemment satisfait de ma réaction, mais surtout amusé.

- Non, je suis vraiment bien présentement! m'avait-il dit en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je grognai furieuse et me levai brusquement pour me dirigeai à ma chambre, et claquai la porte derrière moi. Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, tel un lion en cage, cherchant ce que je pouvais faire pour le faire craquer… À quoi j'avais pensé en lancent ce jeu stupide !

J'eus une idée subite ! Ce fut comme une révélation. Je courus à mon tiroir et prit mon déshabillé le plus sexy. Il était noir et rouge, fait entièrement de dentelle. Je m'inspectai dans le miroir et secouai mes cheveux afin de leur donner plus de volume, satisfaite de mon reflet j'étais sorti de ma chambre et me rendis au salon.

J'avais passé innocemment devant lui pour aller m'asseoir du côté opposé du fauteuil. Je sentais son regard insistant sur moi, il était totalement figé, la bouche entre-ouverte. Sans me relâcher du regard il avait péniblement déglutit et s'était sauvagement approché de moi toujours perdu dans sa contemplation. Ses yeux exprimaient le désir et l'excitation qu'il éprouvait. Je le savais parce que mon regard devait refléter la même chose. Il se positionna lentement sur moi, prenant soin de calculer chacun de ses mouvements. Il était toujours torse nu et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le contempler. J'avais le souffle court.

Il s'était délicatement approché à la hauteur de mon cou et prit un grand respire. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais retenu ma respiration.

Je sentais que je venais de gagner le pari et pour être honnête, j'en étais plus que fière!

Ses mains vinrent tenir solidement mes hanches dénudées, puis elles descendirent lentement à mes fesses. Il les prit en coupe et les serra fortement. Son geste provoqua une friction entre nos deux sexes, me faisant gémir pour sa part sa avait davantage ressemblé à un grognement sourd. Il semblait furieux. Il avait fortement inspiré avant de me serrer à lui de la même façon, nos réactions avaient été les mêmes. Nos regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés une seule seconde. J'y cherchai une trace de défaite de sa part, pourtant je n'en avais trouvé aucune. Je l'avais regardé descendre très doucement jusqu'à mon bas ventre, je frissonnai sous le plaisir que cette anticipation me procurait. En chemin il s'était arrêter à hauteur de mes seins, il les avait pris dans ses mains tendrement sous un regard admirateur, mais il ne s'y était attardé, il défila une lignée de baisers jusqu'à mon ventre pour finalement se rendre à mon intimité. J'avais la respiration courte, toujours les yeux vrillés sur lui. Il écarta mon string et fit passer deux doigts sur ma fente trempée pour lui. J'avais gémi fortement en repoussa la tête derrière. Dieu, j'en voulais plus! Toujours plus! Son manège n'avait duré que quelque seconde. J'avais ensuite senti sa langue passer contre mon clitoris. Sous la surprise j'avais relevé la tête vers lui les yeux écarquillés. Sa merveilleuse langue bougeait habilement tantôt doucement, tantôt avidement, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais! Ma main c'était elle-même dirigeai dans sa chevelure désordonnée et encore humide pour lui intimer de continuer. Mes gémissements emplissaient la pièce, jamais on ne m'avait donné un tel plaisir de cette façon. Il me torturait de la plus merveilleuse façon ; l'aspirant, le mordillant. C'était tout simplement délicieux. Mes gémissements de tardèrent pas à se transformer en cris. Y avait-il un domaine au lit dans lequel il n'excellait pas ? Il incéra deux doigts en moi, je criai de surprise et de plaisir. C'est va-et-vient se faisait de plus en plus soutenu et sa langue se faisait pressante. Je sentais l'orgasme monter rapidement en moi, je tenais fermement ses cheveux, alors que j'allais atteindre mon paradoxisme, il me relâcha complètement, j'en grognai de frustration. Il était remonté lentement vers mon oreille pour y murmurer d'une voix des plus rauques :

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais gagner aussi facilement Swan?

J'étais encore sous le choc, ma frustration était tellement grande que j'aurais pu le frapper à l'instant même. Mais il était un monstre! Je repris contenance, toujours sous son regard malicieux, mais je voyais bien qu'il était sur le bord de craquer lui aussi, la bosse à travers sa serviette me le fit comprendre bien assez vite. Il était horrible! J'étais abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de faire. Tu veux jouer à ça Cullen? C'est ce que nous allons faire! Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas jouer loyal. Je le regardai férocement.

- JE vais gagner !

Sans un mot de plus, je m'étais dirigeai à ma chambre, j'avais verrouillé la porte derrière moi puis j'étais allé m'étendre sur mon lit. J'allais le faire regretter de m'avoir fait ça!

J'enlevai le peu de vêtements qui me restait puis j'avais fermé les yeux. Je fis lentement trainer mes mains sur mon corps, imaginant que c'était celles d'Edward et descendis vers mon sexe, il ne voulait pas me donner du plaisir, très bien, alors il allait m'entendre m'en donner à moi-même. Je devais bien finir ce qu'il avait commencé!

Une fois arrivé à mon intimité, je fis des cercles autour de mon point sensible savourant la sensation que sa me procurait, j'entrai 2 doigts en moi. J'avais échappé un long soupir. J'en ce n'était pas aussi bon que ce qu'Edward m'avait fait plus tôt me restait-il que s'était très agréable. Alors que j'accélérais un peu plus mon va-et-vient, j'avais poussé quelque gémissement. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il puisse m'entendre !

J'accélérai encore la cadence, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder sur les merveilleuses sensations qu'il venait tout juste de me donner, je repensais à sa langue, ses doigts, ses lèvres. Je gémis de plus belle.

J'entendis alors Edward cogner fortement à ma porte.

- Kris qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ? m'avait-il demandé la voix tremblante et furieuse.

Il semblait révolté ! Je gémis à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, je sentais l'orgasme monter en moi.

- Kris tu n'es pas vraiment en train de … ?

Je n'avais pas répondu, sans arrêter ce que je faisais. Sa voix avait été rauque, je savais qu'il était frustré par mon geste, les gars adorent nous regarder nous donner du plaisir alors me savoir dans cette chambre à me toucher sans pouvoir me regarder devait être très enragent pour lui, et c'étais exactement ce que j'avais voulu.

Je sentais l'orgasme qui allait bientôt s'emparer de moi, mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. Ensuite tout se passa très rapidement, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre se faire défoncer suivit du grognement furieux d'Edward lorsqu'il me vit.

- Oh putain! Avaient été les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcés.

Il avait dire geste brusque enlever sa serviette sans me relâcher des yeux. Et vint vers moi une lueur de sauvagerie dans ces yeux. Je sus immédiatement qu'il venait de déclarer forfait. J'aurais probablement dû être furieuse qu'il ait brisé ma porte de chambre, au lieu de cela ça m'avait horriblement excité. Mes yeux étaient incapables de quitté son membre plus qu'imposant, était tellement tendu que sa devait lui être douloureux. Il s'était installé à califourchon au-dessus de moi et encra ses yeux dans les miens. Ils étaient noircis par le désir. J'avais souri, fière de moi. J'avais gagné

- Tu vas me rendre fou ! avait-il dit d'une voix rauque alors qu'il alla direction à mon cou, le parsèment de baisers humides. Il avait le souffle court.

Quant à mon j'avais arrêté ma petite torture, ce n'était hélas plus suffisait, c'était Edward que je voulais et maintenant! J'avais envie de lui d'une manière complètement démesurée !

Lorsqu'il remit ses yeux dans les miens, j'y avais décelé quelque chose de différent… j'y découvris de la tendresse, de l'affection. Sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je l'avais poussé aussitôt, sous le choc. J'avais vu la déception dans son regard et contre toute attente je l'avais attiré vers moi pour retenter l'expérience. J'avais adoré cela. Je l'avais senti sourire contre mes lèvres, il devait être très fier de lui. Alors qu'il allait approfondir notre baiser, je l'avais doucement écarté pour ne pas le blesser une deuxième fois. Il n'avait pas résisté. Ce n'était pas par manque d'envie, j'en étais simplement incapable. Je n'avais embrassé personne depuis Riley, mis à part James, mais avec lui c'était différent.

- Je suis désolé… avais-je dit en baissant les yeux sous son regard insistant.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Dit-il d'un ton compréhensif qui m'avait surprise.

J'avais relevé les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait ayant l'air un ce seul moment d'avoir tout compris ce que signifiait ces trois règles. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me pose une seule question alors je m'empressai de changer de sujet.

- J'ai gagné, avais-je dit en retrouvant aussitôt ma bonne humeur de tout à l'heure.

Il se renfrogna instantanément.

- Tu as triché ! m'accusa-t-il

- Il n'y avait aucun règlement chéri! lui avais-je répondis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ce n'est que partie remise

- En passant tu me dois une porte! lui avais-je dit en riant.

Il s'était retourné amuser vers celle-ci qui jonchait au sol.

Je ris, je l'avais ensuite senti embrasser chastement mon épaule. J'aimais lorsqu'il faisait cela. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui, ce simple geste avait suffi à faire retomber sur nous toute cette tension sexuelle qui nous habitait, j'ondulai mon corps contre le sien impatient de le sentir en moi.

Il mit rapidement une capote et s'enfonça en moi d'un puissant coup de bassin. Nous avions gémi à l'unisson. C'était comme si nous ne formions qu'un. Il débuta ses va-et-vient, il allait le plus loin qu'il pouvait me procurant des sensations excises.

- Plus vite ! me lamentais-je.

Il fit ce que je lui demandai et accéléra la cadence.

- Putain que c'est bon ! avait-il gémi contre mon épaule.

Mes mains étaient dans son dos, je le tenais fermement à moi. À nouveau sans ma permission, il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Ce n'avait été qu'un chaste baiser, ayant l'air de chercher mon approbation. Pour toute réponse, j'avais glissé ma main dans ses cheveux et j'avais moi-même approfondi ce baiser. Il avait grogné de satisfaction contre ma bouche. Pendant l'acte, ça rendait les choses encore plus excitantes, une chose que j'avais oubliée depuis bien longtemps.  
J'aimais ça, j'avais décidé pour une nuit d'oublié une deuxième règle, c'était de simple baiser, et sa m'habituait à ce contact inhabituel… Je savais par contre que si ça ne dépendait que de lui, se baiser serait beaucoup plus intense.

Nous gémissions de plus en plus fort, tous les deux très près de l'Apogée. Son membre cognait fortement au plus profond de mon sexe, j'étais en pleine extase. Je sentis soudain mes parois se serrer autour de lui, nous faisant tout le deux crier sous le plaisir que la jouissance nous procura. Il s'était comme à son habitude, effondrée à côté de moi, et m'avait blotti contre lui. J'avais senti ses lèvres se déposer sur le dessus de ma tête pour y déposer un baiser. J'étais complètement vidé, tous mes membres semblaient trop lourds, j'étais incapable des bougés, j'avais pendant un bref moment écouté la respiration d'Edward, comme j'étais appuyé sur son torse, je bougeais aussi à ce rythme. C'était calme et apaisant. Je m'étais doucement sentie tirer dans un sommeil profond.

Nous dûmes nous endormir, car je m'étais réveillé et il faisait déjà jour. Prise de panique je regardai mon réveille-matin, ouf! Il était seulement 8 heures. Je commençais à travailler seulement à midi. Je relevai ma tête vers Edward qui dormait encore. Nous étions restés dans la même position dans laquelle nous nous étions endormis la veille. Je m'étais surprise à le dévorer des yeux de manière très indiscrète, heureusement pour moi il dormait, il ne me voyait donc pas. Une sonnerie provenant du salon me sortit de ma contemplation. J'avais sursauté sous l'effet de la surprise et je m'étais doucement éloigné d'Edward pour partir en course jusqu'au téléphone d'Edward, je ne voulais pas que ça le réveil. Arrivée dans le salon, la sonnerie avait déjà cessé. Je soupirai de soulagement. Quelque seconde plus tard, son portable vibra, j'étais allé jeter un coup d'œil de peur que sa sonnerie se remette en marche. C'était un texto.

« Hey salut mec, j'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pendant la fin de semaine prochaine parce qu'on débarque tous chez toi pour fêter des 22 ans comme il se doit! Redonne-moi de tes nouvelles, à plus.

PS Ton ex sera là… Alice est sur le coup, mais le pot de colle est très… persévérant. Désolé d'avance !»

Sa provenait d'un certain Jasper. J'avais remercié mentalement ce fameux Jasper, sans lui j'aurais probablement oublié que c'était son anniversaire. Ça allait bientôt faire près de 9 ans que nous nous n'étions pas vus j'avais tout de même une bonne excuse.

Ça m'avait pris un petit délai avant de réaliser que l'anniversaire d'Edward était bel et bien la fin de semaine prochaine! Je me demandais si nos parents avaient organisé un souper comme nous avions l'habitude de faire lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Même si c'était le cas je n'y serais pas allé sachant très bien que ma mère allait y être. J'avais aussitôt pensé à ce que j'aurais pu faire pour son anniversaire. Comme je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens de lui acheter quoi que ce soit, j'avais pensé de lui faire un petit souper ici, même que l'idée d'aller le rejoindre chez lui dans la semaine comme il l'avait fait la veille chez moi me traversa l'esprit.

La voix d'Edward provenant de la chambre me sortit de mes pensées.

- Kris? avait-il dit d'une voix encore endormie. .

- Oui ? répondis-je en me souvenant que j'avais toujours son cellulaire entre les mains. Je le remis sur la table et allai vers la chambre.

Il était toujours étendu dans mon lit, la couverture lui arrivait aux hanches, me laissant un magnifique aperçu de son torse. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le fixait grossièrement, un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? me demanda-t-il curieux

- Je dois me préparer, je commence à travailler à midi.

Il fit la moue et tapota la place à côté de lui.

- Et si tu venais me rejoindre à la place?

J'avais ri.

- Je ne peux pas être en retard Edward, je suis sérieuse.

- Et bien moi aussi alors si j'étais toi je reviendrais ici immédiatement!

Son expression menaçante avait été un échec total! Ça m'avait fait éclater de rire. J'avais cédé à aller le rejoindre. J'étais sauté dans mon lit me sentant d'humeur joyeuse. Il m'attira plus étroitement contre lui en riant.

- Tu es pire qu'une enfant !

Je relevai ma bouche vers son oreille et lui susurra sensuellement.

- Tu as raison, tu devrais m'apprendre les bonnes manières…

À ces mots j'avais vu une lueur de désir éclairer son regard, il me colla encore plus étroitement contre lui, alors qu'il alla déposer plusieurs baisers dans mon cou, une déception s'empara de moi. Je m'étais attendu qu'il m'embrasse sur la bouche, pire encore! J'aurais _voulu _qu'il m'embrasse! Je devais me ressaisir et vite! Putain qu'est ce qui me prenait? Sa main monta jusqu'à mes cheveux et il redescendit le long de mon dos, créant des frissons de plaisir sur tout mon corps. J'avais fermé les yeux puis laissai échapper, un long soupire, de bien-être. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me fit oublier complètement ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser. Je m'étais totalement abandonné à ses caresses, peut-être même un peu trop, sous le désir j'avais posé mes lèvres hésitantes sur les siennes. Ça avait été plus fort que moi et je le regrettai aussitôt, car il était resté de marbre. Cessant toute caresse. Je m'étais retiré aussi rapidement, regrettant aussitôt mon geste. Sans le regarder, je m'étais rapidement levé de mon lit.

- Excuse-moi Edward, mais je dois vraiment me préparer à aller bosser.

Plus rapide que moi, je m'étais senti tiré vers l'arrière pour atterrir dans les bras d'Edward, sans que j'aie le temps de réagir il prit ma tête entre ses mains que j'avais aussitôt senti ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Nous entrainant tous les deux dans un long baisez. Au moment où j'avais cru qu'il allait l'approfondir, la panique s'empara de moi. Au lieu de cela, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il s'était simplement retiré.

- Désolé Kris tu m'as pris au dépourvu… s'excusa-t-il piteux.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire devant sa moue. Il était adorable.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que cette règle n'existe plus? Avait-il dit joyeux

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions et de tiraillement intérieur, j'avais déclaré :

- Disons que pour le moment ces embrassades me conviennent. Je ne veux juste pas que ça aille plus loin. Autrement dit, laisse ta langue dans ta bouche, on se comprend?

Il éclata de rire.

- Ça me va parfaitement! Et maintenant si on passait aux choses sérieuses?

Il s'avança vers moi nous faisant ainsi tout les deux tombées sur mon lit. Alors qu'il se positionnait en califourchon sur moi sa bouche trouva vite la mienne. Après plusieurs minutes, sa bouche se faisait pressante contre la mienne. Cet exercice m'allumait complètement, j'en voulus maintenant plus! Je m'étais mise en califourchon sur lui j'avais dû relâcher notre baiser.

- Tu embrasses divinement bien ! me complimenta-t-il sous son regard désireux.

Je me sentis fondre et l'embrassai encore plus intensément. Je prenais de plus en plus confiance en moi. J'adorais cette sensation! Je fis bouger mon bassin circulairement sur son érection. Il grogna avant de me prendre les fesses et de nous faire chavirer de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve par dessus moi. Il fit parcourir sa bouche le long de ma gorge, laissant parfois sa langue trainer au passage, m'offrant de merveilleuses sensations. Ma respiration réagissait fortement à son toucher. Il avait tant d'emprise sur mon corps. Il s'était rapidement rendu à mon sexe. Son simple souffre sur celui-ci me fit onduler les hanches, le suppliant de lui donner du plaisir. Sans me faire attendre trop longtemps, il donna un coup de langue contre mon clitoris, putain c'était tellement bon!

- Tu goutes bon. Souffla-t-il contre mon intimité.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Je me tordais pratiquement sur place. Puis je l'avais finalement sentie glisser sa langue agile en moi. Il la retira, pour aller activer mon clitoris avec celle-ci. Plusieurs cris m'échappèrent, j'avais la tête qui tournait sous le plaisir qui m'envahissait. Je sentais l'Apogée monter en moi. Ma main alla tenir sa chevelure. Ça n'avait pas pris plus de temps pour que l'orgasme s'empare violemment de moi, mes oreilles se crispèrent puis mes membres avaient été prit de puissants spasmes, mes cris résonna dans ma chambre. Jamais un cuni n'avait été aussi bon!

Il était remonté vers moi les yeux noircis.

- Tu es encore plus belle durant un orgasme ! avait-il dit d'une voix rauque.

- Wow… cette langue est tout simplement magique, avais-je dit encore essoufflé.

- Pas seulement sa.

Ses paroles allèrent directement à mon sexe qui s'humidifia aussitôt pour lui.

- Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de preuve… le taquinais-je.

Sous un regard de défis, je l'avais senti s'enfoncer en moi d'une lenteur frustrante pour rester planté là sans bouger.

- À quoi tu joues Cullen! Grognais-je en poussant mon bassin vers lui, lui intimant de faire quelque chose.

- Je veux te rende folle, comme tu me rends fou Kristen Swan.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix grave des plus excitantes.

J'avais pleurniché en me secouant plus brusquement. Il m'avait par la suite emprisonné les poignets de ses mains robustes. Je ne pouvais pratiquement plus bouger. Je le fusillai du regard.

- Je t'en supplie Edward nom d'un chien! Avais-je dit dans un soupir désespérer, je voulais le sentir, je voulais qu'il me fasse monter au septième ciel.

Répondant à ma supplique, il s'était totalement retiré quelque seconde avant de revenir à sa position initiale d'un puissant coup de reins. J'en criai de plaisir.

Il débuta ses va-et-vient lentement doucement et accéléra peu à peu, c'était tout simplement exquis! Nos gémissements cognaient contre mes tympans créant la plus merveilleuse des mélodies. Chaque coup de bassin me faisant émerger plus intensément le plaisir qui se développait dans mon bas ventre.  
Si le sexe avec lui était une drogue, j'étais prête à affirmer sans aucune gêne que j'en étais affreusement dépendante.

Il me fixait dans les yeux, je m'efforçais de faire comme lui. Je mordillai ma lèvre, savourant le plaisir qu'il m'apportait. Mon corps en entier était incendié par ses puissants va-et-vient. J'aurais voulu m'accrocher à son cou, mais j'en étais incapable puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas relâché mes poignets. Mes jambes allèrent encercler ses hanches, le voulant toujours plus près de moi.

- Oh putain tu es si serrée! Je vais venir… Grogna-t-il dans le creux de mon cou.

Je l'avais brusquement tiré par les cheveux pour l'attirer face à moi. Mes lèvres avaient vite trouvé les siennes nous entrainant dans un baiser fougueux.

Il avait fait glisser sa main entre nos deux corps et alla caresser mon clitoris me faisant aussitôt explosé d'un orgasme puissant. Edward m'avait suivi quelque seconde plus tard, raffermissant la prise de ses mains autour de mes poignets qu'il n'avait toujours pas relâchés.

Ma tête alla derrière, tant dit ce que mon cœur cherchait à reprendre un rythme normal. Il alla déposer ses lèvres dans mon cou, et ensuite sur mes lèvres pour un chaste baiser. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous étions restés dans cette position. Je me sentais tout simplement bien.

- Tu vas avoir ma mort Kristen Swan! Avait-il alors qu'il s'était retiré pour jeter à la poubelle le condom. J'avais ri encore dans un état post-orgasmique.

C'était en soupirant que je m'étais levé à mon tour.

- Bon maintenant il faut vraiment que j'aille bosser Edward! avais-je dit en me dirigeant hors de la chambre.

- À quelle heure travailles- tu? M'avait demandé Edward tout en se rhabillant.

- Je commence à midi.

Je m'étais dirigeai vers la douche, toujours nue comme un ver. Alors que j'allais fermer la porte derrière moi, j'avais vu qu'il se dirigeait également vers la salle de bain.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça? Lui demandais-je sourcils haussés.

- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche moi aussi et je tiens beaucoup à l'environnement et à l'économie tu sais! On serait mieux de prendre une douche ensemble plutôt qu'un à la suite de l'autre… m'avait-il dit en essayant de prendre un air convaincant.

- Tu restes là toi, on sait tous les deux comment ça finira cette ''économie d'énergie'' me moquais-je. Et je dois vraiment me LAVER! Rends-toi utile à la place et fais-nous du café!

Je le vis faire la moue, mais j'avais aussitôt refermé la porte, je ne voulais absolument pas être en retard. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était de perdre un deuxième job!

En deux temps trois mouvements j'avais terminé de me préparer et était prête à aller travailler. Il me restait une heure à perdre. Lorsque j'étais sorti de la salle de bain, j'avais trouvé mon café sur la table, accompagné d'un petit mot. Il était d'Edward.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps, j'avais des trucs importants à régler.

Je t'ai fait ton café pour me faire pardonner! J'ai mis la porte de ta chambre contre le mur du salon pour le moment, je vais réparer ça plus tard. J'ai passé un très bon moment, on se parle plus tard.

Bonne journée!

Edward. »

Ce mot eut l'effet d'une gifle.

« Alors c'est comment gouter à ta propre médecine? » me demanda ma conscience

- Oh la ferme! lui avais-je répondu à voix haute.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait?! Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de laisser un homme dormir ici? Ça allait mal finir toute cette histoire si je ne reprenais la situation en main! Reprenons depuis le début. Avec Edward j'avais déjà enfreins les deux premières règles. Heureusement pour la deuxième il y avait tout de même une restriction. Ça me donnait le sentiment de ne pas avoir perdu totalement le contrôle. Regardons les choses en face, je n'étais pas capable de ne pas coucher avec Edward ce n'était pas la fin du monde après tout. Étant donné qu'il était mon ami d'enfance, je me sentais moins coupable. C'était simplement pour le plaisir tout ça il n'y avait rien d'autre en jeu.

J'avais pris une grande respiration soudainement plus calme, il fallait que j'en parle à James. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider à y voir plus clair. Avec un peu de chance, il me dirait même ce que je devais faire. C'était une première pour moi…

J'étais ensuite parti pour le boulot complètement perdu dans mes pensées. Avant de déposai mes effets personnels dans mon casier et de me dirigeai derrière la caisse j'avais envoyé un message à James.

« Salut James… Tu es libre ce soir? J'aurais besoin de toi … Tu me manques.

Merci, à plus »

J'avais soupiré lourdement devant la longue journée qui m'attendait.

J'avais terminé à 23h. Épuisé je m'étais laissé tombé sur mon canapé. Je fus sortie de ma torpeur par la sonnerie de mon portable. C'était James. J'avais répondu avec empressement.

- Salut! Avais-je répondu

- Sa va toi? Ton message m'a inquiété.

- Rien de grave, je m'ennuyais de mon meilleur ami…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Allez raconte.

- C'est assez compliqué… avouais-je

- Kris accouche!

- Bon d'accord… Et bien tu te souviens du mec avec qui j'ai été couché vendredi passé? La même soirée durant laquelle tu as toi aussi découché. Ça te dit quelque chose?

- Le super coup dont tu m'avais parlé le jour du souper chez tes parents?

- Ouais c'est ça!

- Ok?

- Et tu te rappelles aussi d'Edward?

- Ouais? Kris où ça mène tout ça merde, je n'y comprends rien!

- Et bien c'est deux personnes était en faite la MÊME personne si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il était resté un moment silencieux.

- Oh, la vache, tu as couché avec ton ami d'enfance! dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

- T'es qu'un con James ça n'a rien de drôle!?

- Oh crois-moi ma belle c'est TRÈS drôle!

- Si seulement ce n'était que ça… avouais-je d'une petite voix.

Il arrêta subitement de rire.

- Quoi parce qu'il n'y a pas que ça?

- J'ai peut-être enfreins une ou deux règles avaient-je dit très rapidement en espérant qu'il ne comprenne pas très bien.

- QUOI!?

- Je sais c'est horrible James je me suis fourrer dans une sacrée merde! J'avais besoin de tes conseils…

- Tu veux rire!? Il était temps qui tu les oublies ces fichues règles à la con!

Je levai au ciel.

- Facile à dire! M'exclamais-je

- T'n'as pas eu l'air de trouver ça vraiment tellement difficile ma belle si je me fis à ce que tu viens de me dire! avait-il dit. Je sentais l'amusement dans sa voix.

J'avais rougi.

- Je me sens coupable il est là le problème!

- Kristen qui ressent de la culpabilité! Wow c'est une première!

- Va chier James! avais-je dit en éclatant de rire.

Il en avait fait de même avant de retrouver son sérieux.

- Non sérieusement Kris, oublie ces règles pour une fois, amuse-toi!

L'imagine de Riley me vint en tête.

- Je ne peux pas James…

Je l'avais entendu soupirer.

- Tu voulais mon avis ma chérie, je te l'ai donné… Maintenant c'est à toi de prendre les décisions.

- Merci James…

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu sais où j'habite ma belle.

- Bonne soirée, je vais dormir.

- Bonne nuit, je t'aime!

- Moi aussi, merci pour tout.

J'avais ensuite coupé la ligne et m'étais dirigeai dans mon lit pour dormir j'étais crevé. J'avais trouvé le sommeil bien vite.

Le début de semaine avait passé très rapidement, nous étions déjà rendus jeudi. Après de très longues réflexions j'avais finalement décidé d'aller rejoindre Edward chez lui et lui emmenez à souper pour sa fête. En fin de semaine si j'avais bien compris il avait déjà quelque chose d'organiser alors j'avais décidé de faire ça dans la semaine. Je me rappelais de l'endroit où il habitait puisque j'y étais venu le soir où nous nous étions rencontrés dans ce bar… J'avais souri à cet agréable souvenir.  
Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement je m'étais demandé si j'avais eu une bonne idée? Et si jamais il n'était pas là ou pire encore qu'il était avec une fille ? Tant pis pensais-je je retournerais chez moi et puis c'est tout. J'avais frappé à sa porte. Pourquoi étais-je aussi nerveuse?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward. Il portait une chemise blanche propre ainsi qu'une cravate. Sa chemise était rentrée dans son pantalon noir. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient en bataille comme à leur habitude. J'étais restai muette. Dieu qu'il était sexy! Alors que j'avais remonté mon visage vers le sien je l'avais aperçu me scruter amusé.

- Bonsoir Kristen. Me salua-t-il comme je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot.

Pour réponse j'avais levé le sac provenant du resto et la bouteille de vin que j'avais dans l'autre main.

- Joyeux anniversaire d'avance! avais-je dit en souriant.

Son sourire redoubla et me fit signe d'entrer. Il avait défait l'entièreté de ses boîtes de déménagement. Il y avait dans son appartement quelque chose de très chaleureux, une chose qui nous faisait s'y sentir bien.

- C'est très joli chez toi! Le complimentais-je en faisant le tour.

- Merci, c'est Esmée qui a fait la déco, je n'ai aucun mérite! avait-il dit en riant.

Je m'étais tournée vers lui souriante.

- Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère? lui demandais-je en posant le contenu de mes mains sur la table de cuisine.

- Bien sûr que non je viens juste de finir de travailler, j'allais justement me chercher de quoi manger. Comment t'es tu souvenu que c'était mon anniversaire ?

Je haussai les épaules en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il m'avait souri, il semblait réellement heureux. Mes inquiétudes n'avaient eu aucune raison d'être.

- Tu es très chic où tu travailles au juste? avais-je demandé alors que nous étions en train de manger.

- À la banque pas trop loin, c'est temporaire, juste le temps de me faire un peu d'argent avant de recommencer l'école.

Je hochai la tête.

- Tu aimes ça ?

Il grimaça.

- Pas vraiment, je n'aime pas vraiment travailler avec le public, répondre au téléphone toute la journée ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

J'avais ri doucement. Lorsque nous avions terminé le repas, on s'était dirigé au salon avec nos verres de vin. Ça faisait maintenant 1 heure que nous parlions de tout et de rien. Nous entamions notre troisième bouteille de vin. Les rires se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il n'y avait rien de sérieux, nous plaisantions et c'était très agréable.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose Kris? Me demanda Edward au bout d'un moment. Mais ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter!

- Je t'écoute? demandais-je alors qu'il avait piqué ma curiosité.

Il sembla embarrassé par ce qu'il allait dire.

- J'ai de vieux amis qui me viennent me rende visite demain soir et je me demandais si tu voulais venir?

- Bien sûr? répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Toutefois, je ne comprenais pas en quoi sa question était embarrassante? Il avait paru soulagé de ma réponse, mais pas complètement.

- Ce n'est pas tout… continua-t-il, mon ex-petite-amie cela là apparemment et elle n'a toujours pas compris même après 1 an et demi qu'elle et moi s'était terminés tu vois… Et je sais qu'elle ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle. Afin sauf si…

Je le regardais confuse, je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir avec tout ça. Puis soudain tout devint clair. J'étais éclaté de rire.

- Si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de jouer le rôle de ta petite-amie pour la soirée?

Il hocha la tête ayant l'air de se trouver très ridicule. Il semblait très mal à l'aise de devoir me demander ça.

Je souris malicieusement.

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange de ce service ? avais-je dit en me dirigeant vers la cuisine me prendre un verre d'eau.

Il avait réfléchi puis il avait finalement dit en s'avançant vers moi.

- Moi.

Le malaise qu'il avait exprimé plus tôt laissa place à une expression ravageuse. J'avais aussitôt compris le sens de son idée. Son idée me plaisait plus que je ne le laissai voir! Il avança gracieusement vers moi, me regardant désireux.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, j'aurais besoin d'un avant-gout pour prendre ma décision… avais-je dit en me reculant de dos au comptoir, alors qu'il continuait de s'avancer vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il mit ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches et s'approcha de mon visage.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça te prendrait comme aperçu? Me demanda-t-il à quelques millimètres de ma bouche.

- Oh, mais ça je n'ai pas à te le dire. Convaincs-moi que je devrais accepter ton offre. Dis-je aguicheuse.

Sans plus attendre, sa bouche se plaqua violemment sur la mienne et ses mains enlevèrent mes vêtements en un temps éclair, me laissant complètement nu devant lui, à sa merci. Après m'avoir observé d'un œil admiratif, il détacha se moi et sans cesser d'observer mon corps, il enleva ses vêtements avec empressement. Mes yeux admirèrent son membre qui pointait vers moi. J'avais liché mes lèvres de manière suggestive

- Tu es tellement belle, murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'aventurait dans mon cou.

J'avais incliné ma tête derrière pour lui laisser le champ libre. Je l'avais senti me faire une sucette, aussitôt, je lui avais empoigné les cheveux et l'avais tiré brusquement.

- Idiot ! m'exclamais-je.

Il m'avait soulevé rapidement et me fit asseoir sur son comptoir de cuisine. Il malaxait mes seins fiévreusement sous mes gémissements qui réclamaient plus de touchers. Je voulais le sentir plus près de moi, en moi.

- Allez, Edward, baise-moi! gémissais-je dans son oreille.

Dans un grognement animal, il écarta mes jambes, les prunelles affamées. Nous fûmes aussitôt interrompue la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Il avait soupiré méchamment et regarda à contrecœur son afficheur. Lorsqu'il reconnut l'identité de son interlocuteur, un sourire espiègle illumina son visage et il me tendit son portable, plus excité qu'un gamin

- Répond! Me dit-il

- Pourquoi? Qui est-ce? Demandais-je perplexe

- Fait juste répondre! s'empressa-t-il toujours amusé.

J'avais répondu hésitante.

- Oui ?

Ça prit un petit délai avant que l'interlocuteur ne réponde.

- À qui je parle? Tu pourrais me passer Edward? entendis-je au bout du fil.

C'était une femme et d'ailleurs cette femme n'avait pas l'aire contente du tout.

Je regardais Edward en fronçant les sourcils, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'explique. Pourquoi avait-il voulu que je prenne cet appel?

- C'est mon ex! me souffla Edward hilare.

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel et retenu mon rire. Ce qu'il était idiot.

- Non, ce n'est pas Edward, je peux peut-être prendre le message par contre?

- Je peux savoir qui tu es ? avait-elle dit rebuté.

Sa voix avait été tranchante, elle était complètement folle ou quoi?

- Tu ne me connais pas, de toute façon si ça avait été de tes oignions tu serais déjà au courant de comment je m'appelle. Avais-je dit calmement.

- À quoi tu joues espère de demeurée?!

- Wow! Du calme ma belle! Comment tu viens de m'appeler?

- Tu as très bien comprit je suis certaine et ne me dit surtout pas de me calmer! Où est Edward?

- Pourquoi tu n'essayeras pas de respirer par le nez? Edward est occupé pour le moment, d'ailleurs tu nous dérange un peu si tu veux savoir. Tu devrais aller prendre un bon bain chaud ça devrait te calmé un peu!

- Tu parles que je vous dérange! Edward ne me ferait jamais ça! Pouffa-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire à mon tour.

- Écoute-moi bien parce que je déteste me répéter d'accord? Edward est présentement occupé, tu saisis?

- Passe. Le. Moi ! cria-t-elle.

- La réponse est toujours la même, même si tu me hurles dessus.

- T'es vraie pétasse tu le sais ça?

- Et toi t'es folle, mais j'imagine que le sai déjà de toute façon. Bonne soirée!

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, j'avais raccroché, en riant. Edward riait aux larmes, il était pratiquement plié en deux.

- Je t'adore! avait dit Edward à travers ses rires.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… avais-je dit toujours en riant. Tu veux bien me dire comment tu as fait pour sortir avec cette folle?

- Lauren? Ne m'en parle pas. Au début elle était marrante si ça peut me servir de défense! avait-il dit en riant.

J'avais également ri. Puis lentement toujours assise sur le comptoir j'avais utilisé mes jambes pour le rapprocher à moi.

- Alors… On en étions-nous déjà ? dis-je

Son magnifique sourire en coin apparut aussitôt et se laissa guider par mes jambes.

Doucement, j'embrassai son torse délicatement, tout en laissant mes mains trainées de façon lente et douce dans son dos. Je sentis sa peau frémir sous mes doigts. En relevant les yeux vers lui, j'avais remarqué qu'il avait fermé les siens. Pour moins apprécier les sensations que mes caresses lui procuraient. Mes baisers s'étaient lentement dirigés vers son cou, sa mâchoire parfaitement découpée, puis ses joues.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il les yeux toujours clos.

Je fus parcouru d'un frisson intense dans tout mon corps en particulier au niveau de mon sexe!

J'avais lentement frôlé nos lèvres ensemble pour ensuite capturai sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Je plaquai ensuite ma bouche sur la sienne, pour nous entrainer dans un baiser intense. Il soupira fortement en me collant plus étroitement à lui. Je pouvais aisément sentir son érection à l'entrer de ma féminité qui hurlait pour plus de proximité.

Je l'avais à nouveau attiré de mes jambes pour le sentir plus près. Il n'attendit pas davantage avant de se glisser délicieusement en moi. J'allai empoigner ses fesses bien rondes pour lui imposer le rythme que je désirais. Bientôt nos gémissements devinrent plus bruyants, jusqu'à emplir la pièce. Putain que le sexe avec Edward s'était la meilleure chose qui soit sûre dans ce monde! J'étais insatiable!

Ses va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. Il venait et allait en moi fortement, faisant cogner son bassin au mien. Mes ongles griffaient durement son dos. Je sentais l'orgasme monter en moi lui.

- Oh… Edward! avais-je crié dans ma jouissance.

Il plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres aux miennes et gémis contre notre baiser. Je m'étais laissé tomber contre son torse. Il m'avait mollement enlacé.

- Tu dors ici? Me demanda-t-il

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix avec la quantité d'alcool que tu m'as fait boire! avais-je dit en riant.

- Et merde! Mon plan diabolique a été démasqué!

Nous nous étions rendus à la chambre en riant.

- Je n'ai rien à mettre pour dormir par exemple… dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, je vais te prêter de quoi t'habiller.

Il m'avait tendu un grand chandail et un boxer. J'avais ri.

- Je me sens comme dans le temps où tu venais dormir chez moi. Avait dit Edward pensif.

- Ouais moi aussi. Avais-je dit en riant.

- Tu te rappelles lorsque tu venais me rejoindre dans ma chambre en pleurnichant parce que tu disais qu'il y avait des monstres sous ton lit!

- Ouais et toi tu te moquais de moi!

- Ça ne t'empêchait pas de venir te faufiler dans mon lit tard le soir! dit-il malicieux. Au fond les choses n'ont pas tellement changé. Avait-il dit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui donnai claque sur l'épaule.

- Tu es qu'un crétin!

Nous avions tous les deux éclaté de rire avant de nous coucher.

Ça avait été le silence complet par la suite, tout le deux perdu dans nos pensées. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir à peine quelque minute plus tard.

- Edward? avais-je murmuré d'une petite voix.

- Uhm?

- Tu te souviens de cette chanson que tu avais l'habitude de me chanter lorsque j'avais peur la nuit?

- Évidemment pourquoi?

- Sa t'embêterais de me la chanter… ?

- Quoi maintenant? Tu es sérieuse? Avait-il dit en tournant le visage vers moi.

- S'il te plaît…

Je l'avais entendu rire silencieusement. Puis il m'attira à lui.

- Allez vient là!

J'avais souri comme une gamine impatiente d'entendre cette comptine qui me rappelait tant de vieux souvenirs. C'était une chanson totalement inventée. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé lorsque nous étions enfants pour que j'arrête de pleurer et finalement m'endormir.

Il avait toujours eu une voix mélodieuse. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'étais lentement tombé dans un profond sommeil.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Joyeux anniversaire!

Le soleil qui entrait dans la chambre d'Edward m'avait réveillé. Aucune importance, rien n'aurait pu m'enlever ma bonne humeur à cet instant. Les souvenirs de la veille me firent sourire. J'étais toujours blotti contre Edward, ce dernier dormait encore d'un sommeil profond. Je l'avais longuement contemplé durant son sommeil, était-ce possible d'avoir encore envie de lui aussi intensément? Pensais-je outré par mes pensées complètement impures. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur mon visage lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit.  
C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et j'eus envie de lui offrir un petit cadeau matinal…

J'étais doucement monté à califourchon sur lui tout en faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était vêtu d'un simple caleçon, rapidement je le fis glisser le long de ses jambes pour ensuite le lancer sur le sol de sa chambre. J'avais souri fièrement, j'avais réussi à le lui enlever sans le réveiller. Je traçai une ligne de baisers le long de son torse jusqu'à son membre déjà dressé pour moi. J'avais déposé mes lèvres pour y poser un chaste baiser. Edward avait soupiré doucement. Un coup d'œil m'avait assuré qu'il dormait toujours. Sans attendre, je l'avais pris entièrement dans ma bouche et débutai lentement plusieurs va-et-vient. Quelque gémissement échappa à Edward dans son sommeil. Sans hanche bougeait d'elle-même d'un geste automatique. Je le sentais qu'il commençait à s'agiter, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Quelque seconde plus tard comme je l'avais prédit, il se réveilla

- Kris!? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Sa phrase s'était brusquement coupée pour laisser échapper un long gémissement.

- Oh putain c'est trop bon… souffla-t-il alors que sa main alla se longer dans mes cheveux.

Je lis vis rejetée la tête derrière, les yeux fermés et bouche entre-ouverte. C'était le plus beau portrait qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Avais-je pensé.

Je pris la base de son membre de ma bouche et fis de rapides va-et-vient. Ma langue trainait aguicheuse sur son gland gonflé par mes caresses. Il goutait merveilleusement bon. Ses nombreux gémissements m'encourageaient à continuer. Alors que je sentais qu'il allait bientôt jouir, j'avais accéléré la cadence. Il m'avait brusquement poussé afin que sa semence soit ailleurs que dans ma bouche pourtant je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Rares étaient les garçons qui respectaient les femmes au point de penser à cela. Je lui en étais reconnaissante, mais c'était sa fête tout de même j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir. J'avais donc avalé sa semence, il goutait merveilleusement bon à mon plus grand étonnement. Il s'était laissé aller dans son orgasme dans un gémissement rauque. Je m'étais relevée heureuse que mon plan ait fonctionné.

- Wow… avait-il soupiré encore essoufflé.

J'étais remontée doucement vers lui pour reprendre ma position initiale, souriante.

- Joyeux anniversaire! soufflais-je en le regardant.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait imaginer que c'est ma fête tous les jours? demanda-t-il en riant.

Je l'imitai.

- Ça ne serait plus autant apprécier à la longue. Dis-je amusé.  
- Oh putain crois-moi ce serait toujours apprécié!

J'avais ri.

- Bon je dois y aller, je travaille dans une heure. Avais-je dit en me levant toujours vêtue avec les vêtements d'Edward.

Il fit la moue.

- À quelle heure tu termines?  
- Je finis à 16 heures. À quelle heure tu veux que j'arrive ici?  
- Quand tu finis, tu peux tout de suite arriver.  
- Je dois passer chez moi me préparer avant et je viendrai ça te va?

Il hocha la tête toujours couchée dans son lit. J'aurai aimé que James vienne avec moi… Je pouvais toujours lui demander.

- Tu crois que je pourrais apporter quelqu'un avec moi. C'est un bon ami. Tu vas l'aimé c'est certain!

Il haussa les épaules l'air nonchalant.

- Plus on est de fou plus on rit comme on dit.

J'avais ri tout en me rhabillant avec mes vêtements de la veille. Quelque minute tard j'étais déjà partie.

J'étais passé chez moi me doucher et enfiler mon uniforme de travail. J'étais prête à commencer à travailler. Seule la motivation n'était pas au rendez-vous. Sur mon chemin j'avais appelé James.

- Salut poulette! Me salua-t-il  
- J'espère que tu es libre dans la soirée parce que tu m'accompagnes à une soirée. Je t'attends chez moi pour 17h. Bisous à plus! Je t'aime et merci!

Il pouffa de rire. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre avant de raccroché j'étais déjà rendu au boulot, pas le temps de papoter.

À 16 :05 j'étais dans ma voiture sur le chemin du retour. Je me sentais légèrement anxieuse. Ce n'était pas habituel que je me retrouve avec de petits groupes d'amis comme ça… Le genre de personne avec lesquelles tu devais absolument faire la conversation…avec un peu de chance la soirée se terminerait dans un bar ou un club, pensais-je.

Une fois arrivé chez moi j'étais immédiatement sauter sous la douche. Si je n'avais pas envie que James chiale parce que je n'étais pas prête j'avais intérêt à me grouiller les fesses!

James était arrivé à 5h et j'étais prête, afin… presque… J'étais devant ma penderie en plein dilemme.

- James!? Je suis dans la chambre.

Il arriva quelque seconde plus tard. Il était très beau, il était vêtu d'une chemise bleu foncée qui s'agençait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleus, ainsi qu'un jeans noir.

- Très mignon! Le complimentais-je.

Il m'avait souri.

- Et toi j'imagine que tu ne sais pas quoi mettre? me demanda-t-il en souriant amusé.

J'avais souri

- Donne-moi un coup de main s'il te plaît…

Il avait sorti de placard ma robe noire moulante. Elle était également très courte.

- Tu es certain? Ce n'est pas un peu trop sexy pour l'occasion.  
- Bien sûr que non, allez va l'enfiler dépêche-toi. On va encore être en retard à cause de toi. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'avais ri en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Quelque minute plus tard, j'étais sortie de la salle de bain. Il m'avait scruté d'un œil admiratif.

- Tu vas faire tourner des têtes ce soir ma belle! dit-il en souriant.

J'avais frisé mes cheveux et appliqué seulement une petite touche de maquillage rien à en faire tout un plat.

Sans attendre davantage on s'était dirigeai vers la sortie. J'avais enfilé mes escarpins favoris, il était doré. Fière du résultat on était finalement partis.

En chemin j'avais trouvé important de parler à James de ce que m'avait demandé Edward.

- En passant, ne t'étonne pas et surtout ne te fais pas d'idée par rapport à Edward et moi ce soir. Il m'a demandé de jouer le rôle de sa petite-amie pour la soirée. Mais tu comprendras vite pourquoi lorsque tu verras son ex!  
- Et qu'est ce que son ex vient foutre là-bas?  
- Elle semble être très…attachée à lui encore.

Il avait ri.

- C'est bon à savoir! Donc si je comprends bien c'est chez ce fameux Edward qu'on va?  
- Ouais, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.  
- C'est donc aujourd'hui que je vais rencontre ce fameux Edward Cullen! dit-il malicieux.

Je le frappai sur l'épaule sans lâcher le volant.

- Sans blague ne fait pas le con James!  
- Tu me connais mieux que ça voyons Kris! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Ouais justement c'est bien ça le problème! avais-je dit en riant.

Nous arrivâmes quelque minute plus tard. Il y avait déjà plusieurs voitures de garées devant l'appartement d'Edward. Nous allâmes toquer à la porte d'entrée. C'était Edward qui avait ouvert. Il était à son meilleur. Tout comme hier il portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Par contre il n'avait pas de cravate et avait défait deux boutons laissant un bref aperçu de son torse musclé. Le regard d'Edward me scrutait d'un œil admiratif. Je pouvais sentir une énorme tension sexuelle occuper instantanément l'ambiance entre nous. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses prunelles émeraude me firent fondre. J'avais repris contenance, me remémorant que nous n'étions pas seul. Un seul regard vers James me permit de constater qu'il n'avait rien manqué de cet échange silencieux. J'avais atrocement rougi.

- Heu… James je te présente Edward, Edward je te présente James.

Étonnement j'avais senti une certaine froideur de la part d'Edward. Ça fit sourire James que davantage. Apparemment il s'était passé également quelque chose entre eux à cet instant. Une chose que je n'avais pourtant pas saisie.

Lorsque le regard d'Edward se reposa sur moi, il retrouva toute sa chaleur.

- Bon allez je vais te présenter mes amis! Avait-il dit de bonnes humeurs.

Nous n'étions avancés vers un couple de personne qui était assis au petit bar qu'Edward avait d'installé chez lui. Le gars était très grand et également très robuste pourtant il dégageait une attitude des plus inoffensive. Très beau gosse d'ailleurs. C'était différent pour la femme devant lui. Elle était vraiment jolie. Elle était blonde et portait une très belle robe. Pourtant contrairement à l'homme devant elle, lorsqu'on était arrivés à leur hauteur son attitude était devenue glaciale. Le regard qu'elle me lança m'avait donné des frissons dans le dos. J'avais aussitôt déduit qu'ils étaient un couple.

- Kristen, James, je vous présente Emmett et Rosalie.  
- Alors c'est toi cette fameuse Kristen! Avait dit Emmett un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Enchantée!

J'avais répondu à son sourire ne sachant pas ce qu'il y a avait de si drôle.

- Salut. Avait simplement dit la blonde à ses côtés.

James leur avait tous deux serré la main suivit d'un bref sourire et se fût à ce moment qu'un autre couple vint nous rejoindre. La femme semblait contrairement à la précédente d'excellente humeur. J'en fus quelque peu soulagé. Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns et était dotée d'un charisme naturel. Comme tous les deux se tenaient la main, j'en avais conclu qu'ils étaient également un couple.

- Moi c'est Alice et voici mon copain Jasper, ce dernier m'avait gentiment souri. Tu dois être Kristen! Et lui c'est? demanda-t-elle rapidement en regardant James.  
- Moi c'est James, le meilleur ami de Kris.  
- Enchantée! dit-elle radieuse.

Son regard revint vers moi.

- Si tu savais comme on a entendu parler de toi! Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

Je lui avais souri en essayant d'absorber toute l'information que je venais de recevoir. Il y avait une quinzaine de personnes dans son appartement, mais il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de me présenter le reste de l'assemblé. Par contre une personne avait trouvé très nécessaire de venir se présenter.

- Moi c'est Lauren. Me dit-elle d'un ton cassant en me tendant sa main. Elle empestait l'alcool. Elle semblait avoir déjà beaucoup trop bu.  
- Kristen. Avais-je répondu en l'a lui serrant.

Comme je m'en étais attendu elle avait voulu me serrer la main assez forte pour me faire mal, ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que je m'étais entrainé assez longtemps pour la mettre K.O en une fraction de seconde.

Alors que je lui rendis la pression qu'elle s'efforçait d'appliquer sur ma main. Son expression agressive se transforma bientôt en une expression douloureuse puis elle relâcha aussitôt ma main comme si elle avait été brulée.

- Je sens que la soirée va être très amusante! avait dit Emmett apparemment très amusé.  
- Ça fait longtemps qu'Edward et toi êtes ensemble? Me demanda-t-elle méprisante  
- Non pas vraiment. C'est officiel depuis peu de temps. Avais-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire. Mais c'est l'amour fou!

J'avais entouré Edward de mes bras pour le serrer. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas rire. Je voyais que tous ceux qui nous entouraient faisaient le même effort. Même blondinette.

Je l'avais vu jeter un regard meurtrier à Edward qui s'efforçait de garder son sérieux

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais croire ça bande d'idiot! Je sais très bien que mon petit Eddy est encore amoureux de moi! dit-il en colère.  
- Et c'est reparti! avait dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient tous eu la même réaction.  
- Edward ne t'aime plus chérie, autrement il ne serait pas en couple avec moi qu'est ce que tu en dis?  
- J'en dis que c'est de la merde! Vous êtes autant au couple que j'aime Emmett!  
- Oh putain je vais vomir… avait dit le concerné en grimaçant.

Elle commençait à sérieusement me gonfler celle-là.

- Et qu'est ce que ça te prendrait pour te faire comprendre? demandais-je en me contrôlant.

Elle prit un air de défis.

- Embrassez-vous?

J'avais pouffé.

- Si c'est ce que sa te prend pour que tu nous fiches la paix!

Je m'étais tourné vers Edward et avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il plaqua ses lèvres avidement sur les miennes nous entrainant dans un baiser des plus excitants.

- Oh, les tourtereaux, y'a des chambres pour ça! Dis Emmett en riant.

Nous nous étions relâchés à contrecœur. J'avais replacé ma robe, gênée. Nous nous étions peut-être un peu trop laissé aller. Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'une envie...qu'il me prenne à l'instant. Le regard noir d'Edward me laissa voir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée en tête.

Lauren nous regardait muette. Elle fulminait.

- Tu vas me le payer Edward Cullen! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça! On s'aime!

Elle s'arrêta de parler subitement. Son expression colérique changea du tout au tout. Oh merde! pensais-je.

- Est-ce qu'elle a un manteau ou une veste, peu importe? avais-je dit en regardant autour de nous, prise de panique.

Emmett éclata de rire, les autres me fixaient comme si j'étais un demeuré.

- Je ne rigole pas nom d'un chien amenez moi ce avec quoi elle est venue! criais-je presque.

Sous le choc Alice alla chercher trop lentement le manteau avec lequel Lauren était venue.

- Tu pourrais aller plus vite? lui dis-je impatiente.

J'étais la seule à comprendre ce qui allait se passer ou quoi? Juste à temps, j'avais tenu le manteau sous Lauren. Elle s'était cambrée brusquement pour vomir dans son manteau. J'eus un haut de cœur.

- Oh la vache! s'écria Edward en se reculant d'un geste vif.

Il fut imitai par tout le monde, même ceux qui dansait un peu plus loin.

- Putain je crois que je vais être malade! Avait dit Emmett avant ce se précipitai vers les toilettes.

J'avais des envies de meurtres! Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, j'avais juré entre mes dents :

- Sortez là d'ici ou je la tue!

Edward semblait complètement perdu.

- Donne-moi ça! Je vais aller le jeter dehors.  
- Non sa va, ouvre-moi juste la porte. Avais-je dit sèchement.

Il alla directement ouvrir la porte.

- C'est laquelle sa voiture?

Le visage d'Alice et Rosalie s'illumina. Comprenant aussitôt ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

- Une Mazda grise. Avait dit Alice en sautillant vers la porte pour me suivre.

Elle fut suivie par Rosalie. Je les entendais ricaner derrière moi lorsque nous étions arrivées à sa voiture. Je vis les gars qui nous regardaient du balcon.

Je pris mon élan avant de lancer son manteau sur sa belle voiture propre. Satisfaite, j'avais retrouvé ma bonne humeur.

Nous avions tous éclaté de rire. Prend ça pétasse! pensais-je. Rosalie sembla aussitôt m'apprécier. Elle m'avait souri de toutes ses dents. Alice en faisait de même. Alors que nous étions rentrés dans l'appartement, on avait vu tout le monde se rhabiller. Pour partir. Deux mecs aidaient Lauren à se rendre la sortie, elle avait le teint vert.

- Bye, Lauren, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance. À une prochaine fois peut-être!  
- Va te faire foutre! avait-elle murmuré d'une voix faible.

Tout le monde pouffa.

- Comment tu as su? Me demanda Jasper amusé.

J'avais lancé un regard complice à James.

- J'ai souvent moi-même eu cette expression… avouais-je en riant. James également rit de son côté.  
- Et si on commençait à boire?! demanda Alice enthousiaste.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais pour une fois Alice tu as une bonne idée! dit Emmett amusé.  
- Très drôle! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous avions ri. Je sentais que nous allions bien nous amuser!

- Est-ce que tu vas me présenter tes autres amis?  
- Oh! On les a engagés pour te faire croire qu'Edward avait beaucoup d'amis. C'est de simples figurants, en réalité il n'a que nous qui soyons capables de l'endurer! M'avait dit Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Edward secoua la tête en riant. Nous avions pouffé de rire. Rosalie lui avait donné un petit coup sur le bras en riant. Lorsque le regard de celui-ci se posa sur elle, on put voir l'ampleur de l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Il l'avait embrassé affectueusement. C'était beau à voir. Mon sourire avait disparu instantanément. J'avais eu un pincement au cœur.

J'avais baissé la tête en déglutissant. J'avais autrefois eu ce même regard pour quelqu'un, malheureusement je ne croyais plus jamais être capable d'aimer…

- Sa va Kris…? Me demanda Edward qui était apparu à mes côtés soucieux.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui en avait souri.

- Bien sûr! Mentis-je

Il fronça les sourcils pas convaincus du tout. Mais n'avait pas cherché à creuser plus loin. Je lui en avais été reconnaissante.

- Je t'offre un mojito? Me demanda-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

Le souvenir de la soirée chez mes parents me revint en tête, je savais qu'il pensait exactement la même chose.

- S'il te plaît! répondis-je en souriant.  
- Bon c'est maintenant qu'on verra si Kris à du cœur au ventre! M'avait dit Emmett en prenant un gorgé de sa bière.

J'avais fortement ri. Il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire!

- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas me défier quand il s'agit de l'alcool! Avais-je dit en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

Il pouffa.

- Je suis censé avoir peur? Tu es une fille et je suis un mec? Regarde ta taille et regarde la mienne… il prit un air désolé. Je suis désolé ma jolie, mais tu n'as absolument aucune chance…

James souriait en coin.

- Crois-moi mec, faut pas te fier aux apparences. Si j'étais toi, je ne la sous-estime pas… avait-il amusé.

Emmett prit un air de défis.

- Bon… On va régler les choses qu'est ce que tu en penses Kris? dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

J'avais souri en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

- C'est quand tu veux.

Il me défia du regard.

- Jasp… Et si tu allais chercher cette table de beer-pong?

Edward ainsi que Rosalie riaient apparemment très amusé.

- Pauvre chéri! dit-elle en se moquant. Est-ce qu'on mettrait ta virilité en question par hasard?

Nous avions tous pouffé sous son expression orgueilleuse. Que la fête commence!

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous deux veuille déclarent forfait. Je sentais pourtant qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner.

Tout le monde avait beaucoup bu, maintenant tout le monde était rassemblé autour d'Emmett et moi. Captivés.  
J'avais rentré la balle pour une troisième fois de suite, il regarda la balle d'un air découragé.

- Bon d'accord t'as gagné! dit-il honteux.

Tous nos spectateurs me regardaient abasourdit. J'avais ri aux éclats. J'étais complètement saoule!

- Bon! s'écria Alice sous l'effet de l'alcool c'est l'heure de jouer à vérité conséquences!

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mon amour, je pense qu'on commence à s'être déjà tout dit à ce jeu avec le nombre de fois que nous y avons joué!

Elle avait souri malicieusement.

- Tu oublies qu'il y a des nouveaux participants!

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers James et moi. Heureusement se n'était qu'Alice Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, James et moi qui avions. J'aurais moins apprécié si tous les amis d'Edward qui était maintenant retourné danser ont joué avec nous.

On s'était installé à table avec nos breuvages respectifs.

- Ce n'est pas pour les enfants ce jeu? N'avais-je pu m'empêcher de demander.  
- Pas avec nous. M'avait dit Rosalie en me lançant un sourire diabolique.

Finalement derrière ses airs de prétentieuses elle était vraiment sympa comme fille! Alice débuta avec les règles du jeu.

- Premièrement, les vérités et conséquences doivent se limiter aux personnes présentes à cette table. Deuxièmement une fois que vous avez choisi entre les deux choix vous n'avez pas le droit de revenir sur votre décision une fois qu'on vous aura dit votre vérité ou conséquence. Lorsqu'on pose une question, elle doit être claire, de même que les conséquences. Finalement, on n'oublie pas de choisir les conséquences et les vérités en gardant en tête qu'il y a des gens en couple! dit-elle en riant.  
- Oh t'es pas sympa Alice! avait chialé Emmett pour rire. Il se mérita un coup dans la côte par Rosalie.  
- Alors, qui commence? demanda Jasper.  
- Je veux bien commencer! déclara Rosalie en me regardant.

J'avais ri.

- Kris, vérité ou conséquence?  
- Vérité.  
- Fillette! avait chuchoté Emmett.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Avec combien de garçons as-tu couché? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

J'avais rougi. Je sentais que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

- Honnêtement trop pour que je puisse les compter… avouait-je mal à l'aise.

Edward ne sembla pas apprécier ma réponse.

- Tu te protèges au moins!? s'exclama Alice.  
- Évidemment!

Elle parut soulagée.

- Alors c'est à moi? demandais-je pour rapidement changer de sujet.  
- Ouais! dit Rosalie. Tu choisis qui tu veux.  
- Rosalie alors! Vérité ou conséquence?  
- Conséquence! Avait-elle répondit fièrement.  
- Ça, c'est ma copine! Dis Emmett en souriant.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que je pouvais lui faire faire.

- Fais une danse sexy à Emmett.

C'était avec un air de défis qu'elle s'était levée et s'était assise sur Emmett, face à lui. Il la regardait désireux. Elle dansa sur lui sensuellement au rythme de la musique, elle était très belle et elle en était pleinement consciente. Elle savait se servir de ses atouts. Emmett n'arrivait pas à la lâcher des yeux. Ça avait duré plus au moins 3minutes, pour terminer elle embrassa son copain et alla se rasseoir. Elle avait réussi ses défis, c'était à nouveau à elle de choisir quelqu'un.

- Jasper. Vérité ou conséquence?  
- Vérité.  
- Vous êtes des couilles molles ou quoi? s'exclama Emmett.  
- Tu n'as plus rien à ne dire à personne mon vieux tu as perdu contre Kris à un jeu d'alcool, c'est plutôt TOI la couille molle! Lui dit Jasper alors qu'on pouffa tous de rire.

Emmett de renfrogna.

- Jasp, continua Rosalie, quel est ton plus gros fantasme?

Il avait rougi sous le regard curieux d'Alice.

- En fait j'en ai deux… avoua-t-il. Le premier c'est faire des jeux de rôles et le deuxième c'est l'anale. J'ai toujours rêvé d'essayer…

Alice de renfrogna en le foudroyant du regard. Je m'étais tourné vers James qui regardait Jasper d'un œil cochon je le frapper de mon pied sous la table. Il me regarda malicieux.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'avais peur d'avoir mal tu aurais pu garder ça pour toi! avait dit Alice.  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ça ne fait pas mal honnêtement. Même que c'est assez agréable. Avais-je dit innocemment avant de prendre une gorgée de mojito.

Bien sûr si je n'avais pas été aussi saoule j'avais je n'aurais dit une chose pareille, ça m'aurait évité de me faire regarder de la sorte… Tout le monde semblait ahuri. En particulier Edward qui me regardait les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu as déjà essayé? Me demanda Rosalie curieuse.  
- Heu oui…  
- Et ça ne fait pas mal? demanda-t-elle intéressé.

Je secouai la tête, mal à l'aise. Jasper et Emmett semblèrent satisfaits, très satisfaits même de mon intervention. Puis Jasper débuta son tour.

- Edward, vérité ou conséquence?

Ce dernier avant sursauté avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Vérité.  
- Nom d'un chien, mais ce n'est pas vrai! S'exclama Emmett  
- Ferme là Emmett! avait dit Alice en roulant les yeux.  
- À quel âge as-tu eu ta première relation sexuelle?  
- J'avais 15 ans, je crois, j'étais en secondaire 3 si je me souviens bien. Dit-il en y réfléchissant.  
- Je me rappelle! avait dit Alice hilare. Elle était plus vieille que toi et tu n'arrêtais pas de t'en vanter et de dire qu'elle était la femme de ta vie!

Edward ria également en se remémorant ce drôle de souvenir. J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'avais senti une pointe de jalousie à l'égard de cette fille.

- Alice allait à notre lycée? Demandais-je curieuse qu'elle en sache autant.

La concerné fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu allais au même lycée qu'Edward? Comment se fait-il que je ne t'aie jamais vu?

Edward me jeta un regard amusé avant de courir à sa chambre rapidement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? demanda Rosalie.  
- Je crois avoir ma petite idée. Ronchonnais-je?

Comme je m'étais douté, il était revenu avec une vieille photo d'Edward et moi à notre graduation. Nos parents avaient tenu à avoir une photo de nous deux avant que nous partions tous les deux de notre côté. À la vue de cette photo, tellement de souvenirs m'étaient remontés à la tête. Entres autres des souvenirs avec Riley.

- Oh la vache! Dit Emmett. C'est vraiment toi Kristen?

J'avais hoché la tête en faisant mon possible pour sourire.

- Comment tu as fait pour perdre autant de poids? me demanda Rosalie sans aucune gêne.  
- Disons que j'avais une grosse source de motivation… avais-je dit en sentant la main de James me serrer la main sous la table.

J'appréciais d'avoir son soutien. En voyant que je n'étais pas à l'aise du tout d'élaborer sur le sujet de mon apparence, ils avaient vite changé de sujet. Pour moi cette photo appartenait à une autre vie. Ce n'était plus moi.

- Alice! Dit Edward, vérité ou conséquences?

Le malaise disparu aussi vite.

- Vérité! dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. En faisant une grimace à Emmett.

Ce dernier pouffa.

- Quel est ton meilleur souvenir que tu as gardé au lit avec Jasper?  
- La fois où il ma pénétré avec mon vibromasseur en me faisant un cunnilingus. C'était incroyable! Avait-elle dit en regardant son copain qui était rougi tomate.

Emmett avait craché la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de prendre, en regardant Jasper ahuri. Rosalie regardait la réaction de son copain en riant, apparemment elle était déjà au courant. Quant à Edward, il fixait intensément comme il l'avait fait tout au long de la soirée. J'essayais d'ignorer son regard sinon je savais bien que ma féminité allait s'embraser sur place que je ne serais plus capable de me concentrer correctement. James qui avait maintenant relâché riant aux éclats, il s'amusait vraiment celui-là. J'étais contente, on passait une superbe soirée.

- James! Dit Alice malicieuse. Vérité ou conséquence?  
- Conséquence! dit-il en souriant.

Le regard d'Alice s'arrêta sur moi et un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage d'ange.

- James, tu dois embrasser Kris, avec la langue. Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

James se tourna vers moi amusé et s'approcha ensuite pour m'embrasser. Ça avait été un baiser complètement chaud. C'est ce que j'aimais avec James, peu importe ce qui se passait entre nous, il n'y avait jamais d'arrières pensés, on pensait qu'à s'amuser! Après un long moment, un raclement de gorge nous fit arrêter, toujours hilare. Le regard d'Edward m'avait énervé. Il avait semblé en colère, pire que ça! Il semblait jaloux. J'allais devoir mettre les choses au clair plus tard. Je n'allais pas commencer à me faire sentir mal pour avoir cette proximité avec d'autres garçons. Nous couchions ensemble et ça se terminait là. Nous avions un plan cul point à la ligne.

- Bon c'est à mon tour! Dit James enjoué. Emmett!  
- Enfin, conséquence! s'écria ce dernier avant même que James ait posé la question.

James pensa à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui faire faire.

- J'ai trouvé! Tu dois imiter le son que tu fais quand tu jouis pendant minimum une minute! Dis James en pouffant de rire.

On l'avait tous imité en imaginant déjà à quel point ce serait drôle! Rosalie le regardant amuser, en attendant qu'il commence. Emmett s'était renfrogné.

- C'est complètement stupide comme conséquence!  
- Oh non, j'ai bien hâte d'entendre ça! déclara Jasper hilare.

Emmett se mit aussitôt à l'œuvre, mais on riait tous tellement fort qu'on avait peine à l'entendre. Jamais je n'avais autant ri durant une seule soirée! Même Edward avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, le jeu avait duré une ou deux heures. Après le jeu on avait été dansé dans le salon, tout le monde mis à part nous, était déjà parti après avoir souhaité joyeux anniversaire à Edward. Il ne restait que nous 7.

James et moi dansions comme nous avions l'habitude de faire dans les clubs, on avait beaucoup de plaisir, afin, jusqu'à ce que James me demande :

- Quelle relation as-tu avec Edward?

J'avais fronçai les sourcils. Incertaine de comprendre sa question.

- On couche ensemble c'est tout? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Dis-je à travers la musique.

D'un coup de tête il me désigna quelque chose derrière moi. Lorsque je m'étais tourné vers Edward qui nous regardait avec insistance. Lorsqu'il vit que je l'avais regardé, il était sorti sur son balcon en m'ignorant. Mais à quoi jouait-il nom d'un chien? J'avais soupiré lourdement.

- Je vais aller régler ça. Avais-je dit à James avant d'aller rejoindre Edward sur ce balcon.

Une fois arrivé il s'était tourné vers moi, fâché. Avant de se retourner vers l'avant. Il regardait d'un air absent la rue.

- Tu aurais quand même pu me dire quel genre de relation avec ce gars, avoir su…  
- tu ne l'aurais pas invité? Le coupais-je.

J'étais maintenant très en colère, j'avais passé ce stade enfantin. Edward non apparemment.

- Premièrement Edward, James est homosexuel. Deuxièmement, c'est également mon meilleur ami. Et troisièmement, si tu as envie de chialer comme ça sur une fille ou de faire des petites scènes de jalousies comme en ce moment, tu n'as qu'à te faire une copine. Nous on couche ensemble, un simple plan cul et ça ce termine là. Ça ne te donne absolument aucun pouvoir sur moi. Tu fais ce qui te chante de ton côté et moi pareillement, on se comprend?

Il m'avait vraiment mise en rogne. Quel âge avions-nous sérieusement? Mon speech eut sur lui l'effet d'une douche froide. Il me regardait ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir… avais-je avoué doucement.

Ce n'était pas exactement la fin de soirée que j'avais imaginée, mais sa réaction m'avait vraiment déçu. J'étais rentré à l'intérieur pour aller voir James. Je lui avais dit qu'on partait. Il m'avait jeté un regard désolé, mais n'avait pas posé de questions. Lorsque nous avions annoncé notre départ aux autres, ils avaient tout été déçu et avaient tenté de nous retenir. Mais j'avais poliment refusé.

- C'est Edward? me demanda Alice dans l'oreille pour que je l'entende correctement à travers la musique.

J'avais ignoré sa question et les avait remerciés pour la belle soirée. Pour le retour, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû prendre le volant, toutefois je l'avais fait.

- Je n'ai pas envie de revenir demain pour la chercher. Avais-je dit à James qui était monté.  
- Tu n'as pas envie de venir chercher ta voiture ou de le voir en venant la chercher? demanda James en me regardant.

Je n'avais pas répondu. Le trajet c'était déroulé dans le silence ça tombait bien, parce que je n'avais pas du tout envie de discuter.

Tu vois! me dit ma conscience fière d'avoir eu raison. Ça t'apprendra à croire que briser les règles ça n'a aucune conséquence!

J'avais lourdement soupiré.

- Tu veux que je reste à coucher? Me demanda James lorsqu'on s'était garée devant chez moi.  
- Non sa va, je crois qu'un peu de solitude de me ferait pas de tord… Merci quand même.

Il m'avait souri gentiment avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit Kris… On se redonne des nouvelles ok?  
- Ouais bonne nuit à toi aussi, merci de m'avoir accompagné.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et parti à sa voiture. J'étais retourné chez moi, le pied lourd et le cœur gros.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou! On vous met le chapitre 7 avec le sourire aux lèvres! Nous sommes très heureuse de voir que notre fiction vous plaît autant! Laissez nous vos commentaires! Le chapitre 8 sera posté très bientôt alors on se dit à la prochaine! :)**

Bonne lecture!

Sarah & Ly xxxx

**Une offre intéressante, mais pas sans conséquence…**

Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, recouverte de sueur. C'était loin d'être le premier rêve érotique que je faisais avec Edward comme partenaire, à croire que mon propre corps essayait de me faire passer un message subtil. Ça allait faire 2 semaines exactement dans quelques heures que sa soirée d'anniversaire avait eu lieu et ça faisait également 2 semaines que je me réveillais le soir avec une soif de sexe inimaginable. J'avais l'habitude de coucher avec au moins un gars que je rencontrais le soir où je sortais. Mais je n'étais ni sorti dans les bars et encore moins couché avec qui que ce soit depuis ''l'incident'' qui s'était produit avec Edward à sa fête… J'avais dit à Jess et James que je travaillais énormément et que j'avais besoin de sommeil, mais la vérité c'était que je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie… Mais je n'avais pas menti complètement, c'était la vérité que j'étais fatigué, je travaillais tellement… Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'allais pas y arriver… j'allais devoir me trouver un autre emploi, mais c'est à peine si j'avais le temps de m'arrêter quelques minutes… J'avais pensé aller vivre avec James, mais ses parents n'accepteraient jamais de payer son logement en sachant qu'ils allaient payer pour quelqu'un d'autre que leur fils. Et pour Jessica, elle vivait encore chez ses parents. Mon propriétaire allait me foutre à la porte si je ne payais pas à temps… Pas étonnant qu'avec tout ce stress j'étais incapable de dormir… J'angoissais à un point où j'avais de la difficulté à respirer… J'allais devoir trouver une solution et rapidement d'ailleurs.

Alors que j'allais m'endormir, j'avais pensé à mon père Charlie, sa me ferait tellement sentir mieux de savoir que cette histoire chez ma mère ne soit jamais arrivé. Je me sentais terriblement mal de devoir agir comme si je lui en voulais simplement pour éviter mon horrible mère… Ils m'avaient tous les deux appelé 2 ou 3 fois par semaine, mais j'avais préféré ne pas répondre. Je repensais à Edward qui m'avait également appelé… dans la semaine qui avait suivi sa fête d'anniversaire, il avait essayé de m'appeler à plusieurs reprises, mais tout comme mes parents, j'avais ignorés ses appelles. Étonnement, je m'étais surprise à être déçu de ne pas le voir débarquer chez moi à l'improviste avec des sushis… Ça faisait pourtant une semaine que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles alors je doutais fort qu'il débarque ici et fasse comme si rien ne s'était produit. Peut-être avais-je un peu trop réagi? Où bien était-ce lui qui avait réagi excessivement?  
Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je trouvais la situation ridicule. J'aimais bien Edward, c'était un très bon ami je n'avais pas envie que cette amitié ce termine pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide… J'étais simplement trop orgueilleuse pour aller le voir, j'aurais l'air idiote… Surtout après l'avoir ignoré pendant une semaine, pour la deuxième fois!

Et puis… le sexe avec Edward me manquait terriblement! La sonnerie de mon portable m'avait sorti de ma rêverie. C'était James.

- Salut, répondis-je.  
- Hey, tu viens au bar, celui à côté de chez moi?

Il commençait à être saoul, je pouvais facilement le percevoir dans son timbre de voix.

- Non j'étais dans mon lit justement et j'essayais de dormir  
- Nom de dieu Kris! Tu es rendue aussi amusante qu'une grand-mère!

J'avais éclaté de rire.

- Une prochaine fois James, je suis crevé…  
- Tu dis ça depuis deux semaines!  
- Je sais James tu ne m'apprends rien, crois-moi!

Il soupira.

- Bon d'accord! C'est officiel, je te déteste!  
- Moi aussi je t'aime gros bébé!  
- Bonne nuit, bisous! Me dit-il avant de raccrocher.

J'avais souri avant de poser mon portable sur ma table de chevet. C'était peut-être réellement à cause de cette histoire avec Edward que je me sentais aussi morose… D'un coup, je m'étais levé et rapidement habillé d'une veste, mais j'avais gardé mon pantalon de pyjama. J'allais régler ça et pas plus tard que ce soir. J'en avais marre de traîner cette merde!

Une fois dans ma voiture, j'avais hésité quelque peu, j'aurais également pu y aller le lendemain, mais un élan de détermination comme celui-là c'était très rare chez moi. Il faudrait être conne pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion m'étais-je dit mentalement. Pourtant une fois devant la porte d'Edward tout élan de détermination ou de courage avait subitement disparu. Mais qu'est ce que je foutais ici? Je m'étais pincé pour être certaine que cette subite débilité n'était qu'un rêve pourtant j'étais toujours planté là. Rapidement j'avais tourné les talons, le manque de sommeil me faisait faire des choses absurdes il était plus que temps que j'aille dormir! Alors que je descendais les marches pour retourner à ma voiture, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

- Évidemment! Murmurais-je sarcastiquement alors qu'Edward venait d'ouvrir la porte.  
- Kris? C'est toi? Me demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux pour y voir mieux dans la noirceur.  
- Ouais… murmurais-je en sentant mes joues devenirs rouges écarlates.  
- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il vraiment perturbé par ma visite. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.  
- Je m'en allais justement… avais-je en continuant de descendre les marches.  
- Kris! Me héla-t-il, pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller tous ses voisins. Allez entre.

Il avait ouvert sa porte plus grande avant de lui-même entré dans son appartement. Je l'avais suivi la tête basse. Je me sentais tellement abrutie! Je n'osais même pas le regarder en face.

Je m'étais arrêté dans l'entrée de son appartement après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure, est-ce qu'il tes arrivé quelque chose? Me demanda-t-il avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix tout en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible.  
- Je me posais justement la question… avais-je dit ironiquement pour moi-même.

Il eut un long moment de silence. Puis je me lançai. J'avais relevé les yeux vers lui, sérieuse.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré pendant 2 semaines Edward …

Il me regardait sans rien dire, il semblait en colère contre moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Tu t'excuses et tu repars, ou cette fois tu arrêtes de fuir?

J'avais baissé la tête, il avait touché des cordes sensibles. Il était dans mes habitudes de fuir aussitôt que les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme je l'aurais souhaité, mais jamais on ne me l'avait reproché aussi directement…

Comme je n'avais pas répondu, il avait continué.

- Écoute Kris je t'aime bien, on est de bons amis qui prennent du bon temps ensemble et ce temps que j'ai passé avec toi était incroyable, vraiment…

Ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça…

- Mais je crois sincèrement que tu as d'importantes choses à régler dans ta vie. Tu mets constamment une sorte de barrière entre toi et les gens. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé dans le passé Kris, mais tu traines une blessure comme un prisonnier traine son boulet.

J'avais blêmi. Tout mon sang avait quitté mon visage, mes yeux s'étaient remplis et cette habituelle boule dans mon estomac avait fait son apparition. Je n'avais rien su répondre. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à répondre. Il avait visé juste, trop juste.

- J'aurais probablement pas du réagir comme je l'ai fais Kris, tu as raison et je m'en excuse. Mais est-ce que je méritais vraiment que tu me fasses sentir comme une vraie merde de la sorte?  
- Écoute Edward, je suis venu m'excuser. Je sais que j'ai mal agi, j'ai réagi comme une enfant. Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, je te l'accorde… Peux-tu simplement me pardonner maintenant, j'ai assez d'emmerdes pour le moment et comme tu dis on a passé de bons moments et je ne devrais probablement pas avouer ça, mais ces moments mon réellement fait du bien…

Un sourire en coin s'était dessiné sur son visage tantôt fâché.

- Alors comme ça tu t'ennuyais Swan? Dit-il amuser.

J'avais souri, soulagé qu'il ait arrêté de me faire la gueule.

- Non ce n'est pas ça que j'ai dit! m'exclamais-je en riant.

Il rit à son tour en s'approchant de moi à pas lent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward? Lui demandais-je la voix chevrotante.

Ses yeux noircis et son sourire en coin avaient suffi à me faire mouiller. Putain qu'il était sexy, je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte à quel point mon désir pour lui à ce moment était à son apogée. J'avais envie de lui à un point ou tout en moi m'était douloureux. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne encore et encore, je voulais qu'il me fasse hurler son nom! Je voulais être sienne et qu'il soit mien.

Son corps me percuta contre le mur derrière moi.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça Kris… dit-il la respiration courte alors que nos corps étaient à quelque centimètre.  
- Pourquoi? dis-je avec la même voix.  
- Parce que sinon je ne pourrai pas me retenir très longtemps. Dit-il en encrant son regard vert émeraude dans le mien.  
- Oh, mes Edward, la dernière chose que j'ai envie présentement c'est que tu te retiennes. Avais-je dit d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Dans un grognement, il fit disparaitre les derniers millimètres qui nous séparaient en planquant son corps au mien. J'avais longuement soupiré, s'il savait combien de fois j'avais rêvé de ce moment!  
Il frotta son nez dans mon corps en inspirant un bon coup. Ses mains tenaient durement mes hanches comme s'il avait peur que je parte. C'était ironiquement vu que je venais tout juste de revenir. J'avais ondulé mes hanches contre son érection, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson. Il plaqua ensuite sa bouche sur la mienne, nous entrainant dans un profond baiser, aussi profond que mes limites le lui permettaient. Mes mains allèrent dans sa chevelure. J'avais senti de la part d'Edward quelque chose qui différait de nos précédents échanges, il était beaucoup plus brusque, plus sauvage. Je sentais qu'il était aussi impatient que moi. Nous avions interrompu notre embrassade pour reprendre nos souffles, ses mains bougeaient avidement sur mon corps puis il fit monter mes jambes sur ses hanches et m'entraina dans sa chambre.

Il m'avait pratiquement lancé sur son lit, sous son regard fiévreux. Je m'étais déshabillé lentement sans le relâcher des yeux. Une fois complètement nu, je m'étais avancé vers lui, j'étais maintenant à genoux sur son lit. J'avais détaché un à un les boutons de sa chemise, puis ce fut le tour de ses pantalons. Il l'avait descendu de lui-même, même chose pour ses boxers. Pendant quelque minute, nous nous étions regardés dans faire un seul geste. J'étais plus qu'impatiente, l'attente était insupportable! Je m'étais reculé sur son lit pour m'y étendre. Il était monté sur le lit à son tour et vint sur moi. Sa verge était tendue au maximum, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

Je l'attirai par les cheveux pour l'entrainer dans un long baiser, je pouvais sentir à travers ce simple baiser toute l'impatience qu'il éprouvait! Je fis glisser ma main entre nos deux corps et prit son membre. Il gémit aussitôt à mon contact. Après de lents va-et-vient, je l'avais placé à l'entrée de ma féminité et d'un coup de hanche il se retrouva aussitôt en moi. Nous avions tous les deux gémi contre la bouche de l'autre. Il s'appliqua ensuite dans de rapides va-et-vient c'était exquis. Mes ongles le griffaient sans gêne, et mon bassin bougeait avec le sien lui permettant un accès plus profond. Ce n'était pas assez, j'avais envie de mener la danse! D'un mouvement rapidement j'inversai les positions me retrouvant maintenant en califourchon sur lui. Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés, mais pas réfutés, au contraire, il sembla excité par mon initiative. Je m'empalai rapidement sur son membre et fit de rapidement va et vient. Edward semblait ne plus savoir ou donner de la tête. Ses mains allaient à mes seins, à mes cuisses, à mes fesses puis finalement alors que je sentais l'orgasme s'emparer de moi délicieusement, il alla titiller mon clitoris. J'avais explosé dans une puissante jouissance, Edward en fit de même dans un long râle animal. Épuisé, je m'étais effondré sur le torse d'Edward. Les bras d'Edward vinrent m'enlacer et rapidement, le sommeil s'empara de moi.

Une délicieuse odeur d'œufs et de bacons me vint au nez. Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut.

- Eh merde! Avais-je dit en voyant l'heure.

Il était 11 :00 et je devais commencer à travailler à 9 :00. Rapidement j'avais enfilé mon pyjama en appelant à mon boulot.

- Oui? répondit mon patron.  
- C'est Kristen! Je suis désolé je n'ai pas entendu mon cadran ce matin, donnez-moi 10 minutes et je suis là!  
- Tu es viré Kris, ça t'arrive trop souvent ce genre de choses… Je suis désolé…

Et il avait raccroché. J'étais resté de longue minute figée, mon portable sur l'oreille. Ses mots se répétaient dans ma tête : _tu es viré, tu es viré, tu es viré._

J'avais éclaté en sanglots. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire maintenant? Edward était arrivé sourcil froncé dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il me vit, son expression se transforma en inquiétude. Il se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça d'un geste automatique.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Me demanda-t-il

J'étais incapable de répondre, j'avais cette grosse boule dans ma gorge qui m'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Il caressait mon dos doucement. Après de longues minutes, je m'étais calmé et avais fini par parler.

- J'ai été viré…  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je devais commencer à travailler à 9 :00 ce matin et j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveille-matin sur mon portable…  
- Je suis désolé…  
- Ce n'est pas ça le pire! Ça fait le deuxième job que je perds, je ne pourrai même plus payer ma putain d'appartement Edward je vais devoir vivre dans ma voiture! Je m'étais remise à pleurer de plus belle.

Edward était pensif puis lâcha enjoué.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir vivre ici? Le temps que tu te trouves un autre emploi?

Je m'étais tournée vers lui, suspicieuse. Est-ce que c'était une blague?

- Tu es sérieux?  
- Évidemment, il y a deux chambres ici. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la deuxième? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Je méditai de longues minutes avant de répondre. J'essayais de peser les pour et les contres, mais la vérité c'était que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…

- On paye moitié-moitié sur tout. Déclarais-je.  
- Non, tu payes la nourriture et je paye le reste.  
- Edward!  
- Kris! dit-il en riant pour se moquer.  
- C'est d'accord, mais je ne te dérangerai pas, longtemps je te promets… Aussitôt j'ai un peu d'argent de coté je disparais.  
- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, j'ai l'habitude! Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui avais fait une grimace. Il avait ri avant de se lever.

- Bon allez! Maintenant que tu as congé ce matin, viens manger. Je nous ai préparés à déjeuner.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, je l'avais hélé.

- Puisqu'on est en négociation, j'ai une autre offre à te faire.

Il haussa les sourcils, curieux.

- Bon, vu ta réaction face à Éric à ta fête je crois qu'on devrait mettre les choses aux clairs. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Comme il n'avait rien dit, attendant que je continue, je m'étais lancé.

- On doit établir des règles. Déclarais-je sérieusement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- Toi et tes putains de règles à la con!  
- Je suis sérieuse Edward! Je n'ai pas envie que ce qui s'est passé à ton anniversaire se reproduise alors oui je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'entende sur certaines choses.  
- Bon parfait, mais le déjeuner va être froid alors allons parler de ça en mangeant je meurs de fin!

Je l'avais suivi en riant, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette conversation, mais nous devions l'avoir. On s'était assis à table et on avait commencé à manger.

- C'est d'accord, si tu veux cette conversation on l'aura, mais tu dois me promettre qu'ensuite c'est moi qui décide le sujet et tu as intérêt à répondre. Dit-il boudeur

J'avais ri.

- Oui c'est d'accord! Bon par où commencer… Tu es d'accord pour dire qu'on est en plan-cul?

Il hocha la tête étant donné qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

- On peut coucher avec qui on veut, on ne se doit absolument rien. Aucune jalousie, ni même de la rancune. On est ami avant tout, alors si l'un de nous sent le besoin d'arrêter notre PC il faut être complètement à l'aise de se le dire. Je ne veux surtout pas que ça affecte notre amitié, tu es d'accord?

Il me regardait attentivement, comme s'il pesait chacune de mes paroles.

- As-tu quelque chose à rajouter? Lui demandais-je

Il secoua la tête et but une gorgée de café.

- À mon tour maintenant? Demanda-t-il

J'avais hoché la tête, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait savoir à ce point à mon sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec ce Riley?

J'avais dégluti. Ça, question me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf ça.

- Demande-moi autre chose s'il te plaît... Demandais-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Il secoua la tête sérieusement, bien décidé d'avoir une réponse à sa question.

J'avais pris quelque minute avant de rassembler assez de courage pour parler.

- J'étais très amoureuse de lui… J'étais persuadé qu'il était l'homme avec qui j'allais passer le reste de mes jours.

J'avais ri ironiquement avant de continuer.

- Évidemment à l'époque je croyais que c'était réciproque… J'ai tout fait pour lui, je voulais être digne de son amour, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi… Si tu savais comme j'avais peur qu'il parte Edward… J'aurais tout fait. _J'ai_ tout fait…j'ai lâché l'école pour lui, j'avais 3 ou 4 emplois pour arriver à nous faire vivre tous les deux. Je finissais de travailler tous les soirs aux petites heures du matin et il n'était jamais là… Les rares fois où il revenait, il empestait l'alcool…  
J'ai coupé les ponts avec tous ceux à qui je tenais pour lui…

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues.

- Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai retrouvé en train de baiser ma meilleure amie dans notre appartement, dans notre lit.

J'avais vu Edward se raidir.

- Je suis désolé Kris…  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Il eut un long silence.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant… dit-il pensif.

J'avais froncé les sourcils et levant mon regard vers lui.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comprends au juste?  
- Toi et toutes ces règles stupides.

J'avais fait un mince sourire.

- C'est peut-être stupide pour les autres, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'éviter d'avoir mal.  
- Je comprends...  
- Et puis voilà que tu débarques et que tu brises presque toutes mes règles! dis-je en riant pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Il resta pourtant sérieux.

- Tu regrettes? Me demanda-t-il posément.

J'avais aussi retrouvé mon sérieux.

- Pas encore…


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou les poulettes! Ça été un petit peu plus long que d'habitude nous sommes vraiment désolé! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaises hihi! Les choses changent pour la belle Kristen voyons voir ce que l'avenir lui réserve! À bientôt!

Bonne lecture,

Sarah & Ly

**Le déménagement.**

J'étais allé voir James ce jour-là. Je me disais que lui parler de la perte de mon emploi et de ma vie merdique allait me remonter le moral, car seulement lui me comprenait et me soutenait. Après toutes ces années, c'était lui qui était toujours là pour moi, qui m'étais écouté me lamenter sur ma vie pitoyable. Il m'avait ramené à la vie après ma rupture avec Riley… Il était plus qu'un meilleur ami, il était définitivement un frère à mes yeux. Alors le voir présentement devant moi, la coupe de vin à la main, me regardant la bouche ouverte comme si j'avais fait la pire erreur au monde fut l'effet d'une gifle et je regrettai à cet instant précis de lui avoir avouer le choix que j'avais fait : aller vivre chez Edward.

- Mais tu es folle ! me cria-t-il

Aouch. Je fronçais mes sourcils. Folle était selon moi un qualificatif qui ne convenait pas du tout à la situation.

- Ce n'est pas un peu trop exagéré… ? balbutiai-je légèrement sous le choc.

C'était tout sauf à quoi j'avais imaginé. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait trouvé Edward très charmant par sa proposition. Qu'il aurait été content pour moi que je n'ai pas à vivre dans ma bagnole. Je ne comprenais pas du tout sa réaction et j'étais assez confuse.

- Non ! Il y a quelque semaine tu aurais craché sur n'importe quel garçon tellement que tu as de la haine envers eux ! Et maintenant quoi ? Tu vas refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans ton passé ?

Ce fut l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je sentais mes yeux se remplir d'eau salée. Comment pouvait-il me dire une chose pareille ?

- Tu es injuste présentement ! m'écriai-je, sortant de mes gonds, la voix tremblante. Je ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs James ! tu ne crois pas que j'ai bien eu ma leçon ? Tu crois vraiment que je voudrais revivre tout cela après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Riley ? Tu étais là avec moi ! Tu m'as vu ! Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je voudrais revivre cela !

Il était bouche bée, se sentant drôlement petit sur le sofa de son appartement. Jamais je ne lui avais crié autant dessus. Habituellement je gardais ce ton de voix pour ma mère, mais il m'avait énormément blessé. Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ?

- Kris…

-Et Edward n'est PAS n'importe qui ! C'est mon ami d'enfance ! le coupai-je

Il hocha la tête complètement désolée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je suis désolé. C'est peut-être justement parce que je t'ai vu avec Riley que j'ai autant peur que quelqu'un d'autre te refasse du mal. Edward a l'air d'un bon gars, je n'ai rien à dire sur lui c'est juste… Il est ton PC ma chérie et un jour au l'autre il voudra surement plus et toi aussi je crois seulement que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer… et aller vivre avec lui pourrait drôlement être néfaste pour la «relation» que vous avec présentement, tu comprends ?

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous criez ? demanda le copain de James en entrant dans le salon, d'un air perplexe.

- Oui tout va bien, je partais de toute façon, lui répondis-je, triste par la conversation que James et moi venions d'avoir.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons, je sentis les doigts de James retenir mon bras.

- Attends…

- Attendre quoi James ? Que tu me cries à nouveau que je suis une folle ? Que je refais les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé ?

- Écoute je suis désolé, ça m'a seulement pris au dépourvu… je te demande pardon Kristen. Je te l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, j'ai peur pour toi c'est tout.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être mon père ou ma mère James, je ne l'ai vois plus ce qui signifie que leur opinion je m'en tape ! Mais toi !? Toi ? Qui a toujours été là pour moi ? Je ne comprends pas… je croyais que tu serais content que l'argent ne soit plus un aussi gros problème dans ma vie ! Tu réagis comme si ce serait la fin du monde ! J'ai simplement dit que je déménageais dans son appartement, et pas que je me mariais avec lui !? On sera des colocataires ! Je n'ai plus un sous James et si je ne voulais pas ma retrouver dans la rue, il fallait que je trouve une solution. C'est une chance en or qui s'offre à moi.

- Oui, mais c'est ton PC Kris, répliqua-t-il, hésitant

- C'est avant tout un ami d'enfance et je lui fais totalement confiance et je me fais confiance, alors tu ne devrais pas t'en faire.

- Je te connais Kristen Swan et pour que tu acceptes de vivre avec lui, ce n'est pas qu'un ami…

Je restai abasourdie par ces paroles.

- Es-tu en train de dire que je suis amoureuse d'Edward ? explosai-je, peut-être un peu trop exagérément.

Il sursauta face à ma réaction et me prit le bras.

- Pas forcément Kristen calme toi un peu s'il te plaît… tu dois simplement apprécié ce gars et je comprends parfaitement.

Je soupirai tout en laissant faiblement tomber sur son divan. Je déposai ma tête dans les paumes de mes mains.

- Je m'excuse, c'est simplement que j'ai beaucoup de choses qui se passe en ce moment dans ma vie et j'essaie du mieux que je peux de rester forte et de ne pas retomber, mais c'est très dur, avec mes problèmes financiers, une pinte de lait devient dur à me procurer tu t'en rends compte ? Je suis fauchée ! et j'aurais aimé que mon meilleur ami me soutienne plutôt qu'il me rabaisse et me traite comme une idiote !

Il vint s'installer à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras.

- tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour toi, ma belle.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et me sentis bien. Nous restions ainsi pendant un moment, le temps de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Kristen Swan qui déménage avec un garçon. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends que tu aies à nouveau confiance en quelqu'un… et maintenant que la situation se présente, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui m'arrive présentement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, et je ne veux pas. Dis-je en souriant faiblement, je relevai ma tête et déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue, mais j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes, répliquai-je.

- Si tu me promets que nous aurons toujours nos soirées ensemble, l'idée ne me dérange pas du tout ! me dit-il, un sourire énorme coller à son visage.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondis-je, en éclatant de rire.

Il me sourit chaleureusement. Qu'il pense que je l'oublierais me fit chaud au cœur. Ce serait sur pour moi de vivre sans James dans ma vie, il a toujours été là.

- Au fait ! dis-je en le regardant brusquement. J'ai oublié de te demande un service ! C'est en premier lieu la raison du pourquoi je suis venu ici ! continuai-je, en lâchant un rire.

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel, tout en me lassant un regard très curieux à découvrir la suite de ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- Pour mon déménagement, j'aurais besoin de bras fort… comme toi ! lui avouai-je, affichant mon plus beau sourire, ainsi que mon battement de cil pour l'amadouer.

- Tu n'avais même pas besoin de le demander !

- Merci !

Le copain de James revint dans le salon, avec la bouteille de vin à la main. Il sourit avec enchantement lorsqu'il vit James et moi tranquille sur le divan.

- Ah ! Tout est bien qui finit bien, je présume !

Il alla s'asseoir tout près de James. Le petit regard qui lui avait lancé me disait clairement qu'en amour, James n'avait aucun problème, tout allait très bien même. J'enviai son innocence face à l'amour. J'aurais eu envie moi aussi, de retomber en amour et me lancer entièrement dans cette relation et pouvoir offrir toute la confiance que j'aurais au fond de mon cœur. Mais qu'est-ce qui me garantirait que tout irait bien ? Que je ne serais pas blessé à nouveau ?

La sonnerie de mon portable retentit dans la pièce. Je le pris et je vis dans l'afficheur le nom d'Edward, c'était avec un sourire que je répondis agréablement à son appel. Le fait qu'il m'appelle me procurait une délicieuse sensation dans mon bas ventre.

- Salut toi ! répondis-je, je n'avais toujours pas cessé de sourire.

- Salut beauté, ça va toujours ? Au son de sa voix, je pouvais bien apercevoir qu'il était très content de me parler.

- Oui, j'étais avec James en ce moment.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais bien que James et son copain se dévoraient des yeux et je me suis senti soudainement de trop dans la pièce.

- Oh je te dérange ?

- Non je crois que ce serait plutôt l'inverse, pouffais-je de rire.

- Bon alors ramène ton petit cul à mon appart, je t'offre le lunch !

J'avais souri et avant de raccrocher je lui avais dit que j'allais me dépêcher. J'expliquai la situation à James et il me laissa partir en me murmurant à l'oreille : « Tu sembles heureuse depuis qu'il est dans ta vie. » J'avais roulé des yeux, mais n'avais pas contredit ses propos. Car je savais, au plus profond de moi et que jamais je n'allais l'avouer à qui que ce soit, qu'Edward me rendait vraiment heureuse.

J'avais quitté l'appartement de James et me rendit à celui d'Edward. J'eus une certaine pensée pour mon père et ma mère, en chemin. Je me disais que peut-être ils allaient être contents pour moi… Je décidai qu'arrivé chez Edward je les appellerai.

J'étais arrivé chez Edward après 10 minutes. Je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers son appartement qui allait bientôt être le mien…je me sentais assez à l'aise d'aller vivre avec Edward, mais en même temps, je me sentais étrangement mal. Il m'avait dit que j'allais devoir simplement payer la nourriture, mais je ne voulais pas être la fille qui profite de sa gentillesse. Je veux pouvoir l'aider et ne pas lui être un supplice pendant un gros laps de temps.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis Edward derrière son comptoir de cuisine, torse nu, les cheveux encore en bataille. Il était délicieusement séduisant et je dévorai son corps en entier de mes yeux assoiffés de lui. Il releva son regard et croisa le mien, il m'envoya un sourire qui me fit déglutir. J'eus soudainement très chaud et j'eus une folle envie de lui sauter au cou. Je sentais que ma féminité ne demandait que ça également. Il le savait, ça se voyait dans ces prunelles noircit à quel point lui aussi il en avait envie. J'allai donc dans la salle de bain donnant comme excuse que j'avais un appel important à faire et composer le numéro de mes parents, légèrement stressé par la réaction qu'ils allaient avoir face à ma nouvelle décision.

- Oui allô, répondit mon père.

Sa voix me fit du bien à entendre et je souris4

- Bonjour papa !

- Oh ma chérie ! Que je suis heureux !

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, maman est là ?

- Oui, oui, Renée ! C'est Kristen au téléphone ! Elle a une nouvelle pour nous !

J'avais entendu ma mère répéter mon nom avec surprise. Elle prit un autre combiné.

- Bonjour ma chérie ! me dit-elle, plus joyeuse que l'habitude.

- Oh ? Parce que maintenant je suis ta chérie ? On ne fera pas semblant, je t'en veux toujours pour la dernière fois, répondis-je, vraiment insultée qu'elle fasse comme si de rien était.

- Ta réaction était complètement exagérée, m'avait-elle ensuite reprocher.

J'éclatai de rire. J'imagine que, comme d'habitude se sera toujours de ma faute, avec elle. Je fais toujours quelque chose qui cloche, ce n'est surtout pas elle qui ma manqué de respect.

- C'était complètement déplacé et humiliant. Je n'ai plus 4 ans, tu ne peux tout simplement pas me faire des leçons ouvertement comme cela devant tout le monde. Et de toute de façon, je ne vous ai as appelé pour cela.

J'entendis ma mère soupirer lourdement dans le combiné. Surprenant de sa part.

- Écoute maman, si ça ne t'intéresse pas tu peux toujours me laisser tranquille avec papa. T'entendre à nouveau pleurnicher sur le fait que ta fille n'est pas celle que tu aurais voulu, j'en ai assez entendu.

Il eut un long silence au bout du fil, même pas mon père ne disait une seule parole. Ils étaient les deux bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Bon, alors je vois que cette partie du sujet est close ! conclus-je. Je vais vous annoncez le pourquoi je vous appel. Vous savez que j'ai des problèmes financiers et…

- Si tu oses nous demander de l'argent Kristen Swan, ma réponse est un authentique non !

- Maman !? La ferme tu veux ? Depuis des années tu m'énerves avec tes paroles blessantes comme si j'étais qu'une inconnue à tes yeux ! Je suis ta fille, tu sais ? Et combien de mères ne sont pas fières de sa fille quand elle sait le trajet de vie qu'elle a fait ?

- Tu as décidé ce trajet de vie ! me coupa-t-elle, décidément très emballée de me dire cela. J'aurais pu gager qu'elle souriait au combiné, fière d'elle.

- Oui maman, je le sais. Obligé de me remettre toujours cela au visage ?

- Renée si tu ne veux pas parler à notre fille raccroche immédiatement. À cause de toi je n'ai jamais de nouvelles de ma fille. Alors, s'il te plaît ferme-la maintenant !

J'étais heureuse que mon père prenne ma défense, je ne saurais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. S'il était contre mon cas lui également, je crois que j'aurais totalement coupé les ponts avec mes parents. Je reste en contact avec eux simplement pour lui.

- D'accord… je reste muette promise, déclara-t-elle forfait.

-Bon… Alors je ne vous demande pas d'argent… mais je voulais simplement vous dire que je n'avais plus d'argent pour payer mon appartement alors… je déménage chez Edward.

Il eut un gros silence. Un silence interminable… j'avais une impression de déjà vu et j'avais la boule dans l'Estomac qui m'empêchait de respirer. Je m'assis sur la cuvette et je sentais mes jambes trembler. De ma main libre, je rongeai le peu d'ongles que j'avais tout en me mordillant les lèvres. Je détestais cette sensation. Leur réponse prenait trop de temps à être entendu que je commençai à vraiment paniquer.

- Dites quelque chose !? Pourquoi ce silence ?

J'entendais simplement la respiration de mes parents. Ce fut mon père qui parla le premier.

- Et comment te sens-tu face à ça ? Faisant allusion à un épisode identique qui habitait mon passé.

Mon ventre dégonfla et se vida de tout l'air que pouvaient contenir mes poumons. J'avais appréhendé des hurlements.

- Je… à vrai dire je vais bien. C'est lui qui l'a proposé… et j'ai totalement confiance en lui.

- Formez-vous un couple ? demanda aussitôt ma mère.

- Non maman… ce sera juste… deux vieux amis… qui vont vivre ensemble.

Un autre silence. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de silence ?

- Et bien… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ma chérie, déclara finalement mon père. Si tu es à l'aise dans tout cela, c'est ta vie et je te suis partout où tu iras. Je crois que tu sais ce que tu fais et je suis très content d'apprendre qu'Edward t'accepte sous son toit. C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part. J'ai toujours su que ce garçon était empli de gentillesse.

J'avais souri. J'étais contente que mon père soit heureux de cette nouvelle. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tout va bien Kristen ? Ça fait 30 minutes que tu es enfermé là-dedans… j'ai terminé le dîner si… tu as faim ?

Je ris silencieusement et ouvris la porte. Je mimai avec mes lèvres que j'en avais plus pour longtemps tout en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Il me sourit avant de retourner à la cuisine.

- Ouais et bien Kristen… je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette décision… mais je crois que prendre les mauvaises décisions est ce en quoi tu es la meilleure.

J'avais serré mon téléphone horriblement fort dans ma main que j'eus peur de le briser. Je crois que si ma mère avait été devant moi je lui aurais sauté à la gorge.

- bon et c'est reparti ! Renée, ton opinion sur ma vie je n'en ai rien à faire. Elle ne vaut rien. Tu ne vaux rien. Je vais raccrocher, et surtout ne me rappelle pas.

- Kristen attend !

- Charlie… je suis désolé, ce n'est rien contre toi… je t'aime.

Je raccrochai et lancé mon téléphone sur le mur face à moi et laissé sortir les affreux sanglots qui s'attaquait sur ma poitrine. Je laissais tout sortir, comme si c'était une délibération, je me délivrais de toute peine que j'avais en moi. J'aurais dû garder tout cela pour moi, pourquoi avais-je senti l'obligation d'avouer tout cela à mes parents. À quoi devais-je m'attendre avec ma mère ?

J'entendis des pas derrière la porte et celle-ci fut brusquement ouverte. Je vis Edward, perplexe et s'avança vers moi. Je soupirai en le regardant m'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

- Ne me regarde pas… je suis ridicule ! pleurnichais-je, comme une gamine.

Il vint s'installer sur les genoux devant moi, déposant une de ses mains sur mes cuisses et l'autre l'utilisa pour relever mon visage pour encre son magnifique regard émeraude dans le mien.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je soulevai mes épaules.

- Tu peux tout me dire… tu dois savoir que tu peux me faire confiance, sur absolument tout.

Je souris faiblement face à ses paroles, mais la journée que je venais d'avoir revint à ma mémoire et je me remis à pleurnicher.

- C'est juste que… j'ai annoncé à James ce matin que j'allais emménager chez toi et il m'a dit qu'il avait peur que je refasse les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé et il y a seulement 5 minutes ma mère m'a dit que j'étais bonne pour prendre des mauvaises décisions... et maintenant j'ai peur Edward…

- Hey… regarde-moi.

Je relevai mon visage vers lui.

- Tout va bien aller Kristen, tu n'es pas dans une prison ici. Je le fais pour ton bien d'accord comme un ami le ferait…

Il était gentil et il avait raison, je devais beaucoup plus porter mon attention sur le fait que je n'allais pas être dans le trou, plutôt que de m'inquiéter sur quelque chose qui ne se produira jamais.

- Tu as raison… Tout est parfait.

Il arqua ses sourcils, pensif, m'interrogeant à la fois du regard.

- Parfait… finit-il par me dire, d'un air ravi. Maintenant vient, allons manger.

Il m'entraina avec lui dans la cuisine où il avait préparé le repas, qui semblait exquis, en plus de la bonne odeur qui flottait dans l'air de l'appartement. Nous mangeâmes autour de la table, l'un face à l'autre et Edward me fit rapidement oublier ;à mauvaise journée que je venais de passer. En fait, je ne voulais tout simplement plus y penser, et Edward était la meilleure personne pour me faire oublier et quitter la réalité.

- Il y a ma bande d'amis qui offrent leur aide pour ton déménagement… se pourrait être une bonne idée tu ne trouves pas ?

Je souris

- Ils se sont proposés ?

Il hocha la tête tout en prenant une bouchée de salade. C'était en réalité, très gentil de leur part.

- Ils vont arriver demain !

Je fus surprise. Maintenant l'idée du déménagement n'était plus uniquement une idée, mais une réalité qui approchait à grands pas, beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais.

- Ne t'en fais pas Kris… c'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça… ne l'oublie pas.

J'aurais juré qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées. C'était vrai. Pour mon bien, le mien. Je ne devais pas avoir peur, et pourquoi aurais-je peur de toute façon ? Je ne suis pas en relation avec Edward et je ne le serai jamais ! Il est un ami...

Jasper et Alice furent les premiers à arriver à l'appartement d'Edward, Emmet et Rosalie étaient allé chercher des boîtes et un camion, ce que j'avais protester, car je ne croyais pas qu'un camion serait nécessaire pour vider le piteux appartement que j'avais auparavant, mais ils sont insistés et argumenter avec ce têtu Emmet était déjà une partie échouée. Je n'apportais aucun de mes meubles, sauf quelques tables de chevet, mais tout aurait pu être apporté dans une voiture normale, mais Emmet avait vu la chose beaucoup plus grosse et était excité comme un gamin. Alice m'aidait à faire des boîtes, pendant que Jasper et Edward étaient allés chercher des cafés, la journée s'annonçait longue.

- Hey Kristen, c'est quoi ça ? me demandant Alice en me désignant une veille boîte noire de chaussure. MA boîte.

Je courus vers elle et la pris de ses mains. Elle me regarda, sous le choc par m réaction.

- Ce n'est rien, je vais m'occuper de cette boîte.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça y'est, l'éclat de curiosité qui se créa dans son regard n'allait pas s'éteindre avec un simple ce n'est rien. J'étais cuite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un secret ! Ouh ! J'adore les secrets !

Je roulai des yeux et soupirai. Je n'aimais pas parler de cette boîte avec les autres, je me sentais ridicule de dire aux gens que j'y cachais toutes les histoires que j'avais écrites, depuis que j'étais toute petite.

- Ce n'est rien, je te dis, répétai-je, un peu agacé.

Elle sembla triste et hocha des épaules d'un air faussement nonchalant.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle usait de manipulation sur ma personne et à vrai dire, ça marchait énormément. À mon grand soulagement, Edward et Jasper firent irruption dans la pièce avec les cafés dans leurs mains.

- On est là les filles ! cria Jasper en entrant.

Il vit la moue abattue qu'elle affichait sur son visage et lui demanda aussitôt ce qu'elle avait.

- Rien, Kristen refuse de me parler de son secret.

- Quel secret ? s'empressa de demander Edward, d'un air paniqué qu'il essayait de cacher.

Alice désigna la boîte à chaussure de son index et prit le café qui lui était assigné. Edward regarda la boîte avec la même curiosité qu'Alice avait eue. Je commençai à trouver cette situation complètement ridicule et lançai :

- Sérieusement je crois que présentement il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes qu'une vieille boîte à chaussure !

- Elle a raison, répliqua Jasper. Allez on à du travail à faire !

Depuis deux heures que nous faisions des boîtes et je commençai à être légèrement épuisé. J'avais remercié tout le monde une bonne dizaine de fois et ils commencèrent tous à être exaspérés de m'entendre. Emmet était finalement arrivé accompagné de Rosalie et nous avons pu mettre les boîtes dans le camion et ainsi partir de mon «ancien» appartement pour me diriger vers ma future demeure. J'avais donné mes clés à mon ancien propriétaire, qui était assez au courant de mon départ depuis une semaine et avait déjà des nouveaux locataires pour ce logement. Il devait arriver dans au moins deux semaines. Nous avions tout nettoyé avant mon départ et j'avais eu un léger pincement au cœur en laissant mon chez-moi derrière. J'avais quand même été bien dans ce petit logement que je ne portais à peine attention.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'appartement d'Edward et moi, ce qui me fit une drôle de sensation, j'avais reçu un téléphone de James durant le trajet, il s'était excusé de ne pas avoir répondu à mes nombreux appels le matin, mais avait eu un empêchement et ne pouvait pas venir m'aider pour mon déménagement. J'étais déçu, j'aurais aimé avoir sa présence avec moi, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Je comprenais qu'il ait un empêchement et lui ait promis qu'on se verrait très bientôt. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque nous eûmes fini de tout m'installer. J'étais heureuse qu'ils aient tous fait acte de présence.

- Merci beaucoup, tout le monde, j'apprécie beaucoup votre aide

Alice vint me serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu es sympa comme fille ! Ça nous fait très plaisir d'être venues t'aider !

Je lui souris, je me sentis soudainement très mal à l'aise d'avoir agi autant brusquement avec elle, ce matin, alors je lui murmurai à l'oreille

- Si tu veux, je te montrerai ce que je cache dans ma fameuse boîte noire, tout à l'heure !

Je vis son regard s'illuminer et faire un énorme sourire. La voir aussi heureuse ne put m'empêcher de rire. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, mais elle avait un côté attachant qui était adorable.

- Hey ! Pas de secret ! s'écria Emmet.

Alice et moi pouffâmes de rire.

- Pour vous prouver que j'apprécie votre gentillesse je paye la pizza ! rétorquai-je, et je savais déjà à l'avance qu'Emmet allait être très heureux.

- Ouais ! fit Emmet, tapant à la fois sur l'épaule d'Edward. Je l'aime ta Kristen !

Rosalie lui jeta une tape sur l'épaule en riant.

- Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ? demanda Emmet aussitôt.

Je sentis mes joues rougirent en une fraction de seconde. Edward racla sa gorge et cachant son sourire amusé et je vis les yeux d'Alice et Rosalie fixés sur les miens.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu manques de tact Emmet, non d'un chien, soupira Jasper portant la paume de sa main à son front d'un air exaspéré.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

Je n'aimais pas du tout la situation qu'il y avait actuellement. Un gros malaise flottait dans l'air et la chaleur ne faisait qu'augmenter de plus en plus que les secondes défilaient.

- Nous n'avions pas une pizza à commander ? demanda aussitôt Edward me regardant avec de gros yeux, me lançant le message de faire une diversion.

- J'y vais !

Je m'enfuis presque dans la chambre à Edward. Je composai le numéro de la pizzéria et commandé assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. J'avais attendu encore quelques instants dans la chambre à Edward pour me calmer et avoir l'air naturel, décontracté. Mais j'étais une piteuse actrice alors ça allait être un misérable échec. Je sortis de la chambre d'Edward et me retrouver devant des regards emplit de curiosité qui était rivé sur ma personne.

- La pizza sera là dans 30 minutes… déclarai-je.

Alice et Rosalie se dirigèrent directement vers moi, d'un pas rapide.

- Tu as des choses à nous dire, jeune fille, me dit Alice, avec l'air d'un détective coller à son visage.

Je roulai des yeux avant de partir vers le salon, où je m'installai sur le sofa. Alice vint me rejoindre aussitôt.

- Alors, tu couches avec Edward ? C'est vrai ? Est-ce que vous êtes en relation ? Est-ce que vous allez être en relation ?

Je soupirai de désespoir fasse à toutes ces questions. Lorsqu'elle voulait une réponse, elle se battait rudement pour l'avoir, à ce que je peux voir.

- Est-ce qu'elle est toujours comme ça ? demandai-je en rigolant.

Elle rit malicieusement et fut suivie par des éclats de rire de toute la bande.

- Ce n'est que le début ! on ne peut jamais rien me cacher !

J'avais souri.

- Je crois tout simplement que c'est qui ne regarde aucun de vous présentement, répliqua Edward, voyant très bien que la conversation ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Edward et moi avons tenté à plusieurs reprises de faire diversion, de ne pas aborder ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas que ces amis sachent pour nous. Je trouvais cela très gênant que ces amis aient cette image de moi. Après avoir mangé la pizza, nous avons un peu regardé à télé tout en buvant de la bière. La soirée s'était très bien déroulée, nous avions ris et parler et ce fut vers l'heure de 22 heures qu'ils décidèrent de partir. J'étais très fatiguée, morte de fatigue même. Une bonne nuit de sommeil n'allait pas être de refus.

Je m'étais dirigé vers ma chambre lorsque tous furent partis. Nous avions fait cet arrangement avec Edward, une de nos nouvelles règles. J'avais ma chambre à moi, je refusais que nous partagions la chambre d'Edward, alors je dormais dans la chambre d'ami.

Je me couchai sous les draps et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

- Kristen ? Tout va comme tu veux ?

Je ris face à l'attention dont il faisait usage.

- Oui papa, je vais m'habituer vite, je ne suis pas difficile… merci beaucoup encore Edward.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, on se voit demain O.K ? Bonne nuit Kristen.

- Bonne nuit Edward…

Et ce fut lorsqu'il ferma la porte, que je fermis mes paupières et tombai rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
